Now What?
by serena-girl
Summary: Modern day world. Business, life, and love. Inuyasha and the gang work together in the same company. Will working together evolve to something more(inu x kag(san x mir)
1. Default Chapter

Relax.

Relax and breath.

No worries.

No hurry.

"Excuse me! . . . I'm sorry!"

A girl ran through the crowded building towards the elevator. Her ebony hair flew behind her as she dodged left and right, trying not to bump into anyone or slipping on her 2inch dark green thick heels. Her green skirt flared a bit as she carefully ran. Her white three quarter length, v-neck blouse swayed a bit too. Her silver necklace bounced as her silver cresent moon shaped earrings swayed from side to side. Her brown eyes looked frantically at the elevator ahead. Her cheeks had a slight blush due to her running. She held her beverage tight in her hand, making sure not to drop it on someone, or herself.

'Just a little bit more!'

A 'bing' was heard and the elevator opened its doors, a small group of people casually walked out. Kagome rushed through, without looking she pushed the '7' and 'Close doors' buttons. The doors closed and she glanced at the digital clock that was above. By now she was trying to catch her breath as she was silently panting. The inside of the elevator was in bright gold, reflecting everything inside. Made it look like a stand in mirror instead.

'7:57. Maybe I won't be late after all.'

She smoothed out her knee high skirt, checked to see if her white blouse wasn't too wrinkled, and sipped on her nice, cool, refreshing, mocha frappuccino. She closed her eyes as swallowed the drink.

"Mmm..."

Suddenly a pair of masculine arms came from behind her and wrapped themselves around her petite waist. Kagome gasped and carefully turned her head to the side to see her intruder.

"Every time you do that little gasping sound, it sends shivers up my back. Makes me think how you and I would be perfect for each other. Don't you think?"

"Sorry Koga, but I already told you. I have a boyfriend."

He let his grasp on her go and stood next to her. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and had cool blue eyes. Not to mention he had a small tan going on. He was probably about 6'3 and had a nice 'manly' body.

" Kagome, how could you have a boyfriend? Since when?!"

Kagome turned fully to the side and looked at him from her 5'6 height level. He was wearing black shoes, some nice fitting dark brown pants, and a semi tight coffee creamed long sleeve shirt. The man WAS good looking, but he was too conceited at times. Not to mention a bit pushy.

"I've been telling you Koga, for 2 months now."

Koga grabbed her free hand and cupped it within his own two.

"Kagome, just remember that you're my woman. And there's no one out there for me but you."

Kagome sighed and looked down, lightly shaking her head in the process.

"Koga, when will you reconsider and try going out with other girls? Like Ayame, she's been eyeing you for a while now."

"No one but you, Kagome. Besides, there can be no way that boyfriend of yours is satisfying you. Just try me out, you'll see what I mean." Koga gave her his 'womanizing' smile.

The elevator 'binged' and the doors opened. Kagome quickly snatched her hand back and walked out casually.

"Sorry Koga!" She glanced to smile at him when he walked out. She hurriedly went to the digital clock box that was on the wall, not to far away from the elevator. Every one had a code to clock in, as for her, she thought it was the most easiest way to clock in. She dialed her 5 digit numbers and looked at the time it read.

' 8:01. Missed it by a minute. Oh well, at least I'm not like most people here and clock in at 8:10 or anything. I guess I'm okay.'

She casually walked towards her cubicle. Mornings were called out to her and she happily replied back. Once she got to her 'office', she placed her beverage next to the computer and put her purse in her file cabinet. She sat in her rolling chair, stretched her arms out forward, arched her back, and took a deep breath.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' She exhaled slowly, and stopped stretching.

"Now I'm ready!"

Her 'office' was in the shape of an 'L'. In front of her she had her flat screen computer. Next to it was the phone with pink post it's and a pen, underneath the counter was the waste basket and shredder. She looked to her right and she had manilla folders, which probably had some 'important' documents inside. She also had some notebooks, and a small pot with daisies in it.

On her little wall, she had some pictures. Some were of her and her family, which were her mother, little brother, and grandfather. And most of them were of her and her friends.

Just as she was about to turn on her computer, a girl walked in her cubicle. She was wearing 2inch black closed thin heeled shoes, black office slacks, with a pink long sleeve blouse tucked in. She had her darkbrown hair up in a high ponytail, and she had a thin line of pink eye shadow above her light brown eyes.

"About time you got here! I actually thought you were gonna call in sick or something."

"Sango, you should know me better than that!"

Sango eyed Kagome's cubicle and stared at her beverage cup.

"Cold coffee in the morning, huh? I'll never understand how you can hack with that stuff."

Kagome stood up with her beverage and drank. She sighed and indulged in the sweet, cool, aroma of the cold drink.

"You'll never understand, believe me! So enough about me being late, what did I miss on this morning's gossip?"

The two young women leaned on her cubicle and talked quietly.

"Well, first Ayame thinks that you're flirting with Koga on purpose, just because you know she likes him."

"What?! No way! As a matter of fact, I told Koga this morning that Ayame had a thing for him."

"Yeah well, that's nothing! The big thing this morning is that our 'dear' company executive's girlfriend will be coming this morning. The one he's been dating for a WHOLE month now? He wants to 'show' her around, you know, to see what he does and stuff."

"Yeah, uh huh. Just like he shows any other new female with a hot body around!"

"Kagome, are you jealous?"

Kagome turned to her best friend in anger.

"Me?! Jealous?! Sango don't make me laugh! Why would I be jealous of an arrogant, rude, and selfish jerk?!"

Just then, a tall man with short black hair tied in a very small ponytail walked up to the two girls.

"Don't forget Ms. Kagome, you work for that jerk."

His eyes were a mix of deep violet and dark-blue, more violet than blue. Like every other man in this company, he was tall too, about 6'1. He had light skin and an average 'man' body. He was known as a lecher, and often called 'monk'. He once trained to be a monk, but left since he couldn't control himself around women. His charm was unique and he socialized with every woman he set his eyes on. He had black shoes, khaki office pants, and a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt, buttoned at his wrists. The first 3 buttons from the top the shirt were unbuttoned.

"Oh hi Miroku. Sango here was just filling me in on some important information."

"Ah, the gossip talk, I see." He turned to face Sango.

"And how is my lovely maiden this morning?"Sango just scoffed and turned her head the opposite direction.

"Don't even think about it monk! It's too early for your lecherous games!"

Miroku placed his hand on his heart and gave Sango a humble look.

"Sango, you wound me! How can you even consider that my feelings for you are a mere game?"

As Kagome watched the two argue with each other she stepped in her little office and got one of the manilla folders. It had a post-it on it, it read, 'copy'. She turned back outside and looked at the two 'admirers'. She knew Sango had a 'thing' for Miroku, she just couldn't figure out why she wouldn't tell him. Or at least give the poor guy a hint. Honesty, he tried to hard sometimes.

"Well you two, its about just that time for me to get started. I'm gonna go get these copies done. See you two around!"

As Kagome walked away, Miroku and Sango turned to face each other, and just stared. Sango muttered in between her breath and broke the silence.

"I guess she's right, we better get to work before the almighty one comes around."

"As always Sango, you are as brightest as ever. And might I say- HELLO!" miroku turned his head the opposite direction quickly.

Sango turned to face Miroku. He was staring what seemed to be space until she caught what he was gawking at.

"Honestly monk! Couldn't you be a bit more respectful and not stare at Kagome!?"

"Wasn't Kagome wearing a green skirt, though?"

Sango looked at the skirt the young woman was wearing. Then she looked at the girl completely. She looked exactly like Kagome! She was even dressed like her! Only her skirt was red, she had her hair tied with a white ribbon and was longer too. Not only that, this girl was walking like if she was a ghost, almost gliding. While kagome had light skin, hers was lighter, she looked pale-white.

"Wow, she does look like Kagome, in some weird way."

Miroku cleared his throat and said "good morning" to her as she walked by. The girl didn't even stop. She glanced back and gave him a cold, icy stare. Miroku flinched a bit and took a step back.

"Ouch! Talk about a death glare." Sango just stared at her while she continued to walk off.

"Yeah, to bad she looks like kagome though. She isn't any where near kagome's personality!"

The two walked away towards their own cubicles. Meanwhile, Kagome was in the copy room trying to make copies of her files. The room was small. The walls were a mix of green and dark blue. It had 2 copy machines, 2 shredders, and 3 fax machines. There were 2 more copy rooms like this one, but all the others were full of workers. As she was waiting for her copies to be done, she wondered to herself.

'I wonder what his girl friend looks like? Probably no different than the rest. Not to tall, not to short, nice hair, nice face, and great body. Yup, she's probably one of those.'

Suddenly a pair of masculine arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Just in-between her shoulder and neck she felt a nose rubbing up and down slowly. Whoever it was, whom she had an idea who, was now sniffing her?!

"I already told you Koga! I have a boy friend!!"

The sniffing stopped and she felt the arms tighten around her waist. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Koga?! How the HELL do you know KOGA?!" Kagome's eyes shot open as she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha?"


	2. Ch 2

The arms around her waist disappeared fast and she quickly turned around to face him. He looked at her in disbelief, and shock. He had long silvery white hair, always wore black office slacks, with either a red, , black, or white office shirt. Though today, he wore red. He was about Koga's height, and his eyes were an amber color. It went well with his light skin. She just couldn't understand why he always had his hair in a half pony tail. Every time she saw him out of work, he had a bandana. She couldn't figure that out either, let alone ask him.

"Kagome?!" She looked at him angrily and pushed him with her finger.

"You jerk! You scared me half to death! What gives you the right to just grab me like that!?"

"Don't get so full of yourself! I didn't know it was you okay?!"

"Oh, so you just grab any other girl you see in here?!"

"That's none of your business! And of all the copy rooms you had to pick this one!"

"It's a COPY ROOM duh!! I'm here to-" Kagome gasped and put her hands to cover her mouth.

"To do what?!" Kagome looked around the room and at inuyasha.

"Stop staring wench!" Kagome gulped and stared blankly at inuyasha.

"This is where.....you show....girls..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, she was in shock.

"Like I said, out of all the copy rooms, you had to pick this one!!"

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kagome grabbed her stomach and grumbled.

Just then, a young woman walked in the copy room. She had brown hair in a bun, with some strands of hair falling loose. She had light skin with brown eyes and some light freckles too. She wore white sandals, an ankle long baby blue skirt, with a matching short sleeved blouse. She was known to have a serious crush on Miroku. Miroku always flirts with every girl, asking them to bare him children. But Koharu was one of the first to actually give thought to that.

" I'm s-sorry! I didn't know you two were busy!" Kagome looked at the bewildered girl.

"It's okay Koharu, you weren't interrupting anything." Koharu nodded a yes and walked away.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept giving each other death glares until inuyasha broke the silence.

"So you're saying Koga does this to you ALL the time? And you've never filed for harassment?!"

"He does it most of the time. And besides, he's harmless."

"So you LIKE it when he grabs you like that!?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

As the two began to argue once more, a cool voice broke the two from their argument.

"I see you have found my replacement."

The two looked at the young woman. Kagome almost gasped in shock.

'She looks just like me! Except she's about an inch or two taller, and her hair is longer, and she's pale white....okay maybe she doesn't look exactly like me, but its so close its scary!'

Inuyasha straightened himself and walked over to the girl and placed one arm around her shoulder.

"Kikyo, you're late." Inuyasha smirked at her. She turned her face to the side, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I ran into traffic." Inuyasha tried to give her a peck in the cheek but she always moved her face.

"Ahem. I think you forgot to introduce me to your little vixen."

Kagome took a deep breath at that last comment. Once she exhaled, she took the liberty upon herself to introduce. She walked up to the both of them and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Its great finally getting to meet you."

Kikyo gave a stern look

"Charmed."

Kagome just took her hand back and placed both behind her back. She suddenly felt out of place and decided that work sounded pretty good to her.

"Okay, um, I better get to work now. So, it was nice meeting you!" With that, she power walked back to her cubicle.

The rest of the morning went as normal as it could be. Just telemarketing actually. For working at Shikon Enterprises, wasn't all about jewelry and fashion, it was about competition with the next best company, Kuroi Enterprises. Unlike Kuroi, Shikon's owner and president is Sesshomaru Hakatashi, and the executive is his half brother, Inuyasha Hakatashi. At Shikon Enter., there's jewelry and many fashion clothes and some paintings as well. Their kinda like international traders and sellers.'

While at Kuroi Enter., their owner and president is Naraku Negau, though kagome couldn't understand how his last name went with him, and his executive is unknown, but it's said that it's a woman. They have jewelry and fashion clothes and some paintings as well. They are also international traders and sellers. Both Enterprises are very much alike. And they strive for the same thing, wanting to be the top number one.

Athough, its said that Kuroi Enterprises have 'demons' working for them. Kagome doesn't believe in demons. Her family lives at one of the oldest shrines in the city. Her grandfather, always told her to be careful but, she didn't believe in them. Her grandpa still believes in times like the feudal era, kagome was more of a realistic. Her motto, "don't believe it, till you see it".

Lunch time came around and Kagome walked her way to the elevator, found herself at the first floor, and met up with her office colleagues.

"Hey Sango, Miroku! You guys been waiting long?"

"No, just here waiting on Mr. Perfect to show up!"

"What Sango means Ms. Kagome is that our executive and friend Inuyasha is late again."

As if on cue, Inuyasha strolled out the elevator whistling and sounding as cheery as a guy could get.

"Hey guys, so where we eating lunch today?" Sango gave him a cold look.

"No where if you plan on bringing that snobby bitch along!"

"Hey! I could have you fired for talking to me like that!" just then, Miroku stepped in.

"Not necessarily. You forget, its our lunch hour now and we're not on the clock. So technically she has a right to tell you what she wants until this luncheon is over."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, looked the opposite way and "feh!". I decided to chirp up the mood.

"Come on guys, why don't we go try that new Chinese restaurant around the corner. I hear its-"

"Hey Kagome!!!"

Kagome sighed because she already knew who it was. After sighing, Koga came jogging towards the group. He took kagome's hands and held them at chest length. He smiled at her charmingly.

"Hey Kagome, how's about you ditch mutt face over there and come eat lunch with me?"

"Koga! Hi, um, I'm sorry I ca-" Inuyasha stepped in between Kagome and Koga.

"Listen you mangy wolf! She ain't goin' anywhere with you! You understand?!"

"Why do you care flee bag?! From what I saw this morning, you looked like you were mighty busy with that hussy of your's in the copy room. Especially since you shut the door and stayed in for quite some time."

"You did your thing after I LEFT!?" Kagome's eyes were gigantic as she spoke.

"Inuyasha you sly dog, I didn't know had it in you to work in one of the copy rooms!" Miroku nudged him with his elbow.

"The copy room, huh? I always thought it was the lounge." Sango began to ponder.

"SHUT UP!!"

By now, Inuyasha's face was tomato red and turning left and right at his friends. Kagome grabbed her stomach and with her other free hand she covered her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Koga turned to kagome, then turned to inuyasha.

"Now look what you did inuTrasha! You made Kagome sick!" Miroku decided it was enough.

"Now look people, we can stand out here and bicker on, or we can use the last 45 min. to go get lunch."

Every one agreed, Koga went back to his little group of friends and the four went on to getting a meal. After lunch the day proceeded to being just another ordinary day. A couple of hours later, Sango rushed to Kagome's cubicle. She was typing on her computer when Sango peeked from one corner.

"Hey kagome, guess what came in for you!" Kagome looked up from her computer and looked at the package that sango held.

"What's that?"

"I dunno, but's I think its from Hojo! Hurry up and open it!!" Both girls giggled at the package.

Suddenly Miroku and Inuyasha strolled over.

"Hey, what's the big fuss about?" Sango looked at Inuyasha with excitement in her eyes.

"It's a package from Hojo! He sent her a gift!"

"Hobo?" Kagome looked up at him with irritation.

"Its HOJO!"

Once the package was opened and tissue was out, Kagome eyed the object quizzically.

"What is it Ms. Kagome, do you not approve of his gift?"

Everyone loomed in to see inside the box and look at the object. It looked like a small modem, with a tiny fan on at the top, and had air vents all around. Kagome saw a small letter at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and read aloud:

Kagome,

I hope you like it. It's a small de-air freshener. Once you turn it on, it can ventilate your working area and be rid of all the germs or air bacteria that can cause illness. Take care, Hojo.

Kagome had a blank face. She sighed and put the box on her little counter. Inuyasha couldn't resist.

"Well I think hobo here is a love sick romantic! He really knows how to charm his way to you kagome!" Sango elbowed inuyasha in his ribs and tried to cheer kagome up.

"Well, it was thoughtful. The point is that he's at least thoughtful, right?" Kagome looked at her friends, then down to the floor.

"For once I wish he could give me something normal! Like flowers, or candy, or love notes. Not all this healing stuff. I know he's a pre-med doctor and I'm really proud of him. I just wish he could treat me like his girlfriend instead of his patient. I don't know how much longer I can take any of this." Miroku patted kagome on the back.

"All wishes come to those who wait Ms. Kagome."

With a pat on the back from everyone, and a chuckle from inuyasha, they left her cubicle and returned to work. About another hour passed, right before she was about to get ready to leave, Sango rushed up to her.

"Kagome! Oh god you have to do me this favor please!!" Kagome looked at her troubled friend.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Its Kohaku! The sitter called and said he's burning up!"

"Oh Sango, I'm so sorry. Wait, don't you have to work over time today?"

"Yes! And that ass hole of a 'president' said I can't go unless someone fills in for me!"

"Don't worry Sango, I'll cover for you. I need the extra hours anyway."

Sango flew towards her best friend to hug her, almost making her fall out of her chair.

"Thank you so much Kagome! I'll make it up to you okay!?"

"Don't worry about it, just go home and take care of that little brother of yours."

With that, Sango stormed out. Kagome watched as her best friend flew towards the elevator, then dodge for the stairs. Kagome's known Sango ever since her little brother was born.

' Poor Sango, life was always hard on her whenever it came to family. Her mother died giving birth to her little brother. Then when coming from our 9th grade school play, herself, her father, and little kohaku went to a burning home. It was burning down, and her relatives had just come down the night before. There were no survivors and it left them alone. Then when were seniors in highschool, Sango and I had our tennis event, my family was there and my mom was taking care of kohaku and my baby brother Sota from the stands. Both our fathers were supposed to meet us there, but they never came. When we got to my house the police were there. They explained that it was a head on collision, and both our fathers were gone. I remember those cold rainy days, how we used to cry on each other's shoulder every night till we got tired. Sango lived at my place for a while until she got her own apartment and said she wanted to take responsibilities into her own hands.'

Kagome's eyes got watery, she sighed and brushed them off. She went back to her cubicle and began to continue her days work. About two hours passed by and it was just about time for her to leave. Then out of the blue, Inuyasha appeared leaning on her cubicle.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here so late?" Kagome jumped out of her chair and squealed.

"You JERK! That's the second time you've scared me today!!" he narrowed his eyes to her.

"Is that all you can come up with, is 'jerk'?" Kagome straightened herself and sat back down.

"It seems to be the only name that suits you." Inuyasha 'fehed'.

"You didn't answer me. Why are you here so late?"

"Sango had an emergency back home with kohaku. She couldn't leave unless some one went in for her."

"Why didn't she tell me, I would've let her go on the spot."

"She couldn't find you and she was in a rush. So, what are you doing here so late?"

"I'm executive of this company remember? I stay till that silly bastard stays." Kagome started to pout.

"Aww, poor little inuyasha wants to leave already?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'm just kidding Inuyasha! Geez!"

"Yeah well, its about 7:15, go on and go." Kagome smiled at him and saluted.

"Yes sir! I'm on it sir!"

Inuyasha just looked at her then left rolling his eyes and grumbling to himself. Once he left she started to get ready to leave. She had a pink floppy diskette with pictures of some their merchandise, that way, she could print it out on her computer and try and advertise at the same time. It was mandatory for all employees. She then turned off her computer, and opened the file cabinet to get her purse. She got it, then by accident slammed the cabinet closed and it self locked. Only the executive had keys for the file cabinets and she wasn't about to bother inuyasha. She pulled with all her strength and yanked her purse out. She stumbled when she got it free. She got her purse, slung it over her shoulder, and walked to the elevator.

Once she left the building, she grumbled to herself for parking so far and not in the building's parking lot like she was supposed to. It was probably about7:30 by now, and the night sky was already out. There were no stars out, but only clouds, what looked like rain clouds.

'Hmm, I guess it's gonna rain tonight.'

Being in autumn was her favorite thing. For this time of night, there weren't that many people out. Probably because it was Thursday. She then felt the wind run across her face. The air was cool and fresh.

'Yup, its definitely gonna rain today.'

She finally came across her silver mazda , and began rummaging through her purse to find her car keys. As she grumbled and cursed silently she felt the wind fall silent. She didn't hear a thing. It was utterly quiet, and it scared her a bit. She looked in her purse faster and then the street light went out. She looked up at the street light and frowned.

'Okay, stay calm kagome. It was just a little light that went out. It happends all the time.'

A faint noise broke her from her thoughts. She turned around quickly to realize that it had come from the alley that was behind her.

'An alley!? What was I thinking when I parked next to an alley!? Oh yeah, I wasn't because I was too much in a hurry to even try! Okay, calm down.'

She turned around and continued looking for her keys, that is until she heard an even louder noise come from the alley. She quickly turned around, then back to her car.

'Okay, either someone's out there and he's gonna get you, rape you, then kill you, OR, I've been watching to many Lifetime movies.'

Kagome glanced back towards the alley then stared at her car.

'Okay, no more Lifetime for you! You paranoid freak!'

Then she heard some footsteps behind her. Kagome gasped and stood still. The footsteps came louder and louder, as if that person was walking towards her. To scared to see who it was, she scampered through her purse.

'Why do I have to have so many things in here!?'

Once she got what she was looking for she froze. The person had stopped right behind her, she could feel it. She grasped the object in her hand tightly and waited.

'OH GOD! HELP ME PLEASE!'

A hand came to her shoulder and she turned around quickly. She closed her eyes not even seeing who it was and sprayed pepper-spray on the man's face.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"


	3. Ch 3

The man hissed and yelled.

"AH! BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha hunched over, rubbing his eyes like a maniac. Kagome got a moist towelette from the pocket of her purse and kneeled next to Inuyasha.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't know it was you!"

He stopped rubbing his eyes and let kagome rub them with the towelette. Once most of the substance was gone, he tore off a piece of his shirt and rubbed his face with it. He then carefully opened his eyes and waited till everything didn't seem so blurry. Kagome was in total embarrassment. Inuyasha glared at kagome and gritted his teeth.

"Kagome, why in the HELL did you do THAT for!?"

"Um, I didn't know it was you! And I kept hearing noises from the alley and I couldn't find my-"

"Okay, okay! I don't wanna know anymore!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Well Ms. Attacker, I came to give you these! I think you dropped them at your cubicle."

He opened his hand and there were her keys!

' I must've dropped them when I yanked my purse free from the cabinet.'

"I am so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it." inuyahsa got up and so did kagome.

"This is what I get for TRYING to be nice! And look how you repay me!"

"Well you shouldn't of sneaked up on me! Sneaking up on a lonely girl in the middle of the night is a definite wrong!"

"Oh please, who in the right mind wants to smuggle you?!" kagome's jaw dropped.

"Plenty! And you deserve it! You sneaked up on me!!"

"Fine, say it was my fault that I brought back your keys instead of leaving you out here so that a REAL thug can smuggle you!!"

Inuyasha gave her the keys and began to walk away. Kagome didn't have anything to say to that. He was right. He didn't have to bring her the keys. Knowing him he probably laughed while he thought about it.

"Inuyasha?" He stopped walking, tuned his head to the side a bit, and glared at her.

"What?"

"Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders, put his hands in his pockets and walked back towards the building.

"Yeah, whatever."

Kagome took that as a truce. She unlocked her car and got in. She turned it on, put her purse on the passenger side, locked the doors just to be sure, and went to driving herself to her cozy apartment.


	4. Ch 4

The next morning was fresh, cloudy, breezy, and cool. Autumn sure was showing its true colors too. The leaves on the trees were a nice, yellow-orange, to red orange color. Most lay on the sidewalk, only to be swept away by the calm morning breeze. Due to last night's situation, and something else, Kagome decided to take the bus to work.

'I'll just get a ride home this afternoon. Hmm... I wonder if I did the right thing though.'

She walked the 'soon to get busy' sidewalk to work. There was a small coffee shop about two blocks back. She had to stop by to get a 'light hazelnut creamed coffee with whipped cream on top and sprinkled with chocolate powder' for Inuyasha. It was his favorite. She felt bad for spraying him last night.

'Maybe this will cheer him up today. If I know him, he'll be brooding all day cuz' of last night.'

Once she got to the building she walked to the elevator. It got to her floor, the doors opened, she clocked in, and went to her cubicle. She put her purse in the file cabinet, set the coffee on the counter next to the phone for a bit and thought of what to say to Inuyasha when she would give him the 'apology'.

"Hmm...."

Her thoughts were broken to the sound of Sango's voice chirping in.

"Well, someone's here early!" she glanced at the coffee. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally you drink cold coffee, that's hot. By the smell of it, its for Inuyasha. What did you do?"

Kagome sighed, and told her friend everything about last night. Sango pressed her hands to her mouth and tried to stop laughing. Kagome glared at her and scoffed.

"It wasn't that funny, okay?!"Sango released her mouth and brushed the few tears off her eyes.

"Sure it wasn't! I can't believe you did that! I wish I was there to see his face."

"Yeah, yeah, never mind that. How's Kohaku? Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah, he had a high fever all night. I barely had some sleep, but we hung in there. He was doing a lot better this morning. If anything, I told the sitter to call me."

"I'm glad to hear he's alright."

The girls chattered for a while until Miroku joined in.

"Good morning ladies! Kagome, how are you doing this morning? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why would you ask..." kagome thought for a bit, then it struck her.

"He told you didn't he?! That big mouth! He's worse than I am!"

Miroku and Sango laughed lightly. "He called me last night after work."

"Then Miroku called me right after." Kagome glared evilly at her so called best-friend.

"You mean you already KNEW?! Here I was, telling you something important, and you KNEW!? The BOTH of you?!"

Sango and Miroku put their hands up in defense and tried to reason with their angry friend.

"Kagome, he just told me what happend. I am his friend after all!"

"C'mon kagome, it was just a small prank. Miroku couldn't hold the info in and just called me."

Kagome turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, uh huh! Some friends you are! I'm glad my embarrassment brings you laughter!"

Sango hugged her friend from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit, he must've looked pretty funny trying to wipe that stuff off ."

Kagome turned around and giggled. "Well...yeah, he kinda did."

The three continued to laugh for a while until Inuyasha passed by. He invisibly glared at kagome.

"You know we pay people to work around here. If you wanna talk, you could always go outside those doors and talk."

The three just stared at him go by and then stared at each other. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Well, it looks like he'll be playing the character of our XO today." Sango decided to add on.

"It's a shame too, I mean c'mon, its Friday."

That comment immediately brought kagome to remember what today was. It was Friday, THE Friday that her and Hojo were supposed to celebrate their two months together. She sunk on her rolling chair and replayed her phone conversation with him last night.

'Today's our anniversary! No wonder he got upset. How could I have. . . . .'

Sango looked at her troubled friends face. She leaned down and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miroku turned around to see the two girls. He leaned down next to Sango.

"Inuyasha didn't mean what he said Kagome. He's just a little tempered right now. He'll get ov-"

"I broke up with Hojo last night."

Sango and Miroku jumped up and stared at each other, then at kagome. Kagome kept her eyes to the floor as she slouched on her chair. She didn't want to see their disbelieving faces. Miroku cleared his throat and Sango leaned back down, and put her hands on Kagome's knees.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, straightened herself in her seat, and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I am. He was a little upset last night, but that's cuz' today's our anniversary."

"You broke up with him before the day of your anniversary!?" Sango couldn't believe it!

"Well...it just slipped my mind! I was so caught up on having sprayed Inuyasha, that I forgot."

"Well, did he take it alright? I mean, how did he react?" Miroku couldn't believe it either.

"Like I said, he was a little upset but now I know why. Other than that, I just explained to him that it wasn't working out and that I didn't want to hold on to something that I didn't feel comfortable with. He asked me if I was sure and if this was what I wanted."

"And is it what you want kagome?" Miroku placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, it is. He was really nice and always looked after me. But, whenever we went out, he either always had to go cuz' of the hospital, or our conversations, just had no meaning."

"I think its great. Well, not great but, you know! Now you're a bachelorette! Which means, you can scope other guys. Which today is Friday. Which you can drown your sorrows at tonight's night club!"

Kagome and Miroku glanced at each other and then at Sango. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sango, don't you think Kagome would like at least one day to herself?"

"No way! C'mon Kagome, you're a big girl. Why waste a good Friday? Forgive and Forget, right?" Kagome giggled at Sango's enthusiasm and looked at Miroku.

"It's okay Miroku. I'm fine and okay with my break up. I think it was time anyway. Besides, I haven't been out lately."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and went to his own 'office'. Little later the girls departed and kagome grabbed the coffee to make her little 'peace offering'.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting in his chair, in his office trying to get occupied. He was frustrated with the fact that kagome had probably told Sango about last night. And Miroku probably walked by, overheard, joined in, and now all three were laughing at him. It wasn't a matter to be laughed at!

'That stuff really stung dammit! Stupid bitch!'

As inuyasha growled to himself, he turned his chair around and faced the scenery outside. Just then, he heard his door open and close with a soft click. He heard light patted footsteps on his carpet.

"Trying to murder your Executive behind his back wouldn't look great on your resume Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She relaxed and continued to walk over to his desk. His office walls were dark maroon colored and he had black carpet. He held few frames on his walls, which were probably just school and business certificates. He had a black leather couch at the right side of the room, and a two sitter couch on the other side of the room. He had a black small leathered chair facing the front of his marbled desk. The office looked kind of plain, and the same was with his desk. To kagome's view, his phone was to the mid-right, what looked like documents in the middle, a small reading lamp on the left lower corner, a little cube box like thing that held pens and pencils, and about two picture frames. His back of the chair was facing her, which meant he was looking outside his gigantic window to see the city. She stopped right in front of his desk, placed the coffee cup next to his phone and took a small step back. She took a silent deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"I was kinda early today and thought you might want some coffee."

His chair turned around so he can face kagome. Inuyasha looked at the cup, then at kagome. He did so for about, thirty seconds. Kagome kept quiet. She HATED when he did this. It was like he was inspecting what was given to him. Like he had to see what was wrong with it before he would reject it. Of course, for inuyasha, he knew she was getting agitated. He could see it in her eyes.

"What is it?" kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Its light hazel nut, with whipped cream, sprinkled with some chocolate powder on top."

"Decaff?"

Kagome held in her anger. How the hell was she supposed to know?! She just asked for the damn coffee!! So she decided to play along.

"Yeah. Hope you li-" Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest and looked away.

"I switched to caffeinated. Don't want it."

Kagome's mouth dropped and her eyes blinked a few times.

'why you....miserable little BRAT!! How conceited can he get!?'

"Well sorry if it wasn't to your liking Sir, but I just thought-"

"You thought you could kiss ass today and make up for last night! Admit it!"

"You're such a JERK!! Here I am trying to be nice when-"

Inuyasha jumped out of his chair and pointed at kagome..

"AH HA! Now you know how I felt!" Kagome was in slight shock.

"Is this what this is about? You trying to get me to feel like you did?"

"Pay backs a BITCH! And I'm lovin' it!" Inuyasha gloated.

Kagome inhaled deeply and cleared her throat. If he was going to play like this, then she'd might as well play his game.

"Fine. You win, whatever. But..."

she motioned to grab the coffee, only for her hand to be slapped away by Inuyasha's.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Since you don't like your coffee, I might as well give it to someone who'll appreciate my little gift. Hmm...maybe Koga will want it. I heard he likes decaff."

Inuyahsa snatched the cup off the desk and held it firmly in his hand.

"No way in HELL are you gonna give MY coffee to that idiot!" Kagome innocently spoke.

"But Inuyasha, you just said-"

"Yeah well, forget what I said okay! Besides I'm thirsty, I might as well drink this stuff you call coffee.."

Kagome smiled and turned around to walk out of his office. Inuyasha watched her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to buy shit like this to your boyfriend or something?"

Kagome stopped and glanced back. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Sure, if I had one to give them to."

Inuyasha was shocked and flinched a little as he took in her words.

"See ya' at lunch Inuyasha." She opened the door, walked out, and closed the door.

Inuyasha sat back down on his chair, with coffee in hand.

'Did she just say what she did? She doesn't have a boyfriend anymore?'

Inuyasha grumbled at his thoughts and talked out loud.

"What do I care if she's not with 'HOBO' anymore?!" He sipped his coffee carefully.

'Damn good coffee though..'

The rest of the day went by as normal as could be. Lunch came around, they went to lunch. Sango slapped Miroku when he tried to grope her, while he pulled out her chair for her to sit. Or while he would occasionally 'drop' his napkin. Then back to work. Sango was complaining about all the rude costumers she got. Miroku was complaining how today every girl who would answer the phone while he telemarketed, refused to have his children. Koga was being more bothersome than usual. Which was probably because Ayame kept 'bumping' into him. Koharu would pop in every now and then to ask Kagome what a guy would prefer most, "a boy or a girl?" Of course she was probably overhearing Miroku and hoping that one day he would ask her again. She would occasionally here Inuyasha's ranting about their boss, which quite frankly, never showed himself on the floor. Sesshomaru was always either in his office or on the eighth floor up in the conference room handling a meeting. Other than that, he made himself scarce around the company. Kagome ran her hand through her hair and just combed it with her fingers. She closed her eyes and relaxed as her hands massaged through out her scalp. Little did she know someone was watching her not to far away.

Inuyasha stared at her as she ran her hand through out her hair. She looked so calm, relaxed, serene, like nothing seemed to bother her. It was like she didn't have a care in the world.

'Why the hell is she so calm?' then he thought about what she had said earlier that morning.

"Sure, if I had one to give them to."

'Was she trying to tell me openly that she was single? Is that supposed to be a some kind of green light for me to take or something?'

He pondered about it until he grumbled and walked over to her little office. He stopped when he came almost inside and just stood staring below at her. Kagome felt a slight breeze. She stopped combing her hair and looked to see who stopped by. She glanced up to find Inuyasha staring down at her. He looked....weird. Why was he staring at her?

"Yes?" Inuyasha came out of his little 'trance' and gave her an irritated look.

"Ya' know, the beauty parlor's just down about 4 blocks, why don't you save your grooming for later?!"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something. But before she could, Inuyasha beat her to it.

"While deciding on that, make some copies of these. Here's the email and send these documents to the Montgomery Account. Then after that, give this to John down in cubicle fifteen. If he doesn't know what to do, show him."

Saying that, he gave Kagome three folders with some kind of work papers in them. And right before he left, he smirked and left one final comment.

"And feel free to walk into ANY of the copy rooms, I won't have any company today."

Kagome's face turned red instantly. His smirk tuned into a wide grin and he chuckled as he left.

She placed the folders on her lap and put her hands to her face. It was practically hot and probably red as an apple!

'Did he just say company? Is that how he refers to them? Why did he tell me that for?! Why did he give me so much damn work?! At this rate, I won't be done till everyone clocks out! '

She put the folders on her little counter and stood up.

'Why did he have to tell me THAT FOR?! I don't wanna know when he's having sex or not!!'

Kagome felt a slight twist in her stomach when she thought that. Imagining Inuyasha having sex with some girl was enough for her to lose her appetite. Not to mention make her stomach twist and turn. But why is it that she always felt like this when she thought about him doing the 'naughty' with girls. It wasn't like she liked him or anything. They've been friends and worked together for a year and half now. They all hung out together. Come to think of it, her and inuyasha were never really alone. That would be like leaving Miroku and Sango alone in a bedroom! Not that Inuyasha was like that with her or anything. Why would he want to be? And its not like she was like that either. Nope, they would probably argue their way out. That's all they ever do most of the time anyway. A little voice in the back of her head spoke out to her.

'Yeah, like sango always hits miroku when he gropes her, but she has a huge crush on him anyway.'

Kagome winced at that last comment. A crush? Is that what this is leading to? No way, she just broke up with one of the nicest, sweetest, guy she's known. It was too early to have a crush, especially if it was on Inuyasha! Besides, Kagome wasn't into flings. She liked to be in relationships, while Mr. Playboy over hear likes to have one night stands. He wasn't her type anyway.

She took the files and headed to make copies.

'Besides, its not like he has the time or anything. He's always partying, going out with this girl or that girl. Always here at work, or just doing some thing. He doesn't have time for commitment. And I don't think he would want to be tied down or anything. WAIT! Why am I thinking of this anyway?! I don't like him like that! Nor do I think of him like that with me! He's too much of a jerk to be in a serious relationship. Let alone to be in one. I don't think he would last or be faithful to say the least. No, Inuyasha's already used to his bachelor life. Why would he want to stop all of sudden and take a chance with me? Its not like I'm his type or anything. He only sees me as his friend.'

While she continued to walk she accidently bumped into Kaede.

"Whoops! Sorry Kaede! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Kaede was an elderly woman. She was a tad bit short, a little bit round (trying not be mean), always had long grey hair tied in a white ribbon cloth. And she had an eye patch over her left eye. She was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's secretary. Not to mention inuyasha's house maid. She was one of the sweetest and kindest old women anyone could ever meet. She was always good to get advice from too, when asked. Too bad inuyasha always treats her like dirt. It seemed never to bother her though.

"Its alright child. Are you troubled?"

"No, why would you ask Kaede?"

"You seemed to be deep in thought. And to be in such a clouded mind, one would say that you were thinking about someone special."

Kaede smiled at Kagome's confused look and walked away. Kagome stood there for a while before she began to walk inside one of the copy rooms. She opened the flap on the copy machine and began to make her copies. While doing so, her mind drifted again.

'Someone special? But I was thinking about Inuyasha when-oh boy. . . . NO! That's impossible! Inuyasha's one of the most incompatible guys I know! Sure he's a little cute, but-'

Then that little voice from the back of her mind interrupted her.

'A little? You've got to be kidding me?! The guy is freakin' hot! The minute he'd walk in all soaked and wet, you'd probably pounce at the poor guy. Wrap your legs around his waist, grip his hair back, and lick his neck till there's no tomorrow!'

Kagome let the unnoticed breath out and took deep breaths. No way was her conscious getting the best of her! Uh, uh! It was her mind! She'll decide what and WHO to fantasize about. Then she closed her eyes and a different image came to her mind.

Him grasping a tight hold of her hips, practically about to leave marks as he nipped and sucked violently on one of her breasts. Her gripping and scratching his back while her mouth not an inch away from his ear, gasping his name, as he widely pumped his hard erection into her aching, hot sex, against the wall. Both of them, sweating and panting, the sound of the harsh thud against the wall, groaning as he pushed in deeper, and deeper into her, trying to go as deep as one can get to reach that one feeling of total completion.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she was hunched over a bit and her hand leaning on the copy machine for support. She was panting lightly and found it a little hard to straighten up. Her legs felt wobbly like jello, and found that she was greatly aroused. With her free hand she touched her forehead. She was moist of sweat and quickly blew on her face to rid of it. She closed her eyes as she tried to think.

'How in the hell did THAT happen?! Did I just have a fantasy of me and...inuyasha...oh god!'

Speaking of the devil, he was walking around, killing time, until he passed by one of the copy rooms and heard a gasp like sound. He slowly walked over, then he saw Kagome, she was hunched a little and leaning on the copy machine while she tried to keep her balance. He quickly went up to her, and grabbed her shoulders to hold her up.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!"

She was still panting lightly and didn't even feel inuyasha. Her eyes remained closed as images of her and inuyasha kept trying to overtake her mind. They were more like flashes and very intimate ones at that! She couldn't get them to stop! It was like, her mind wanted to see them, and judging by a faint pressure that was building up in her lower middle, it was NOT making it any better. She opened her eyes a little and saw blurry for a while.

He saw her open her eyes groggily, and she fell in his arms. He got a hold of her and tried to see what was wrong. But her head shot up, she pulled his face forward by the back of his neck, to the side of hers till they were cheek against cheek, and with her now rasping voice, whispered his name.

"Inuyasha . . ."

The way she said his name, sent shivers up his back as he hissed and closed his eyes. Inuyasha unnoticeably let out his breath, and gripped his hold on kagome. He inhaled a deep breath, and smelt her arousal.


	5. Ch 5

Her eyes shot open as she felt a tight hold on her. She felt two hands around her waist, and by the feel of it, whoever it was, didn't want to let go. Her eyes wondered about, before she knew it, she realized her cheek was against a certain someone with silvery white hair. She immediately stiffened her body.

Inuyasha felt her tense up. Opened his eyes slowly and realized their position. He was holding her by the waist, her face against his, her hand behind his neck, holding him. He immediately stiffened also. Neither knew what to do or say at this moment. They were in a weird position right now and had no idea what to do next. When just then, the company's fed-ex delivery boy, Shippo walked in. He was short, very short, had red-orange hair, green eyes, and light skin. He was also part of the 'group' between sango, miroku, inuyasha, and kagome. Well, he tried to walk in.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha I- WHOA! SORRY!!"

Once he got a glance at the two he quickly turned on his heels and ran out. Upon hearing shippo's voice, the two quickly let go and moved to opposite each other. Both pretty much a good distance away. Neither looked at each other and kagome was uncomfortable enough.

"Umm...I'm gonna take these to John!" she quickly grabbed the documents and copies.

"Yeah, um...I better go see what the runt wanted!"

They both headed for the entrance out and bumped sides, sending the papers flying.

"Uh! Sorry!!"

They said in unison as they both got down to pick up the scattered papers. When Inuyasha gave kagome the rest of the papers, of course neither made eye contact, they didn't notice koga had picked up some papers too. As koga gave the remaining papers to her, he stopped and looked at them both.

'Somethin's going on. . .'

He looked quizzically at the two till all three heard Sango's voice from afar. Kagome's head shot up as she heard what her friend had said.

"Kagome! I'm sorry, I won't be able to give you a ride after work, I gotta go. Call me tonight!"

Koga immediately went next to kagome and suddenly sniffed the air around her. She smelt like. .

'WHOA! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!'

He quickly put his arm around kagome and hugged her tightly to his side. His face found its way a little too close for her liking.

"Don't worry Kagome, I can give ya' ride. I don't mind at all."

She turned to look at him and saw nothing but lust in his eyes. She immediately looked down and blushed uncomfortably. Inuyasha already knew that Koga smelled her scent, and grew fury as he watched him place his arm around her and practically sniffed her like she was his mating bitch.

'Kagome's nobody's bitch, but MINE!'

He growled and tore kagome away from koga. He led her behind him, as he stepped up to koga.

"Don't worry about it Koga, I already got it covered."

Koga was not about to let him get away with HIS woman! Especially when she was feeling like this!

"Its alright Inuyasha, I got it. I'm pretty sure kagome doesn't mind."

Kagome got tense as both of them looked directly into each others eyes. She could tell that both were seriously angry by the tone of voice they were talking in. If this was the feudal era, by that look, they would probably fight to the death! She had to try and get herself out of this. Them fighting was one thing, but just by looking at Inuyasha in a defense mode like that seriously turned her on! Not that she liked fighting or anything, but this was too much! She had to get out of this fast! She was already feeling a lot of moisture on her coming from her lower middle now, and if she didn't act soon, soon that invincible liquid was gonna make itself known by sliding down her skirt and putting itself into view!

"Um...I ....I'll get right back to you boys, okay!?" she nervously turned around until Koga grabbed her by the arm to turn her back.

"But Kagome! You-" well, he tried anyways. Inuyasha slapped his hand away from her roughly.

"Don't TOUCH her!"

"Who do you think you are to tell me so, DOG BOY?!"

By then, everyone was looking at the rivaled pair. The floor was in silence. Kagome tried again to leave.

"Look guys, make up your minds later okay! I'm gonna go WORK now, settle this later!"

She left calmly. That is until she wasn't in sight of them anymore and hurriedly walked to the restroom. No one paid attention to her when she left but just looked at the two young men. Whispering started and soon everyone was questioning and betting on what was going to happen next. Once the two saw Kagome leave, they relaxed a little. Inuyasha saw everyone staring at them like this was going to be some kind of high school fight or some thing. He then glared at Koga. He whispered lightly, knowing well enough that Koga would hear him.

"Look Koga, stay away from her. I know your reason for wanting to take her home. Don't play me for a fool."

Koga smirked as he whispered back.

"Damn straight. I know your not as stupid either Inuyasha. So don't give me your bull."

"She has a boyfriend remember? She isn't the type to just fuck and leave."

"Your right, she isn't your taste at all."

Inuyasha winced and growled lowly at the same time. Koga sighed.

"Fine, take her home. But the minute I hear something went up, your going down mutt!"

Their eyes narrowed each others. The two departed and Inuyasha yelled for everyone to get back to work. Meanwhile, Kagome was still in the bathroom, trying to figure out why she acted the way she did.

'Oh great, now what?! What am I supposed to do?! Why did I let some stupid fantasy get a hold of me? This is crazy! And then me hovering all over Inuyasha! And in the COPY ROOM?! Great, I wonder what he's gonna say to that! Probably something smart ass, like "so much for company today" ! And oh my GOD! He and Koga!? Its like the two knew that I was in heat or some thing!! Did they. . .? NO! That's crazy talk! Where's Sango when I need her?!'

After she had cleaned herself with toilet paper and a bit of soap wash(thank goodness no one was in there!), she walked out the stall, went to the sink and tried to rinse her face. She still smelt like sweat and she wasn't about to go out there smelling like heat! She got a piece of paper towel, damped it, and put some soap wash on it, but not to much. She carefully rubbed her face and the back of her neck, even a little on her upper chest, just in case. Then she rinsed the towel and re-wet it. Repeating the same process, she finished and fixed her clothes.

'I don't care if I go out there smelling like soap wash. As long as no one gets the slightest hint of what I was feeling earlier. ( sigh) What a day! '

Kagome peeked out the door to notice that everyone was working. It seemed as if nothing had happened. She walked out calmly feeling refreshed and hell of a lot better. She walked to her cubicle and sat down.

'Okay, I know I didn't dream this up! Why is everyone acting so. . .so. . . oblivious!?'

As she was thinking, she noticed that Shippo carefully and quietly, peered in her office, and was leaving some office supplies on the floor.

"What? Friends don't say "hi" any more?" he looked up her with un-easiness.

"Sorry. It just freaked me out a little when I saw you and Inuyasha. . ." he blushed lightly.

"Oh Shippo, nothing was going on. I suddenly felt light headed and Inuyasha happened to be there."

The short young man's smile was the brightest she's ever seen. He put one hand behind his head and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry Kagome. It just looked, weird. And seeing you two in the that copy room-"

"Its okay Shippo! Don't worry about it!"

She didn't even wanna know what he thought. Even Shippo knew what went on in the copy room. They talked for a bit then Shippo said he had to leave. After Shippo left, it was about time to get ready to leave. She didn't get much work done, so she figured she would just finish it on Monday. She turned off her computer, fed her plant some water, carefully grabbed her purse from the file cabinet. Since her house keys were inside, she didn't want to lose or drop those. She clocked out, went to the elevator and got in. She eventually made her way outside the company building and started to walk home. Of course, she only lived about three miles away, walking in heels didn't matter much, as long as she didn't see Koga or Inuyasha around. She didn't care if she got mugged, as long as those two were out of sight. She walked slowly, trying to take in why things had to happen today. For being five in the afternoon, it felt like seven. Not much of a difference, but she felt it in the weather. The air was cooler, and any time now, the sun would begin to set. She looked at the small restaurants, stores, and little things on her way home.

Inuyasha looked everywhere for her. He looked in her office, all the copy rooms, and even when no one was looking or inside, he called her name softly in the girls bathroom. He checked the clock only to find out that she had already clocked out. He also noticed that Koga clocked out not to far behind her.

'Damn it!'

He raced out the building and into the parking lot. He got into his well-equipped '99 black BMW, and drove out.

This was practically downtown, and having walked two blocks, she wasn't gonna get home till about ten or midnight. She sighed when she thought about how much her feet were going to ache. But then again, anything was better as long she could find some way to forget about today. A car horn broke her thoughts and she turned to her right to find him in his car, parked on the curb next to her.

"Didn't you need a ride?" Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No, its okay. It's a nice day out anyway, I'll walk."

"In those shoes? I doubt within the next hour you'll be saying that."

Kagome smiled and gave in. She rolled her eyes as she opened the car door and sat in. He pulled out of the sidewalk and drove ahead.


	6. Ch 6

"Inuyasha, you really didn't have to give me a ride . I could've walked or taken the bus."

"Which reminds me, what happened to your car?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Then why did you come without it?"

"I thought I could get a ride with Sango, I needed to talk to her anyway." Inuyasha raised his brow.

"About?"

"To tell her whether it was a good idea to break up with Hojo or not."

"So then you and Hobo aren't together anymore?"

"No. HOJO and I, aren't together anymore."

Inuyasha felt a little sad for her. He remembered back when she excitingly blabbered out saying how he was a pre-med doctor, and how sweet he was, and nice, and all the other stupid shit about him. Words of apology were never his thing, so he was finding it hard to say he was sorry for being so rough on her today. Kagome noticed this and decided to make it easier on him.

"And before you say your sorry or ask if I'm okay, I'm fine. Its better this way I guess."

Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled lightly. He liked the fact that whenever he felt he was in trouble or uncomfortable, she would always find some way to help him out.

"So, then why were you gonna ask Sango if it was a good idea? You already broke up with him."

"Yeah but it's not like we got over each other in just a couple of hours. We just broke up and it'll be a little bit discomforting."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink, for some un-explainable reason.

"Then. . .you still have feelings for him?"

Kagome sensed his small downfall and tried to make it better.

"No. I mean I liked him. But I didn't love him. He was more of a good friend than a boyfriend."

When Inuyasha heard that she didn't LOVE him, he unnoticeably puffed his chest and lifted his chin with pride. Though he had no idea why. But it all crashed down when she began to speak.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll just date for fun, and secretly look for love."

"Why would you do that? I thought you always said that you liked your boyfriends, never loved them?"

"Well, I've never been with someone that I love, and I think it would be nice to love someone. Especially have that person love you in return."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, not ALL of us want to stay single or just have flings."

Hearing her say that made him think about what Koga had said earlier, during their little duel..

". . .She isn't the type to just fuck and leave."

"Your right. She isn't YOUR taste at all."

'Is that what she's saying? That I only go for girls for a good lay? Well it isn't my fault that all THEY want from me is money. . .and a good lay.'

He gripped the wheel as he drove. Kagome saw this and began to wonder what was going on.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

'Am I okay? You're sayin' that all I'm good for is screwing women?! Am I okay. .?! hmm...'

"Kagome have you been feelin' okay? You practically passed out in the copy room."

Kagome stiffened as she remembered what happened.

'Oh shit! He remembers!'

'Ah ha! Now the tables have turned!'

"Umm, well. . . .its really a little hot in there and when I bent over to get a paper I dropped, the fan of the copy machine was blowing hot air. I guess it just took me from there. We should get some kind of a fan in there. You know? "

'Oh, she's good. But not good enough! Damn liar.'

"You sure? I mean, you didn't look like you were dehydrating or anything."

"Yup. I'm sure. Why?"

Inuyasha kept a straight face while he drove.

"Well, we're friends right?"

Kagome suddenly felt a knot in her stomach. She turned her head facing the window and looked outside.

"Of course."

"And you wouldn't lie to me. Would you?"

Kagome felt like her mind was gonna explode. She didn't know where he was getting at, but she didn't like it. She kept looking outside, trying to hide her nervous face.

"Why would I?"

"I'm just asking, that's all." Inuyasha glanced at kagome, then back to the road.

'She's getting nervous.'

Kagome turned to face him.

"Why would you ask that though?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Just askin'. So how come you don't ask me about anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like the stuff you ask Sango?" kagome lightly blushed, then giggled.

"Well, I didn't know you were interested in the job!"

"Hey! I'm just as good of a friend she is!" Kagome just shook her head.

"Yes but, you're. . . .well. . .not a girl. And its gonna be hard to ask you on SOME stuff."

"Oh, I get it. You're being a sexist! What, not feminine enough for you?!" Kagome giggled.

"Don't get upset Inuyasha!"

"Who says I'm UPSET?!"

She laughed lightly, then placed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha immediately tensed up and glanced down at her.

"Inuyasha. If you want, I'll ask you for your opinion before Sango's. Would that be better?"

While she was talking, he couldn't help but question why he felt so tense when kagome was this close. Usually they were constantly face to face. But then again, they were always arguing when they were like that. This was different. She willingly put her head to rest on his shoulder, like she trusted him or something.

'Well duh you moron! She's your FRIEND? Of course she trusts you!'

Then another voice argued back.

'Then why get so nervous? You know you feel those bubbly things in your stomach, and your heart is racing now that she's closer than ever and not in an arguing phase. You like the fact that just out of nowhere she put her head on your shoulder. She feels relaxed enough, and all you want to do is put your arm around her and kiss the top of her head. Right?'

"Inuyasha?" he broke his little mind contact and answered.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Kagome went to her side of the seat and her brows raised in confusion.

"Well I won't be able to ask you anything if you don't pay attention."

"I was paying attention, jeez."

After an uncomfortable one minute silence, they finally got to her apartment building. He drove up to the curve and parked, not turning off his car. Kagome sighed and gathered her purse, looking for her keys.

"Well, thanks for the ride Inuyasha."

"Sure, anytime." just as she was about to reach for the door handle he remembered some thing.

"Hey why was it that Sango told you to call her tonight for?"

"Oh yeah, that. Well she wanted to go out tonight to 'celebrate' me being single."

"Celebrate?" he arched his brow.

"It's a girl thing, trust me."

"You guys going?"

"I dunno. She really wants to go, maybe. Why? You and Miroku wanna join us?" she smiled.

"I dunno.."

"Well, give her or me a call and we'll work something out. kay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Then out of nowhere Kagome leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyes practically bulged out. He relaxed a bit and stared at Kagome looking at him. She smiled and opened the door to get out.

"Thanks again for the ride, Inuyasha!"

As she closed the door he quickly lowered the passenger side window, and leaned to the passenger side.

"Hey!" Kagome turned around.

"What?"

"One question, did you want Koga to give you a ride?"

"It wouldn't of really mattered. Why?"

"No, I said did you WANT him to give you a ride."

"I wouldn't of minded."

"Is he your FRIEND too?"

"I consider him one."

"So you would've given HIM a kiss too?! Is that what you're saying?!"

Kagome walked up to the car, leaned down on the window, and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes. They were face to face as they spoke.

"Where are you GETTING at, Inuyasha?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you would probably give any other FRIEND a kiss if they drove you home."

"What do I look like to you, a KISSING BOOTH?!"

"I dunno Kagome, you TELL ME!"

"For your information, I only kiss SPECIAL FRIENDS!!"

"And how many are those, FIFTY!?"

"ABOUT ONE YOU MORON!!"

Inuyasha stood dead silent. He didn't know what to say. She just said that she only kissed special friends, and that she had only one. Kagome was speechless to say the least. She didn't know what to do. Her head was practically IN the car, she was face to face with Inuyasha, and . . . .now what?

She grumbled, took her head out of the car, and walked to her building. She opened the door and closed it. Watching it all was a very stunned Inuyasha. He turned to the wheel and pulled out of the curve to the road. As he was driving, he continued to think what had happened.

'She just said that I'm special. . .'

His mind argued back and forth.

'No she didn't! She just said that she has ONE special friend!'

'Put it together you stupid shit! She only kisses special friends, she only has ONE, and she kissed YOU!'

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. First he gets all bubbly and nervous when she leaned on him, then he gets all excited when she mentions that he's special to her. He gripped the wheel and grumbled.

"So what if I'm SPECIAL?! Don't mean anything to me!" His mind begged to differ.

'Yeah, sure buddy. You know you're dying of happiness inside! You mean some thing to her, and that has you bouncing up and all around the walls!'

"Feh!"


	7. Ch 7

" I dunno…"

"C'mon Sango! Please!"

Sango paced around in her bedroom. Each time she turned, she would face him and give him an unsure look.

"I promise I'll call you if something happens. Pleeeese!"

Sango sighed. She walked in front of him, and looked down at him.

He had dark brown hair and eyes. He was about her shoulder height, and had light little freckles on his cheeks. He was slim and white complected.

"Look Kohaku….the second you feel discomfort, or any pain, give me a call. I mean it. I don't care if it's in the middle of night, okay?"

He jumped at her response, lept in her arms, and hugged her tightly.

"You're the best sister ever!"

Sango gently hugged him back and laughed.

"Hey, I'm your ONLY sister!"

He let her go and ran to the kitchen to call his friend. Sango watched him run out of her room and into the kitchen. For being a 13 year old, he sure could act like a 5 year old some times. She sighed and sat on her pink/violet bed. She looked around her room and thought about her lifestyle. She could hear her excited little brother talking on the phone.

'Life's okay.'

Her thoughts stopped for a moment when she looked at the time. She had her small digital alarm clock on a nightstand, next to her bed, it read 7:15.

'Hmm, I have about 4 hours to get ready. What to do…?'

Then, a thought struck her. She could go to Kagome's, or tell Kagome to come here, and they could get ready together. It sounded high schoolish, but hey, it's been awhile since they've done that. And tonight felt like a good night to do it besides, Kohaku was going to stay with a friend tonight, so they'd have the apartment to themselves. Not that she minded him there, not at all, I mean c'mon, he was the only living relative she had left, AND he was her little brother. She laid down and grabbed her cordless from the night stand. She dialed Kagome's number and waited. It seemed to ring forever until it finally picked up.

"Hi, I'm not here right now, so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you later. Thank you."

'Answering machine? What the heck are you doing Kagome? She's probably asleep.'

Sango giggled lightly and cleared her throat for the upcoming messege.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!"

Kagome, being startled, jumped from the side of her bed to the floor, falling on her back and her calves still on the bed.

"OOMPH!"

She grunted and struggled to get up. She slid her legs off the bed and was lying flat on her cream colored carpeted floor, all the while hearing Sango giggling and laughing on her answering machine.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! How much do you wanna bet, that you just fell off the bed?!"

Kagome cursed under breath for having programmed the stupid machine for a whole 3 minutes. She got to her knees, grabbed a hold of her blue metallic cordless phone, and pressed the talk button.

"How is it that you know me so well?" Her voice was raspy and a tad deep.

"Oh, I dunno friend! Maybe cuz' I've known you since we were kids?" kagome yawned.

"I guess, care to tell me why you woke me from my beauty sleep?" Sango giggled lightly.

"Sorry, had to do that. Umm, what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I am currently sitting on my knees, on the floor. Why?" sango giggled.

"I told you I was sorry! Anyways, why don't you come over and get dressed here."

Kagome grunted as she got up from the floor and laid on her dark blue bed. She turned over so she could lie on her stomach.

"Sure, but….where are we going?" Sango dramatically sighed.

"HELLO! We ARE going out clubbing, remember?"

"We are?"

"YES! We are. So gather your skanky clothes together and get your sorry ass over here."

"Hey! I DO NOT wear skanky clothes!"

"Oh yeah, I must've mistaken you for Inuyasha's girl friend. Since you two are like, twins."

"WHAT?! I don't look like her!"

"HA! That's a laugh!"

"Hey, I don't look like her okay."

"Oh stop. Besides, if we get drunk like we did 2 wks ago, Inuyasha might mistake you for his girlfriend. Wouldn't that be something?!"

"NO, it would not. Stop daydreaming, what time do you want me over?"

"Hmm….how about now?" Kagome sighed.

"Okay. Just let me get comfy and I'll bring my stuff."

"Aw, just like old times, remember?"

"Yup. I'll see you in a bit."

"See you here!"

"Bye."

Kagome hung up and put her face on the bed. She rolled over to her back and thought for a moment.

'Hmm…what IF he would mistake me for his girl?'

Kagome immediately sat up and slapped her forehead.

'NO! I will not think like that! If he wanted me, he had plenty of chances!'

She slouched her back and sighed.

"Yeah, plenty of chances."

Kagome got up, stretched, and went to her closet to get her things ready.

"Hmm….what to where…?"

Sango rummaged through her closet to find something to wear.

"What's Kagome gonna wear?"

After she got what she wanted, she laid them out on her bed. She looked around her room and saw that she made a mess. She got everything together in a big bundle, and stuffed it in her closet, quickly shutting the door.

"Well, there goes that mess!"

She decided to go the kitchen to make some tea. Knowing her and Kagome, they would probably want to chit chat a little before they got ready.

Kagome got her outfit and hung it on a hanger. She got her keys and her purse and walked to her front door. She looked around her apartment. Everything seemed right in place. She walked out and locked her door. She didn't bother taking any hair products or makeup, knowing Sango, the girl had everything. She walked to the elevator and pushed button '1'. She patiently waited till the elevator reached its destination. She got little butterflies in her stomach whenever the elevator made an accidental stop.

'Kids, always pushing buttons.'

The elevator opened its doors and Kagome walked out. She walked the small lobby towards the entrance and out to her car, which was parked not to far away. She opened the passenger door and put the seat back so she could lay her clothes on it. She closed the door and went to the other side to get in. Once inside, she turned on her car and pushed 'Lock'.

'You can never be too careful.'

Sango had just finished taking a quick shower. She wrapped herself in her light pink robe. For a girl who can defend herself, she certainly liked pink a lot. She sat down on her couch, bending one knee and letting the other hang to the floor. She had a small coffee table in front, which had 2 cups of tea.

'Where is she?'

In middle of her thoughts, her door bell rang. She sprung up from her couch and skipped to the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

They greeted each other like school girls and gathered on the couch.

They were sipping on their tea and conversing about how the night would be spent and their day at work.

"Anyways, so who gave you a ride today?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Wow, never thought he'd be one for favors. Then again…."

"Then again what?"

"Nothing."

"Sango."

"What?"

"Sango!"

"What! All I'm saying is that he's always been, I dunno, protective of you or some thing."

Kagome placed her cup down on the coffee table and got comfortable.

"Whatever." Sango did the same.

"You know its true."

"Yeah, uh huh."

"Don't play games with me! I can see right through him! Its like, if he had the chance, he'd ask you to go out or some thing."

Kagome completely forgot about her little emotion secret and opened her mouth.

"Then why hasn't he done it yet?! It's not like I'm ALWAYS taken."

Sango blinked in cofusment. Which was immediately smoothed with a sly smile and devilish eyes.

"Sooo, you have a thing for Inuyasha."

Kagome gulped and looked frantically at anything, anything but Sango's gaze.

"Oh please. Don't even start your little assumptions. There's nothing betwe-"

Sango dramatically fell back on the arm of the couch, with her arm on her forehead.

"How could you! I thought I was your best friend! See how you treat me!" Kagome giggled.

"Stop with the dramatic act! You know I tell you everything!"

Sango came back up and pounced on Kagome.

"Everything but this!"

Kagome struggled to get out of her grasp.

"WHAT?! I tell you everything! I'm not you! I don't go off telling other people!"

"Like who?!"

Kagome managed to grab a hold of Sango's shoulders and pushed right. They stumbled off the couch and Kagome now stood over Sango, gripping her arms.

"Everytime I tell you something, I end up hearing it from Miroku!" Sango giggled.

"C'mon! It's just Miroku!"

Sango quickly gasped and rolled the side, knocking the table over.

"OWW! HEY!"

"Unless, you don't want Miroku to find out!"

"Of course I don't want him to find out! If I did, I would tell him!"

"No! The only reason you don't want him to find out is cuz THEN he'll tell Inuyasha!"

Kagome rolled over and pinned Sango.

"BULL! What do I care if he finds out?! I don't care! I DON'T CARE!!"

"Alright, we can deal with lesbianism, but you two?"

"I thought Sango would've been the dominant one…?"

The two girls quickly looked towards the front the door and noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku were standing in the middle of the door way. Of course the girls' position didn't look right. Kagome was in sweat pants, and a tank top, pinning Sango by the shoulders. Sango was wearing nothing but a bath robe, being pinned by Kagome, she had her knee up, causing a long and revealing slit going to her upper thigh. Sango cleared her throat.

"Guys c'mon, it's not what it looks like." Inuyasha smirked.

"Sure it's not." Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's smirk and got off Sango, helping her up in the process.

"Look guys, you're a tad bit EARLY, so if you don't mind.."

Miroku walked next to Sango and placed his arm around her.

"You know Sango, if you give a me chance, I could turn you over the OTHER side."

Sango elbowed his ribs and walked towards her bedroom.

"Like I said, you guys are WAY to early, so if you don't mind, us ladies have to get ready. C'mon Kagome."

Inuyasha lightly chuckled. "Right, is that what they call it now, 'getting ready'?"

Kagome shot him a scowful look and walked towards Sango's bedroom. The bedroom door opened and Sango's head peered out.

"Oh yeah, hey guys, help yourselves to anything, okay?" Both guys replied in unison.

"Okay mommy!" Sango gave them a deathly glare, mumbling to herself before shutting the door.

"Jackasses…"

Both guys laughed and sat on the couch.

"Now what?"

"I dunno."

"Hey Sango! You got cable?" they heard a dim voice come from the bedroom. "Yes!"

Inuyasha looked for the remote while Miroku went to the kitchen and looked for some munchies. He found some Doritos, dip, and some soda cans. He brought them to the coffee table, which Inuyasha put back, and sat down. Inuyasha grabbed the remote and started flipping through. Miroku drank his soda and asked Inuyasha.

"Think they'll take long?" Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yup."

"Hmm…" Miroku got more soda and another bag of chips that he had found.

"Alright, now we can wait."


	8. Ch 8

Sango was deciding whether she should dress first, or put her make-up on. While she was thinking, Kagome sat indian style on her bed.

"What are THEY doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that they called earlier."

"And...?"

"Nothing, they had nothing to do and wanted to hang here for a while."

"For a while? More like two hours early."

"Honey, we chatted for about two hours." Kagome sighed.

"Great, while you're getting ready, I'll still have to take a shower."

"No one's stopping you."

"Okay, throw me out of your room."

"No. I'm saying hurry up cuz' if we take long, those are gonna finish up my food. You know how they get."

"Mmhmm. Alright, well, give me an hour."

"Sure. If I'm not in here, I'll be out stalling the free loaders."

"Okay."

Kagome went to Sango's room bathroom. Sango got dressed without putting on her shoes. She walked to her body mirror that was next to her door. She had a v-neck , 3/4 length, blood red blouse. She wore a knee length black skirt with high thigh rise slits on both sides. She smirked when she saw her reflection.

'Hmm, I look pretty good. Can you say 'seductress'?'

Sango giggled lightly and went to the living room with the guys.

'I wonder...'

Kagome was rinsing herelf in the shower. She shut the water off, grabbed the towel and dried her hair. Well, not dried, but just enough to have it towel dried, she wanted it a tad wet, after all. She stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around her. She wiped the mist from the

mirror and stared at her reflection.

' I look nothing like his girl. How would he ever mistake me for her?'

Disregarding her thoughts, she began to fix her hair and brush her teeth.

"Okay, tell me again why we're going out?" Sango sat on her love seat couch, giving Miroku an obvious glare.

"Don't you ever pay attention? We're celebrating her break up. You, know, so she won't feel down or anything." Inuyasha's brow rose.

"How come you guys never celebrate any of my break ups?"

"Cuz' you have so many, its like changing your underwear, you do it often." Miroku laughed aloud.

"OOH! Dude, she got you there man! No sense in arguing with that!"

Miroku was sitting on one end of the couch, and Inuyasha on the other. Inuyasha quickly leaned towards Miroku and slapped him on the bac k of his head while he was eating. Miroku slouched forward and started choking on a potato chip and soda. When he calmed down, he leaned back on the couch and looked at Inuyasha.

"I was only kidding!"

"Yeah, and so is that stain on your shirt."

Miroku looked down on his chest and found that it had a small stain.

"You asshole! This is silk!!"

Sango was in a loose ball, laughing away and drying her eyes of tears.

"Good thing I don't have any make-up on!"

She cleared her throat and sat up. Miroku was still fretting about his shirt.

"Stop being such a baby! Its small, just wash it out and blow dry it."

Miroku stood up and went around the kitchen to the bathroom in the hallway.

"A little help here!" Sango got up and went over to him.

"Ugh! Your like a little kid!"

Both in the bathroom, they struggled to get the stain off. Inuyasha was still in the living room, watching TV when he heard Sango call him.

"Inuyasha, can you get my blow dryer from my bathroom?"

"Isn't Kagome in there?"

"She should be done already." Inuyasha lazily stood up and sighed.

"Alright, hold on."

He walked over to Sango's bedroom and knocked on the door.

'No answer. She must be changing in the bathroom or something."

He carefully walked in and saw that her clothes were laid out on the bed.

'Is that what she's gonna wear?' He eyed her clothes carefully.

"Feh!"

He walked to the bathroom door and was about to knock, but it suddenly opened. Standing before him was Kagome. She was still wearing the towel, a SMALL towel to be exact. Her hair was teased with mousse, so it still looked wet. He looked at her from down, up. Her legs had been smoothed over with satin cream, so he saw them glittery. The towel reached high upon her thighs, about two inches below her butt. He saw plenty of her legs. Her thighs looked good

enough to be around his waist. Her hips weren't to big or too small, and her waist looked smooth underneath the towel. Her bust looked TOO good. He had to put his hands in his pockets to sustain them from grabbing her breasts. Her neck line looked perfect, and her hair had a small smudge of mousse above her ear. Kagome was stunned. She was frozen, her hand still on the door knob. What the heck was he doing the room? There, he was, standing there with his black slacks, that hugged his hips a bit.

'Probably making his cute ass stick out-WHOA!'

Kagome kept her eyes down as she checked him out. She didn't notice before, but he looked pretty good. He had a black belt and wore an olive green long sleeve shirt. Two top buttons opened loosely. She could see a glimpse of his chest, and his neck looked strong and sturdy. His

hair was his usual, half loose ponytail, and the rest swayed to his back. She did all she could not to make eye contact. She payed attention to his shoulders. They looked REALLY nice. The

sleeves were almost tight, but loose enough to see his muscles. All of a sudden, his arm started to move upwards. She froze even more, she didn't know what he was gonna do. Until a though struck her.

'Oh gods! He's gonna lift my chin and KISS me!!'

His hand came to a strand of hair just above her ear, smoothed it out, and placed it behind her ear.

"You some of that stuff on." Kagome blinked in confusement and mentally scowled at herself.

'WHAT?! Okay, you gotta stop kidding yourself!' she cleared her throat.

"Mousse?"

"I guess." Kagome began to get angry, for no apparent reason.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Inuyasha bit back.

"Sango just asked for the damn blow dryer, what crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha eyed her.

"You've been really moody ya' know. Are you PMSing or something?" Kagome was steeming!

"Look, I'll get the blow dryer, you get OUT." Inuyasha chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Its not like I haven't seen anything like it before."

"You pig!!"

"Whatever."

"What do you mean "whatever"?! This is very expensive." Sango sighed in agitation.

"So buy yourself a new one."

Miroku was standing as helpless as one can be while Sango kept rubbing the material.

"You know, I can't help you like this, its not loose enough."

Miroku un-buttoned a couple more while Sango pulled on the shirt. Apparently she pulled a little too hard.

"Hey, watch it!"

Sango looked up to yell at him but realized they were a little. . . . close. Sango was speechless. She never realized it, but up close, Miroku was kinda cute. His cool eyes, and his hair looked a little wavy. Not to mention, she was getting a great view of his chest.

'Wow....'

Not noticing she started to blush a little. Miroku noticing this, smirked and leaned in closer, practically touching her forehead with his. He whispered low and husky.

"Need more room to rub it off? This fits me a little. . .tight."

He put his hand on his back and pulled down lightly while wiggling his shoulders, revealing more of his chest and now his bare shoulders.

Sango was mesmorized. With her eyes, she followed his shirt slide down the shoulders towards his mid back. Her hands left the stain and glided down to the front of his abs. She didn't know he was built. She felt the smoothness of his ribbed, built abdomen. Her face was practically

giving out heat exhaustion. He slowly placed his hands on her hips. He felt the coolness of her skirt and the smooth thinness of her blouse. Both were quiet and still. Suddenly Sango looked up at him, glared evilly, and slapped him on the face.

"Lecher!!"

Miroku rubbed his face and watched as Sango walked away. He buttoned his shirt and went to the living room. He sat down next to Inuyasha and slouched in.

"Where did Sango go?"

"She went in the room with Kagome."

"Oh."

"You had a 'moment', didn't you?"

"Yup."

"You pushed it, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Dumbass."

"I couldn't help it."

"He couldn't help it?" Kagome was standing in front of the body mirror, adjusting her earrings while Sango paced back and forth.

"Stupid monk!" I know he wouldn't be able to hold still!"

"So?" Sango glanced at Kagome.

"So what?"

"So. . .how did he look?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean! You felt his stomach! You saw his chest!"

"Yeah, so?" Kagome sighed dramatically.

"Nevermind."

Kagome finished her dressing and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. Sango put her strapless 2 ½ inch heels. Kagome had similar heels to Sango, but hers had a single strap around the ankles. Sango did her usual make up style, but instead of pink shadow, she used a natural light beige with some light shimmer. She also used some black eyeliner on the bottom, and some clear

gloss. Kagome had no eye shadow, but under black eyeliner, and some gloss to go with it.. They were pretty much natural girls. They sprayed some of their perfume on and walked out, ready to go. The guys were still on the couch, when they heard the door open.

"Its about damn time!"

"Ladies do take pleasure in making us wait."

The guys truned towards the girls, thier hearts skipped a beat. Inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off Kagome. She had a black half top, whick swayed down from her right shoulder towards her left arm. She showed about ½ inch of her stomach. Her denim skirt had a ruffle at the bottom, and

had black heeled shoes. He was practically yelling for mercy in his head! Miroku on the other hand was in the same situation. Seeing Sango in full dress mode was a major turn on for him. I mean, he saw here earlier, but damn! Now she had her heels, which made her legs look so damn good! And she must have put some glittery powder on or something cuz' her chest was shining. Sango broke the silence.

"C'mon boys! Stop Gawking and lets go!".

Both guys looked at each other. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and gave him a smirk saying, 'Oh yeah!'


	9. Ch 9

The club was crowded, especially on the dance floor. Lights were flashing and changing colors everywhere. There were even laser rays moving with the beat. The music was booming loud, and there were endless dance movements on the floor. The bar wasn't too packed, but it had its crowd. Upstairs, where the tables were, sat some numerous groups. Some were groups of three, some were groups of seven. Some people were drinking the night away, others were either drinking lightly, or slow.

Sango and Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango, having a tight hold of Kagome's wrist, pushed her way through the crowd. Obviously, it was too crowded, and a bit tight. Since Sango was practically dragging her, she lost grip and her hand slid away. Kagome was about to rush through to get to her but, was roughly pushed back by a guy within in the crowd. Seeing this, angered Inuyasha. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly next to him. Kagome blinked in surprise.

'Why is he holding me so tight?'

With his free arm, he literally began to push through. Miroku, not wanting to get lost in the crowd, even though it was full with 'ladies', grabbed the back of Kagome's blouse. They were half way through to the bar, until Miroku stumbled a bit. He gripped tighter on Kagome's blouse and felt something come apart. Kagome's eyes grew big and she stiffened immediately. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. She put her hand between of her breasts', trying to figure something out. She realized that her bra felt a little. . . loose. She turned around and slapped Miroku on the face.

"PERVERT!!" With that, she ran off through the crowd.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, then glared at Miroku.

"What did you do?" Miroku rubbed his cheek, smiling idiotically.

"Uh, I accidently. . . un-hooked her bra?"

Inuyasha slapped Miroku on the head twice before going of f to find Kagome. Miroku rubbed his head, sighed, and went to the bar Sango. Sango had already ordered a round of apple martini's for her and kagome, and a round of corona's for the guys. She spoke aloud for Miroku to hear.

"Hey! Where were you guys? Where's Kagome?" Miroku leaned against the bar.

"She had a small predicament. Inuyasha went with her."

"Oh. Here, take this tray and follow me upstairs so we can get a table."

Miroku wasn't given much choice as Sango shoved the tray against his chest, practically spilling the drinks over him. They walked steadily up the stairs, and walked to a table towards the edge of the rail, so they could get a good view of the dance floor below.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall. He watched as girls walked out the bathroom. Some were laughing, some were leaning on each other for support of balance. He waited patiently for Kagome to come out. Inside, Kagome was in a stall, fixing her bra. She was grumbling the whole time.

'Stupid Miroku! Why can't he just once, just ONCE, keep his hands to himself!?'

Once she finished, she walked out and checked herself in front of the mirror. She fixed her hair and straightened her blouse. She gave herself one last look, then headed out.

Inuyusha saw her walk out and touched her shoulder. She turned to face him in confusement.

"Hey, you okay?" Kagome wasn't sure how to answer.

"Um, yeah."

Inuyasha nodded his head and led her upstairs where he assumed Sango and Miroku were. As they went upstairs they spotted Sango and Miroku . They went over to them and sat down. Sango was sitting next to Miroku, and Inuyasha sat across from Miroku. The only seat that was available was next to Inuyasha. She didn't know why, but she felt a little uneasy sitting next to him. Not in a bad way, but in a nervous way. She sat down and scooted to the edge of the table. Inuyasha didn't pay attention and made conversation.

"So, now that we're here, what're we doin'?" Sango smiled brightly.

"First of all, we're all gonna take a shot!" Kagome looked at Sango.

"A shot? Why a shot?"

"Cuz', we're gonna start off good. And to start off good, we need a shot!"

"We don't even have shots right now." Just then, a waitress delivered five shots. Inuyasha glanced at kagome.

"Feh! There's no excuse now Kagome."

"Fine. Wait, who asked for shots?" Miroku smiled.

"That would be my apologies Ms. Kagome. For earlier. . ." Kagome glared at him for a bit.

"It's okay. Thanks." Sango divided the shots eagerly and anxiously.

"Okay! Every one's got one. Let's make a toast before we 'sip'." Kagome was confused.

"Wait a minute. How come I have two?"

"Cuz' we're celebrating for you!"

"What?! How come we never celebrate for Inuyasha?"

"Are you kidding? We'd be alcoholics!" Inuyasha wasn't expecting that one.

"Hey!" Kagome giggled.

"Fine, celebrate we will."

The four of them grabbed their shots and raised it in the air. Inuyasha scoffed.

"This is so teen-ish." Sango glared at him.

"Shut up and share the toast!" She smiled at Kagome and motioned for her to say a toast.

"Um. . .to my friends, who are always there. And. . .to all-"

"She said a toast! Not a speech! C'mon!" Everyone glared at Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome cleared her throat.

"And to men. If it wasn't for them, we girls wouldn't be able to celebrate dumping them!"

Sango cheered aloud. As for the guys, they just grumbled to themselves. They brought the shots down to their mouths and drank fast. Afterwards, some hissing noises were made, and if not that, coughing or straining of the throat.

"Damn! That felt good!"

"Whoo! Hell yeah!"

"Ugh! That burns!"

"Tell me about it!"

Sango looked at Kagome's other shot.

"Hey, you forgot one." kagome looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious! I just drank one!" Inuyasha pitched in.

"Yeah Kagome, you need one more!" Miroku decide to gang up on her too.

"Kagome, it will be better if you just take it and get it over with."

Kagome looked like a little girl who was ready to cry.

'I can't drink this! If the first one burned this much, how will I react to this one?!'

The group continued to taunt her. Kagome swallowed hard, not too sure she wanted to drink the substance. By now they were cheering Kagome on. She decided that she didn't want to start drinking to fast, if she did, she would do something stupid. Like all the other times she started to drink to fast. She put her shot down and was about to tell everyone that she would drink it later, until she heard Inuyasha's comment.

"All the girls I've dated take up to three in a row."

For a not so strange reason, Kagome felt anger and jealousy. She DID NOT like to be compared to all his other 'women'. What the hell was he thinking? That all his ex's compared to her? That they were stronger than her? Please.

'If they were half the women they say they were, they would AT LEAST learn how to keep a guy in his place.'

Kagome sat to the side, facing Inuyasha. She picked up her shot and drank it within a second, not losing eye contact with him. She placed the small glass on the table and narrowed her eyes to him. With her tongue, she wiped a small drop of tequila off the edge of her lips, all the while looking intently at him.

Inuyasha was total awe. Seeing how Kagome drank the shot, the way she licked the remaining tequila off her lips, and while looking at him. That was a big turn on for him. He just stared at her, her looking at him.

Kagome smirked and stood up, her stomach was inches from his face. She peered down at him.

Inuyasha looked up slowly, admiring the shape of her smooth stomach, his eyes moving upwards, trying to overlook her breasts' as they were almost in the way of looking at her face. He moved his seat back a little and looked up at her.

She kept looking at him. She smirked flirtatiously, and walked away. Inuyasha didn't know what just happened.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Kagome glanced back, walking towards the stairs, swaying her hips lightly.

"I'm gonna go dance. What does it look like I'm gonna do?" With that, she walked down the stairs. Inuyasha turned back around and crossed his arms.

"Feh!"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and smiled.

"Is it getting hot in here, or what!"

"I agree." Sango stretched, grabbed her martini, gulped it and stood up. Miroku's brows knitted together.

"My love, would you care to dance already?"

"Oh I'm ready to dance alright, but you won't be the one I dance with." She smiled down at the two.

"See ya' boyz'!" She waved good bye and swiftly walked towards the stairs. Miroku watched her walk away and down the stairs. He looked at Inuyasha.

"Should we go down there with them?"

"Who cares!" Miroku sighed.

"This is gonna be a long night. Well, might as well make the most of it."

Miroku ordered another round of shots. The waitress brought four. Inuyasha divided the shots, two and two. They held their shots, and made a toast.

"Cheers."

They gulped the two shots fast. They stood up, leaned on the rail, and drank their beers, looking down at the moving crowd.

Kagome was dancing with Sango. Each going off and on the floor to get another drink every now and then. They were moving hastily with the beat, turning down every guy who 'tried' to dance with them. By mere chance, Sango looked up towards the second floor. Only to find their male companions peering down at them. She smiled and went back to dancing with Kagome.

"Looks like we have an audience!" Kagome turned around and faced her.

"Where?" Sango motioned for her to look up at the rail. Kagome looked up and noticed them.

"Oh. Why are they just up there?"

"I dunno. Let's tease' em a bit!" Kagome smiled devilishly.

Both girls got closer together. Sango put her hands on Kagome's hips, Kagome put her hands in the air, and they swayed to the music. Then Kagome slid her hands slowly towards Sango's hips, while Sango turned around and put her hands over Kagome's. Their bodies stuck together, both moving together as one.

Miroku's eyes looked like they were about to burst out of his eye sockets. Inuyasha on the other hand eyed them carefully. He was well aware of what they were doing.

'So, they think they can get the best of us, huh?' Inuyasha turned around, his back facing the lower crowd.

"Feh! Whatever." He looked to Miroku to that he do the same. But what was wrong.

Miroku was drooling like a love sick puppy. Loving every smooth move the girls made together. Inuyasha scowled and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey! Where we are going? I wasn't done watching-"

"Let's go the bar! There's more than enough girls here and you're gawking at THEM!"

Inuyasha led them downstairs towards the bar. He ordered some drinks and shots for them both. While they were waiting, Kagome was making her way towards them.

"Hey you two! We didn't see you so we figured you'd be here."

Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome was panting, and she was lightly sweating, but not too much. She watched as the waiter placed their drinks next to them.

"Oh good! I'm so thirsty!" Kagome took Inuyasha's drink.

"Hey that's a Crocodile Cooler!"

"So?"

"That's a hard drink for a girl! It could mess you up and I'll have to babysit you!"

"Whatever."

"Whatever?! Hey! Who said that was for you anyway?"

"Stop being so grumpy! You can order another one, geez!"

Inuyasha watched as she gulped the WHOLE thing down, only stopping for breath. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and put the now empty glass on the bar.

"WOW! That was some drink! It makes me feel all. . .tingly!" Inuyasha scoffed.

'Yeah I bet it does.'

She started to chat with Miroku. Inuyasha didn't know why, but seeing Kagome like this, the way she was acting. Maybe it was all the drinking, he didn't know, but just watching her. The way she seemed so happy, giggling, the way she would move her hair from her face, without a care in the world. She didn't care. She didn't care if anyone looked at her with disgust or if they talked about her, she didn't care. She was always happy, or smiling. At work, she works with a smile and is always seen laughing or talking to someone. It wasn't just the alcohol making her smile, she's always like this. The alcohol is only making it more noticeable.

'Its like she can glow of purity or something. . .'

Inuyasha thought about what he had just though.

'Okay, I better get another drink! I'm getting too soft here!' He ordered a drink for himself.

Miroku was busy laughing with Kagome. She was ranting about and making jokes.

"My Kagome, if I'd known you to be so witty and charming, I'd ask you to be my girlfriend!"

Kagome playfully hit Miroku on the shoulder.

"Oh stop it! I'm not that nice!"

"Sure you are! Look." Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand, put high above her head, and twirled her around.

"You're beautiful as one can be, Ms. Kagome." Kagome giggled as she was being twirled.

Inuyasha was watching her. He saw the little ruffle of her skirt lift lightly with the twirling.

'She's so beautiful. . .'

Inuyasha stopped at his thinking and put his drink back on the bar.

'Hmm. . .maybe I'm drinking too much?' He shook his head and moved the side so that he could lean on the bar. Kagome was just about done twirling when she lost her balance. Miroku tried to grab her as she was falling to the side.

"Kagome!" Kagome was giggling the whole time.

Inuyasha heard Miroku and turned to see what was going on. He caught sight of Kagome falling towards him and caught her beneath her arms, right before she fell. He stood her up and she wrapped her arms around him. She started to laugh while she was steadying herself.

"You caught me Inuyasha!"

"Of course I did! You could've fallen and hit your head, you dummy!" Kagome got off him and fixed her clothing.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?! You're such a trip killer!"

"I'm a what?!" Kagome sighed in agitation.

"Nevermind. I'm gonna go find Sango and dance. Excuse me."

Both guys watched her disappear in the crowd. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and eyed him.

"Look man, if you like her, you don't have to hide it." Inuyasha stared back at Miroku.

" I DON'T LIKE HER." Miroku sighed.

"Okay, whatever."

"Whatever?! Is that the word of the day or something?!" Miroku blew him off and ordered a drink.

Sango was loving the dance floor! She didn't care if she was dancing alone or not, all that mattered was the music, and the feeling it gave her. She was dancing when she felt someone bump into her. She turned around to see Kagome, with a big smile.

"Hey! Where'd you go?"

"Sorry I took long, I was talking with the boys."

"Yeah, and I bet you drank too, huh?" Kagome smiled even brighter.

"Well, a little!"

They laughed and began to dance once more. They were practically in their own little world, until she felt like she was dancing alone. She turned around, and a small shock over took her.

There was Kagome, her eyes closed and her back against him. She was dancing with someone, he had his arms around her, tightly. They weren't too far away, but still. She moved towards Kagome, once she was there she realized Kagome's kidnapper. It was Koga. He was swaying his hips along with hers, his hands on her hips, practically sucking her close to his body. Sango got close to Kagome.

"Since when are you in 'companionship' with Koga?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked confused.

"Huh? But. . .I thought you were. . ." she looked behind her and saw Koga. She began to laugh aloud.

"Oh my gosh! I thought it was Sango! Koga, HI!! What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. My Kagome, are you drunk?" Kagome laughed.

"No! I'm just a little woozy! That's all!"

"Who are you here with?"

"I'm here with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha."

"Wanna keep dancing?" He gave her his little 'womanizing' smile. Kagome giggled.

"Alright Koga. Only this once okay? Don't think nothing of it." Koga put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry I won't! Just a small dance, that's all." He gave an innocent smile.

He put his hands back on Kagome's hips and put his face next to her ear. Sango wasn't even gone yet and he already started to whisper in her ear, making her laugh and giggle in the process.

Sango felt a rush of excitement and mischievous. She smiled and made her way towards the bar, hoping to find a certain person. If her suspicions were correct, this would work out just the way she wanted it too. She danced her way out of the crowd and towards to bar. She saw just who she was looking for.

"Hey Miroku, wanna dance?" Miroku jerked from the bar. Before he could 'run' to her, he questioned her motives.

"You suddenly changed your mind?" Sango got to the bar, snatched the Inuyasha's drink from his hand, and chugged it down.

"Hey! That was pretty good! Like your taste in drinks."

"Oh thanks. Would you like me to order another one for YOU?!"

"Aww! Would you?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. Sango giggled.

"I love the pleasure of irritating him!" Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha kept grumbling.

'Is everyone taking my drinks or is it just me?! I should just be a personal waiter while I'm at it!'

"So where's your little buzzing friend?" Sango smiled at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, so Miroku, wanna dance with me?"

"Where's Kagome? I thought you were dancing with her."

"Well I was, but she's a little 'preoccupied' right now." She glanced at Inuyasha.

"With who? You didn't leave her alone in there did you?!" Inuyasha was pissed.

"Oh, she's not alone, she's just with a fellow co-worker. That's all."

Inuyasha straightened himself from the bar, and tip toed. He was trying to see if Kagome was nearby. He was about to go in looking for her until he spotted her with HIM.

'What the shit?!'

He practically charged through the crowd. Anger was surrounding his mind. He saw no one but Kagome and Koga. He wouldn't want more than to rip his throat apart! He was thinking more like a . . .'russian neck tie'. He reached behind them. He watched as Koga was talking lowly, yet loud in her ear. The hairs on his neck flared, watching Koga's hands on Kagome's hips, gripping them tightly, and trying to rub his body against hers. He tried to remain calm and gripped his shoulder. He turned him around sharply. Koga was at first confused and angry. Once he saw who it was, he calmed a little, but remained just as angry.

Kagome was dancing by herself now. She noticed this and turned around. She saw Koga and Inuyasha. They were facing each other, neither looking too happy to see one another. She rushed to them and tried to stand between them. But they were so close to each other, their bodies felt like statues, very still and not moveable. She began to panic.

Inuyasha and Koga were face to face, the crowd didn't bother them, neither the music. They just stared intently at each other.

"Hey dog shit what's up?"

"Nothing new fuck face."

Kagome felt like she was trembling. Her buzz was completely gone, and she had no clue on what these were gonna do.

Inuyasha decided to make this brief, and to the point.

"Listen you damn wolf! How 'bout we settle this, right outside!"

"Don't mind if I do, you bastard dog!"

Inuyasha growled and closed in the space between them.

"You gotta' big mouth asshole."

"I only speak the truth, Son of a Bitch."

Inuyasha was fuming. Koga was too. Even though the club was crowded, Kagome felt the tension. She didn't feel good at all. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have danced with Koga to begin with. Yet, Inuyasha had no right to interrupt them like that.

'Oh gods, what do I do?!'


	10. Ch 10

Suddenly, a certain someone came to the scene, someone Kagome did NOT want to see.

"Inuyasha. This where you have been? I've been looking for you."

Kagome stared at her in discomfort.

'What is SHE doing here?!'

Inuyasha and Kouga backed away from each other. Kouga stood next to Kagome, while Inuyasha felt obligated standing next to Kikyo. Kouga was grinning as he watched how helpless Inuyasha looked.

"Kikyo. . .uh, what are you doing here?" Kikyo put one hand on her hip, and let the other fall.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Kagome couldn't understand what she was doing there. She REALLY didn't want her there.

'Why does she have to be here?! It's my night tonight and she ends up coming here.'

Kagome's shoulder's sank as she eyed Kikyo's clothing.

She was wearing a deep red silk dress, it reached up to her mid thighs. It was sleeveless and the v-neck was very, VERY low. She wore a golden necklace to match with her earrings and bracelet. Her heels were almost like Kagome's, but hers were velvet red.

'No wonder Inuyasha's dating her. Look at her! She's like a top model or something.'

Before she knew it, Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome and motioned for Inuyasha.

"It was nice seeing you here InuTrasha! Kagome and I'll be dancing over there, should you AND your girl decide to join us."

Before Inuyasha was about to object, another unexpected visitor was wondering about in the crowd.

"Kouga! Hey! Come dance with me!"

Koga gulped and growled at the same time. He turned to Kagome, grabbed her hands, and brought them to his chest.

"Kagome, you know you're the only one for me. I have to go, but I'll be back for you later."

Kouga was staring deep in her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but stare back, and indulge in his cool ones. Inuyasha noticed this and decided to break it up.

"So then go already, WOLF!"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyahsa, then returned them lovingly to Kagome. He kissed both her hands and ran off into the crowd. Just as he left, Ayame came to the group. She was panting a bit, and looked like she had trouble getting in and out of the crowd.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Kouga around? I could've sworn I saw him around here."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha told her which way he went. Ayame didn't waste any time and ran off to catch him. The three stared as she ran off, until Kikyo spoke.

"You didn't finish telling me your excuse as to why you're here." Inuyasha looked at her.

"It's not an excuse!" Kagome felt very out of place and awkward. She decided to walk away until she heard Kikyo single her out.

"And what of her?"

Kagome turned to face them both, seeing Kikyo point at her.

'Uh oh.'

Inuyasha put Kikyo's arm down and continued the argument.

"This has nothing to do with her."

"Why? I saw you here with her. You were probably dancing with her and stopped once you spotted me."

"What?! You got it all wrong! Kagome was dancing with Kouga and I came over to. . ."

He stopped his words. Something told him to just keep his mouth shut. Kikyo narrowed her eyes to him.

"To what? Take her away from him? Do you care for this girl, Inuyasha?"

"She's my friend, alright? She's nothing more than that!"

Kagome was hurt. But at the same time, she wasn't. She knew what her relationship with Inuyasha was. No use in thinking that there was more than that. But it hurt her a lot more, when she realized Inuyasha kept talking. Apparently, he was running his mouth.

"C'mon Kikyo, does it look like I would be interested in someone like her?"

If there would ever be a sting in her chest, it was at that last comment. Inuyasha suddenly realized what he had said. He glanced to Kagome and saw a bit of hurtfulness on her face. But it was quickly replaced with anger. She narrowed her eyes to Inuyasha and walked off in the crowd. Inuyasha watched her leave and growled to himself, completely forgetting Kikyo.

' Fuck!'

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stayed silent, he was oblivious to the loud music, the crowd, and Kikyo.

'shit. . .'

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." That tore him out of space.

"What? What bad news?" Kikyo crossed her arms, leaned on one leg as the other was rubbing against the other.

"It seems you and I are very different people. Really, its been fun."

"Just what the hell are you trying to say?"

"You're a poor excuse for a boyfriend, and I can't stand you anymore. Just the thought of you touching me, disgusts me all the more. You're behavior is childish and pathetic. It's over."

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded.

'Did she just break up with me?' He watched as Kikyo walked off into the crowd.

'She broke up with ME?!'

He couldn't believe it. Someone broke up with him. Someone ACTUALLY had the nerve to break up with HIM. He stormed his way to the bar. Once there, he ordered a bottle of Everclear. He opened it, took a gulp and forced it down his throat. He went upstairs to where he met Sango and the others sitting at their table. He sat down and kept the bottle in his hand. He kept it close, and was angry at himself.

'How in the FUCK did this happen?! SHIT! I'm losing my grip!'

Everyone stared at him in amusement. Sango was already a little tipsy and was trying to get Kagome to drink. Kagome was still angry at Inuyasha's comment.

'I knew it! How could he EVER be interested in me?! Oh excuse me, "someone" like me!!'

She grumbled silently as did Inuyasha. The remaining two friends just stared. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Then Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's bottle and put it in the middle of the table.

"Hey! That's my bottle!"

"Calm down. Okay look, this night is starting to suck! Kagome, since it's your night, I suggest you drink this now!"

"What!?"

Sango and Inuyasha's eyes practically sprung out of their sockets.

"Are you crazy!?"

"She can't handle that stuff! It'll knock her out you idiot!"

Kagome sprung from her chair and grabbed the bottle.

"Look! It's my night! If I want to get fucked up, I will! So back off!!"

Everyone sank in their chairs. Never have they heard Kagome talk like that, let alone cuss. Sango took this as a wonderful opportunity to start cheering her on.

"Yeah! Kagome! Go Gurl! Go! Go!"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. Miroku stood up and cheered as well.

"Alright Kagome!"

Inuyasha was the only one sitting down. He watched as everyone cheered for Kagome.

'Fuck it. Seeing her act like an ass might make my night.'

He stood and cheered with the others. Kagome suddenly felt assured. She took off the twist-on cap, put the bottle to her mouth, and began to chug away. Her eyes opened then shut tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

'Oh. My. GODS!! THIS IS TOO MUCH! IT'S BURNING! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!'

She put the bottle down on the table, and tried to swallow the liquid she kept in her mouth. She breathed quickly and swallowed. Everyone looked at the bottle and gasped. Sango started off.

"Holy crap! Girl, you just drank half a bottle of pure liquor!" Miroku was astonished.

"Wow Kagome! I never thought you'd go through with it!"

"Shit! Congrats kid! Ya' did it!"

Kagome was still trying to breath. She couldn't get the taste out of her throat. It felt like some kind of disease. She half smiled and sat down. She eyed the bottle in front of her.

'Whoa. I drank that? I hope I don't vomit on myself or anything.'

The others took shots of the remaining liquor and ordered Jell-O shots. Then some more drinks, more shots, and more Jell-O shots. Actually, Sango and Kagome were doing all the ordering, not to mention all the drinking. The guys decided to let them have their fun and walked off to go to the restroom. Miroku spotted someone and walked over to her. Inuyasha ignored him and kept walking. By the time Inuyasha got out, because the restroom was packed. For a second he thought he went to the girl's restroom cuz' of the crowd. As he was walking out, he spotted Miroku with some girl. Being that he was drinking, and felt a little buzzed, he walked closer to get a better look. He saw that Miroku's hands were on someone's hips, rubbing up and down. He got a little closer and noticed that he was making out with her too.

'Yup, that's Miroku for ya.'

But then he got a glimpse of what the girl was wearing. She had a denim skirt, like Kagome's. A half top, like Kagome's. And her hair was about. . . he gasped.

'KAGOME!? Miroku's making out with KAGOME?!'

He rushed to the couple, tore Miroku away, and punched him on the face. Miroku fell with a thud. The girl gasped as she knelt down to help him up. Miroku looked up angrily and stood up.

"Dude! What the hell is your PROBLEM!?" Both guys were chest to chest.

"I leave you alone for a couple of seconds and your making out with KAGOME!!"

As if on cue, Kagome passed by the them both. She was giggling and losing balance as she walked. She hugged a nearby pillar and looked at her two friends.

"Heya' boyz'! Whatcha' doin'? Hee, hee! I feel so good right now! Well, see ya'!"

She let go of the pillar and walked unsteadily away. Inuyasha could hear Miroku grumbling. Inuyasha straightened himself and pointed to the girl Miroku was making out with.

"So who in the hell is that?!" the girl straightened herself as well. She put her hair up with her hand and smiled.

"Hi Inuyasha. . .um, it's me, Koharu." Inuyasha felt embarrassed.

"Oh shit, man. Dude, didn't mean to hurt you like that." Miroku smiled and touched his lip.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Glad you've been drinking, or else you would've busted my lip."

They chuckled and did their little 'handshake'. As Inuyasha went off looking for Kagome, he spotted Sango, still sitting at the table. She looked wasted, drunk, and. . .well, like shit. Inuyasha sat across from her and wondered why she was acting the way she was.

"Hey Sango, why drink like that?" she gave Inuyasha a cold look and went back to the couple she was looking at. Inuyasha looked towards the couple being stared at, then back to Sango. She took one of the remaining shots, and forced it deep in her stomach. Inuyasha knew what was going on. She was probably jealous of Miroku making out with Koharu.

"Look, just cause' you're jealous, don't mean shit. Why don't you just te-" Sango stood up rapidly.

"I don't like him okay! And I'm not JEALOUS!!" she sloppily fell down to her chair and ordered another round of shots. Her eyes were practically red from all the drinking.

Inuyasha turned to the side and faced away from her. He sighed.

"Right." he quickly thought.

'Like I'm not into Kagome. . .'

It was four thirty in morning already and Inuyasha was getting tired of trying to keep Sango awake. He left her alone and went in search of Miroku. Miroku couldn't get a certain girl off of him. She was clinging to him like a leech! Inuyasha slightly pulled her away and led Miroku to the bar. They both leaned on the rail of the bar.

"Aww, Inu-baby! You don't have to buy me a drink." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Miroku shrugged his arms and ordered a drink while Inuyasha was talking.

"So who was the leech?"

"Do you suffer from short term memory loss?"

"You're starting to sound like Sango."

"It was Koharu."

"Isn't she in love or infatuated with you or something?"

"I guess, I dunno." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Then why were you making out with her?"

"Hey, every girl deserves attention."

"Whatever." He was browsing through the crowd when he spotted Kagome. She was dancing with some guy. Which, he did not like. He marched through the crowd towards Kagome. She was dancing like crazy. Well, at least trying to. Obviously, she had way too many drinks, and could barely keep herself up. The guy was just trying to help her out.

He was tall, dirty blonde hair, muscular, and had his hands on Kagome's hips.

"Hey! Are you crazy or something?! You don't even know this guy!"

Kagome whirled around and almost fell into Inuyasha's chest, if it wasn't for her male dancer.

"What do you care!? Go back to your model!"

"Model? Listen, its time to go now. C'mon." he tried to grab her arm but she swung it away.

"No! Go away! I don't wanna leave yet!" the guy that was 'dancing' with her spoke to Inuyasha.

"Hey man, just to let you know I wasn't doing anything. She just came up to me!" Kagome turned to him.

"Oh c'mon Bob! I did not! You totally went into me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and thanked the guy as he took Kagome off the dance floor. She was twisting and turning, trying to get away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha just let her go and she stumbled forward.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?!"

Inuyasha just looked at her and walked up stairs to get Sango. Kagome stayed downstairs and strolled towards the bar.

Inuyasha got upstairs and looked at Miroku trying to get Sango off of him.

"Sango! What the hell!! Stop it!"

Inuyasha rushed over, chuckling all the way. He pulled them apart, well, he pulled Sango from him. He looked at Miroku.

"What the hell did you do?!" Miroku straightened his shirt.

"Nothing! She just pounced on me!" Sango pulled herself away from Inuyasha and stormed downstairs.

Both guys just looked at each other for a while and went downstairs. Once down, they spotted Kagome and Sango laughing with the guy from earlier.

"You know Bob, you are so much cuter up close!" Sango eyed him up and down.

"Yeah Bob! We should hang out some time." Bob just gulped and continued to laugh.

Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes and went towards them. They thanked him for taking care of the girls and led the girls outside. Sango and Kagome giggled the whole way out, hugging each other as they walked. Inuyasha and Miroku just tagged along from the back.

They took a cab to Sango's place and helped the girls inside. By that time, Sango and Kagome were laughing out loud, and tripping over things in the apartment. Sango went straight to her room as Kagome was gathering her stuff.. Miroku went to check on Sango and Inuyasha tried to help Kagome.

Miroku walked into a dark room. He could barely make out the furniture in the room. He walked in a little, trying to make out where Sango was.

"Sango, where are you?" Just as he said that, the door slammed shut behind him.

He whirled around and looked at the shadow in the corner.

"Sango. . .?" He heard her giggle. Before he knew it, she jumped on him.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Not wanting to let her fall, he held her by the hips. She quickly pressed her lips to his and kissed him hungrily. She tangled her hands in his hair as she pulled back on it. Miroku was too shocked to realize what she was doing, he lost his balance and fell on her bed. He tried to get up but Sango held him down. She positioned herself on top of him, not once letting his lips go. She laid herself firmly on top of him, rocking back and forth. Miroku was completely shocked. He didn't know what to do. He tried to get up. Sango just kept putting all her weight on him, she didn't want to let him get up.

Miroku managed to pull her off of him a bit so that she was straddling him.

"Sango! Are you crazy!? What are you doing?!" Sango giggled lightly.

"C'mon, Miroku. Don't act like you don't want me." she pushed forward, trying to kiss him.

"Sango! You're drunk! Get off!" Sango sat up and ran her hands up under his shirt.

"Never thought I'd hear you say something like that Miroku!"

She pressed herself back down on him, trying her damnest to kiss him. Miroku kept turning his face side to side. If he were to ever do anything with Sango, it wouldn't be like this. He kept struggling and managed to roll to the side so that he was on top. He was determined to calm her down.

In the living room, Kagome was tripping and trying to get her stuff together. Inuyasha tried to help, but she was obviously upset at him. Every time he would give her something, she would snatch it away. He watched as she clumsily stumbled here and there. Kagome was done getting her stuff and moved to the kitchen to get her keys, but Inuyasha intercepted.

"Hey! Give me my keys!" She was really starting to piss him off.

"You're drunk. You can't drive. Why don't you just stay here?" Kagome was still mad at him for his comment earlier.

"None of you're business! Give me the damn keys!"

"You have no reason to shout. I'm standing right here!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you ARE!" Inuyasha massaged his temples. This was useless.

"Look, since you don't want to stay here, let me take you home." Kagome scoffed as she grabbed her bag. Inuyasha stared in agitation.

"Well? Is that a yes or a no?" Kagome went to the front door and leaned on the wall. She glanced towards him.

"Well, hurry up!" Inuyasha growled. He went to Sango's room and knocked.

"Hey Miroku! I'm gonna take Kagome home. I'm gonna use your car, be back later!"

Inside Sango quickly covered Miroku's mouth with her hand and yelled back.

"He's gonna stay tonight Inuyasha! Go on and take Kagome home!"

Inuyasha just stared at the closed door. He shrugged his shoulder's and went about to take Kagome home.

Miroku managed to get Sango's hand off of his mouth and yelled out.

"Inuyasha! Hold on!" sango giggled aloud.

"Too late. He already left." Miroku was starting to get mad. He peered down at Sango, since he was on top of her.

"Look! You Are Drunk! You have no idea what you're doing!"

With that Sango put her hand on Miroku's crotch and rubbed up and down sensually. With her free hand she gripped his collar and yanked him downward to her waiting lips. Once he was down, she started to rub her legs onto his, all the while trying to kiss him deeply. She tried to place her tongue in his mouth, but he wouldn't budge.

Miroku was trying the best he could not to give in. She obviously knew what she was doing, and a man could only take so much. He gave in to her pleas.

He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to roam inside and whirl along with his. He rubbed her leg with his hand and made his way up to her thigh. He could feel her rubbing his hardened member slowly. She no longer held him by the collar, but was gripping his hair tightly.

She motioned for him to roll over, and gladly, he did. She was on top of him now. She straddled her self firmly over his erection. Her sex feeling and begging every inch of it. She unbuttoned his shirt and leaned down towards his chest. She began to lick the top of his chest and made her way to his neck. She sucked on his earlobe for a bit then nibbled in between his neck and shoulder.

He put his hands on her thighs and began to somewhat massage them. Not noticing, he put both hands on her butt and began to push and pull her back and forth. He straightened himself and thrust his hips up slowly. By now they were having 'dry sex'. They were moaning softly and each enjoying the feeling of the other.

Miroku sat up and rolled her over so that he was on top of her. He stayed up and took off his shirt. Little did he know, she had forgotten a few buttons. He was feeling anxious now and struggled to take the shirt off.

'Damn it!'

He got so frustrated that he just pulled it open and about two buttons flew. He then took it off and positioned himself on top of Sango. He began to lick her neck and suck lightly on her earlobe. What he noticed was that she wasn't touching him anymore. He slowly got up and looked down at her.

'No. . .is she. . .'

Sango turned her head to the side and curled her body up so that she was lying on her side. Miroku moved out of her way and just sat there, staring in disbelief and frustration.

'I can't believe this. . . I can't believe this! She fell ASLEEP!?'

He grumbled to himself and got up off the bed. He paced back and forth. Every time he glanced at her sleeping form, he would grumble angrily. He went to face her, to see if she could wake up. Of course, there was no way she was about to leave him like THIS. He tugged on her shoulders and whispered.

"Sango. . .hey Sango, wake up." She nuzzled her nose to the pillow.

"Hmm. . ."

Miroku gave up, there was no way she was about to wake up. She was drinking, got in the mood, and now sleeping.

'Great.'

He sighed and looked down at her. She could be one of the most challenging women ever. Or one of the most intimidating, but she looked beautiful as she slept. He put her under the covers and took off her shoes. He tucked her in, covered her and walked out the room, closing the door quietly on his way out.

He sat on her couch and looked around the apartment.

'Now what the hell do I do? Inuyasha has my car. He's with Kagome.'

Miroku scowled at that last thought.

'At least HE might get lucky!'

He had a hard on, and couldn't sleep. So he just laid down on the couch, got the remote, and started flipping channels. He figured this way would be easier to get his mind off a certain drunken sleeping woman.


	11. Ch 11

Inuyasha was driving Miroku's car. He wasn't that mad anymore, about Kikyo breaking up with him. He was just trying to figure out where he went wrong, or when he let his guard down. Kikyo was the only woman he'd stayed with for a whole month.

'A whole month. . .what a waste.'

He had to occasionally buy her things, like jewelry, or clothes, or other stuff that girls like. But she never really appreciated them. She hardly wore them, and often acted sarcastic when he would try to surprise her. She was more into talking. Like, about his business at work, or the many places he's been to cause of work.

'She was into my job.'

He sighed as he stopped for a red light. He looked to his right and saw that Kagome was struggling to stay awake. Her eyes would occasionally drift close, then spring back open. It was kinda funny, in its own way. He smiled and turned his sight back on the road to continue on the green.

Kagome noticed him smiling and wondered what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" he kept his face stern and on the road.

"The fact that you're trying too hard to stay awake when you know you're gonna pass out."

"I am not gonna pass out." he smirked.

"Sure you're not." Kagome looked at him angrily.

"Besides, I don't know what you're gonna do even IF I pass out." he was shocked.

"What are trying to say?! That I'd take advantage of you while you're out?!" kagome turned away from him.

"You never know. You HAVE been drinking."

Even though it was a harmless comment, it still hurt him to hear Kagome say that. He never thought that Kagome would see him like that. Let alone, think that he would something do that.

'If she wants a ruthless bastard, I'll give her a ruthless bastard!'

Kagome turned to face him once more.

"And I AM helpless right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kagome blinked in surprise.

"W-what?"

"You're helpless, and weak. A drunken girl like you, a strong guy like me, it'll be easy to screw you."

Kagome was at loss of words. She didn't know what to say. Did he really mean it? Was he just joking around, or was he serious?

"B-but I was only playing when I said that. You know that, right?"

"You were? Gee, now you know the real me. I guess I'm gonna have to get rid of you afterwards."

"Huh?! What do mean 'get rid' of me?! What are you gonna do with me?!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, first, I'm gonna take you home. Once inside, I'll rip your clothes off and fuck you like no one has ever done before." Kagome shuddered at that comment.

"Then, once I'm done with you, I'll probably bash you're head with something and knock you out. After that, I'll take you and you're car to the cliff out of the city, fill it with bottles of liquor, put you in it, then push it off."

"But. . ."

"And don't think that the cops won't find alcohol in your body cuz' you've already been drinking. So that's well taken care of."

Kagome started to pant. She was really starting to believe him.

'Oh my gods. What if he really is serious? What if he means it?'

Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack! He couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing as he pulled over to the curb.

Kagome just looked at him, dumbfounded. She didn't know what was going on.

"W-what's so funny?" her voice was shaky.

"Your face!"

"What?"

"It was a joke, Kagome! You actually bought that?"

"Um. . ." he chuckled at her facial expression. She grew angry.

"That wasn't funny INUYASHA!!"

"C'mon Kagome, it was a joke."

"To you, maybe!" Inuyasha sighed again as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, alright? Didn't mean to scare you."

Kagome looked his face over. He had a sincere expression.

'He said he was sorry.'

Kagome's face grew soft and she looked at him with warmth in her eyes. Inuyasha moved back a little, he was a little taken back by the look she was giving him.

"Um, what?" kagome smiled.

"You said you were sorry." Inuyasha crossed his arms and went on defensive mode.

"Yeah, so!?" she smiled even brighter.

"That really means a lot to me. Even though you were just joking around."

"Well. . .I only said it cuz' I had to!" kagome looked at him surprisingly.

"Huh?"

"You actually believed that I would DO something like that!"

"Well, you made it really believable." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Shows how much you know about me." Kagome gave him a soft smile.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, I'm drunk, remember?"

"Whatever."

"Well, not anymore. But thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon let me help you inside."

Kagome agreed as they both exited and grabbed her stuff. They got inside the building and realized that the elevator wasn't working. They took the stairs and kagome was finding it difficult to locate each step. Inuyasha was practically ten steps ahead of her and looked back. She was steading herself by keeping her hand on the wall as she walked up. He sighed and went down to her. He slinged her bag over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey! What are doing?!"

"Just cuz' you got a clear mind, don't mean that you're body does too."

She decided to give up and let him carry her. She began to worry since her apartment was at the third floor, and they were barely on one and a half.

'He might get tired. Or he might lose his balance and fall backwards and hurt himself.'

Inuyasha sensed some thing was wrong and got to the point.

"What's got you so jumpy?"

"It's okay, you don't have to carry me. Besides, you're gonna get tired and I wouldn't want you to fall or anything."

"Shut up and let me carry you, okay? If anyone were to fall right now, it probably be you."

Kagome just nodded her head and let him continue. Inuyasha was feeling a little tricky. He fake stumbled and acted like he was about to fall backwards. Kagome shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha straightened himself and chuckled. Kagome looked at him in annoyance.

"You know, just cuz' I'm a little tipsy doesn't mean you can scare the CRAP outa' me!"

"C'mon, you know you're having fun."

Kagome blushed. They stayed quiet the whole way up till he got to her door. He shifted the keys in, managed to open to door, and pushed it open with his foot. He went in carefully and vertically so he wouldn't hit Kagome's head or anything. He switched the light on and dropped her bag on the floor.

Kagome felt weird. Being in Inuyasha's arms felt, good. She felt safe, and protected. The way he carried her to top of her floor and opened her door. The way he just flicked the switch, and kept her carried bridal style. That was it.

'He carried me like a bride. Opened the door and came in. . . .like we were married.'

Kagome thought about it. He was a strong man. Always protective of her, so she wouldn't really have to worry about anything. He had a good job, and was always careful of her not to get hurt.

'Could a relationship work with Inuyasha?'

Kagome kept pondering about it until she heard a scoff. She looked at him.

"You can get off whenever you want ya' know. You ain't paying me by the hour."

'Just when I think that he would make a good boyfriend, he has to say something like that!'

She sighed as he helped put her back on her feet. She looked at him once more. Inuyasha was wondering what the heck her problem was.

"What!?" she turned away.

'Nope. Definitely not my type. Too bad.' she sighed and looked around her apartment with sad eyes.

Inuyasha noticed this and acted.

"What's with the stares and now the sad eyes?"

"Oh, so you noticed?" She slid off her shoes and nudged them to the side with her foot.

"Was I supposed to?" Kagome was getting annoyed.

"Never mind Inuyasha, never mind." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Feh!"

Kagome unsteadily walked to her kitchen and got a glass of water. She offered Inuyasha some but, he declined. Once she drank half of it, she put it down and looked at him with boring eyes.

"So, how did it go with Kikyo?" Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Kikyo is her name, right? She looked kinda mad." Inuyasha was in somewhat of a daze.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, how did it go? Did you patch things up?" he narrowed his eyes to her.

"What's it to you?" Kagome put her hands up in defeat.

"Just asking, that's all." she unsteadily walked to her couch on her living room and sat down sloppily.

It was silent for a while.

"You don't have to tell me, Inuyasha. I was ju-"

"She broke up with me."

Kagome's head whirled around to see him. It gave her some dizziness, but she didn't pay too much attention to it.

"What?" Inuyasha sighed. He had his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall next to the front door, his head kept low.

"She broke up with me."

"But, why?" He fussed up a bit.

"I dunno. Don't care." Kagome stood up and walked towards him. A little uneasy, but she got there.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." he picked up his face and glared at her.

"Save me the pity Kagome!"

"Its not pity Inuyasha, it's my sympathy."

"Well, whatever! Just don't give me any of it!"

Kagome looked at him. His arms were crossed and he looked the other way. He was putting up his 'shield' again.

'This break up really got to him.'

She got close to him, and he looked down at her with a grumpy face. She didn't like to see him upset. Even though they weren't as close as she thought they were, it hurt her to see him like this. She put her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. Inuyasha uncrossed his arms. His heart was pumping fast and he felt nervous. She was hugging him.

'Why is she hugging me?'

She nuzzled into his chest and hugged tighter. She moved her face to the side so that she could speak to him.

"It's not that I pity you, or feel sorry for you. It's just that it hurts to see you like this."

"W-why?"

"Inuyasha, you know that I care about you. If anything were to happen to you. . ."

He put his arms around her and coaxed her.

"Kagome, nothings gonna happen to me."

"I know but. . .just in case some thing does. . ."

Inuyasha couldn't understand where all this was coming from. She was acting as if it were in the feudal era and he was about to go into battle or something.

"Kagome, listen. Nothing is going to happen to me, I'll be fine. It's you that. . ."

"What about me?" he sighed.

"You're a good friend, Kagome. And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Kagome's eyes opened in shock.

'A good friend? That's all I am to him. That's all I'll ever be to him. No more, no less.'

Kagome began to weep silently. Inuyasha could practically smell her tears. He looked down at her as she hid her face in his chest.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha sighed and picked her face up with his hands. He looked sternly in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

Kagome choked back a sob and turned away. Wiping her tears away in the process.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." she started to walk away slowly, Inuyasha followed behind her.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. What's wrong?"

She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know why. Why wasn't he interested in her? Was something wrong with her? She turned around to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"What?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes or no?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." she had a shocked expression and turned around.

"I guess not, huh?" he ran up to her and turned her around.

"Is that what this is about? You being pretty?" Kagome decided to tell him somewhat of the truth.

"Well, I have this guy friend, and we hang out sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"And lately, I kinda started having feelings for him." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"KOUGA?!"

"BUT, he's into different girls, not like me."

"Well he'd have to be an idiot not to give you a chance!"

"But it's just the way he is. I don't think he'll ever see me other than his friend."

Inuyasha held Kagome by her shoulders, and leaned down a bit to reach eye level.

"Don't waste your time on this guy, Kagome. He's obviously too stupid to realize what's in front of him!"

After saying that he stayed quiet. He figured it out.

'Could she mean, me?' his mind argued back and forth.

'Of course she meant you!'

'No. . .she can't mean me. . .could she? Does she have a thing for me?'

Kagome stayed silent and observed his facial expressions. She was wondering what he was thinking.

'Could he have figured it out?'

Inuyasha was still battling his conscious.

'Is she into me. . .like. . . I'm into her?'

Kagome couldn't stand the awkwardness and silence anymore. She pulled away from his grasp and turned around, nervously.

"Forget I even said anything! Don't worry about it."

For some reason, Inuyasha felt excited. He felt his heart leap to his throat.

'Kagome. . .my kagome, she. . .'

He grabbed her by the waist, turned her around to face him, and kissed her. This was all going by to fast for Kagome. By the time she realized WHAT was going on, Inuyasha was kissing her. His kiss wasn't fast, or rough. It was gentle and slow. She slowly placed her hands on his chest while he hugged her tightly. He began to lick the bottom of her lip lightly. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, and they both indulged in each other's kiss. He began to rub her hips up and down while she began to twist her fingers in his long hair. They were deepening the kiss every time they took a breath through their noses. He began to rub more sensually on her hips and she moaned softly. That was music to his ears. He stopped kissing her lips and slowly made his way to her neck, all the while kissing his way down. He started to nibble and suck lightly on her neck as she moaned. Kagome started to kiss the side of his face, along his jaw line. This excited him yet, for some reason, made him nervous. As a matter of fact, he got too nervous and accidently said the worst thing you could ever say. At this point, the worse thing you could ever say to Kagome.

"Kik-. . .Gome!" Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She stopped caressing him and stiffened up.

'Did he just say. . .what I think he said? Did he call me. . .'

Inuyasha was dying inside. He didn't know what to do. He was yelling at himself.

'Shit! Oh shit! Why'd I say that?! Fuck! Fuck!'

She slowly pulled away from him as he stood there helpless. She narrowed her eyes to him.

"Did you. . .just call me, wh-"

"No!" she crossed her arms and looked sternly at him.

"Let me finish. Did you, or were you about to, call me. . ." she couldn't really remember her name.

"What's her name?" Inuyasha was so nervous that he just blurted it out.

"Kikyo?" kagome had a face to kill and if her eyes could burn right through, they would.

"So, you did call me 'Kikyo'. Didn't you?" Her calm voice made him want to start shivering.

"Um, well, it's not what you think, see I-" Kagome put her hand in his face and turned her head.

"Not ANOTHER word." Inuyasha gulped and obeyed. Kagome turned around fully, with her hands on her hips.

"Thank you for the ride home and up the stairs. I'll see you Monday." Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome, you didn't even-"

"What did I say!?! Not another DAMN WORD." Inuyasha wasn't about to let her boss him around.

He whirled her around by her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Kagome could barely keep her stand as she was whirled around roughly.

"Will you stop doing that! You're giving me a headache!"

"Then listen to me!"

"Stop yelling at me!!" She yelled so loud Inuyasha put his hands on his head and squinted his eyes.

"Bitch!" Kagome gasped.

"Don't call me a BITCH!"

"FINE!! I'll call you a WENCH!!" Kagome didn't pay attention to what he said and kept her talking, well, yelling.

"Bitch is one who DUMPED you at the club! You know she did it for no apparent reason!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to gasp.

"She didn't DUMP me! I. . .MADE her do it!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Oh, really? Then pray tell how you 'MADE' her dump you."

He was at loss of words.

"Well, um. . ." he began to scratch the back of his head with his hand, and fidget with his shoe.

"I'm waiting. . ." Inuyasha got frustrated.

"None of your business! Alright!?" Kagome turned around.

"Fine." he turned her back to face him.

"Don't turn away from me!" Kagome whirled and felt everything in a daze.

"If you. . ." she found it hard to catch her breath.

"If you. . ." Inuyasha grew impatient.

"If I what!" Kagome grabbed her stomach and put her hand on her mouth. Inuyasha knew what was next.

"Oh no, um, hold on! Don't let it go yet!" he grabbed her shoulders and led her to her bathroom. Her apartment was no different than Sango's, so he knew where it was.

He slammed the door open and kicked the toilet bowl seat up. Kagome was gagging and didn't think she would hold on any longer. He carefully grabbed Kagome in and was about to help her kneel down when. . .

Inuyasha just stood there. He had a 'not- to- surprised' look on his face. Kagome's face was practically in the toilet bowl. She was puking her guts out! Inuyasha sighed and carefully took off his shirt. He placed it in the tub and knelt down next to Kagome. He rubbed his arms, cuz' all he had on now was his pants and a muscle shirt. He grabbed her hair back so it wouldn't sink in with her head. By the time Kagome was done, her eyes were red and puffy. Inuyasha helped her up and wiped her face with a damped towel. He helped her to her room, and onto her bed. He tucked her in as carefully as possible and left to get some stuff. When he came back, he had a waste basket wrapped in a plastic bag, a glass of water, and two extra-strength tylenols. He placed the glass of water on her night stand, along with the Tylenol's. He placed the waste basket next to the bed. He knelt down in front of her and looked at her sickened face.

"The waste basket is right next to you, so if you need to throw up, feel free to turn over and do so. There's a full glass of water with some Tylenol's. Take them now, or take them as soon as you feel a throbbing pain in your head."

Kagome just nodded. Her eyes were half closed as she tried to absorb all the information he was giving her. He smirked and nodded his head.

"You crazy women, I tell ya'." just as he was about to leave, Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to. . ." he knelt back down and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't like it anyway." Kagome smiled then shut her eyes.

He looked her over, covered her some more, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He quietly made his way out of her room and closed the door. He walked back to the bathroom and picked up his shirt from the tub. He made his way out and walked towards the front door. He got the car keys, walked out, locked the door from the inside, and closed it shut. He made his way down the stairs and outside to the car. He noticed it was a little chilly.

'I guess its gonna get cold soon.'

He took another glance at his shirt.

'At least it's not soaked. . .wonder what she ate though? '

He climbed in the car and went home.


	12. Ch 12

The afternoon came around and the sun light hit kagome's face like a laser. She squinted her eyes tightly and turned over. She covered her head with the covers, trying to avoid as much light as possible. But her conscious won the battle and she sat up groggily, shrugged the covers off and tried to stretch. She found an unpleasant feeling in her stomach as she stretched. She quickly rose in a sitting position and leaned over to her right. She vomited whatever was left in her stomach and groaned.

She then took sight of the tablets and took them with the waiting glass of water. Only after she took the medication then did she realize what it was doing there. She rubbed her temples to remember what happened last night.

Flashbacks of Inuyasha and Kikyo arguing at the club, her drinking like never before, Inuyasha carrying her up the stairs, he and her arguing, both of them kissing, then arguing again, then her barfing her guts out on him and in the toilet.

She blinked her eyes in shock.

'That didn't happen. . .did it?'

She leaned to the side and saw the small waste basket along with her puke in it. She made a disgusted face and quickly looked away. Then she looked to her night stand and saw the once filled glass of water.

'Crap. It did happen.'

She sighed and threw herself back on her bed. Which of course wasn't a good a idea at because she only felt nauseated and the bigger urge to vomit. She vomited again, and wiped herself with a small hand towel that was on the floor. She smiled as she remembered what he had done.

'Aww! He took care of me!'

She began to giggle but it faded right after.

'Oh god! I puked on his shirt! His **SHIRT!**'

Kagome put the pillow on her face and groaned. Once she had groaned enough, she decided to get up and throw the bag of her 'spew' away. She took the glass and went to her small kitchen to put it in the sink. She then prepared some coffee and put two slices of toast in her toaster. Once that was done, she picked up her shoes from the living room and dumped them in her closet. She barely had any energy to do what she was doing, she wasn't about place her shoes neatly in the closet. She went to the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped down, and got in the shower.

She deep inhaled once the warm water was coursing down her body. It felt so good to be in the shower that she didn't feel the need to come out. But she remembered that she had coffee and toast awaiting her and turned the water off. She got a towel and wrapped it around her body, along with wrapping a smaller towel around her hair. She washed her face with facial wash and brushed her teeth. She made her way to walk out of the bathroom when she remembered seeing Inuyasha right outside the door of the bathroom at Sango's apartment.

She swore she would've blushed to the maximum but fought it with all her might. Of course, she didn't mind Inuyasha looking at her, in her towel, completely nude underneath. . .

'Stop! No more of that!'

She mentally yelled at herself back and forth.

'You puked on his shirt! There's no way in hell he'd want to talk to you after that! To think that he kissed you with that mouth!'

She shrugged the thoughts away and went towards her kitchen. She poured herself some coffee in a mug, with creamer to go along with it. She took the toast out from the toaster and placed them on a small plate. She put the toaster away and got butter from the fridge to spread on her toast. Once that was done, she put everything away, took her coffee and toast, and went back towards her room. She set her 'brunch' on the night stand next to her bed and got comfortable. She opened the small drawer on her night stand and pulled out a small remote. She placed a finger on one of the small buttons and pointed it towards the wall on her left. She had a small blue stereo there, along with blue speakers. It turned on and started the cd that was inside. It was the song of 'Jewell, Foolish Games', acapella style.

Kagome raised the volume a bit and started to eat her small meal. She just wanted some alone time. Alone because she was feeling like shit, and alone to think some things over.

'Did he really mean to kiss me?' She went back to last night and remembered why they had started arguing again.

'He called me her name.'

Kagome felt her stomach turn and stopped eating. She didn't feel hungry anymore. She set her coffee and plate on the nightstand. She sunk in her bed and took in the warmth and 'cozyness' of the comforter. She turned towards the other side and curled up in a small little ball.

'Why did he call me by her name?'

She felt the need to cry. But didn't. She knew that his relationship with Kikyo had just ended and there she was trying to 'mack' on him right away.

She turned the other way, still in a fetal position.

She felt stupid and selfish for even trying something like that. Who knew how he felt? Maybe he wasn't over her yet.

'Of course, they did just break up last night.'

She made the decision to apologize for her actions last night. She would tell him on Monday. Telling him today was out of the question, she didn't know how everyone was feeling due to all their drinking. And telling him tomorrow would bring discomfort on Monday. No. She would apologize to him on Monday. Monday morning.

After making her decision, she felt sleepy. Which she thought weird since she had just awoken about an hour ago. She took the towel off from her head and spread it across her pillow. She didn't want her pillow to get soaked. She laid down, towel still on. She grabbed the remote and turned off the stereo and threw the remote carelessly on the bed. She snuggled in and closed her eyes. Before going off to her sleepy slumber, she thought of Sango.

'Hmm. Wonder how Sango's feeling?'

As if Sango heard her friends thoughts, she awoke in her bed. She didn't feel the need to vomit, but her head was throbbing like never before. She slowly sat up and removed the covers. She sat on her bed and pondered for a bit. She then went to her bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. She wanted stay in there, not coming out for at least a day or so.

But she remembered that her brother wasn't home yet and she needed to get out, just in case he called or something. Once she got out, she opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of Tylenol. She took a small disposable cup from the cabinet under her sink and filled it with water. She took about three tablets in her mouth and put the bottle away. She drank them down with water and threw the small cup in the trash can near the toilet. She stood there, trying to look at herself. She smoothed the mist from the mirror with her hand.

'I don't look to bad for someone who drank all night and almost had sex with-'

Sango put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

'Oh shit! Nuh-uh! That didn't happen last night!'

She denied herself from even thinking about that and walked out. But not before brushing her teeth and hair. She put some undergarments on and some tight black pajama pants. She put a loose pink shirt over and put her hair in a very low, but loose pony tail. She fixed her bed and put some pink socks on before walking out. She liked pink.

She walked of her room only to hear the sound of a video game.

'Kohaku must've come home while I was asleep.' She scoffed. 'Some BIG sister I am.'

She went towards her kitchen and started to make her self a cup of tea. Sango wasn't about to wait for the water to boil on the stove, so she filled a cup with water and put it in the microwave for three minutes. She massaged her neck and moved it around slowly.

'And here comes the affects of the after drinking.'

She heard the 'bing' and took out her cup. Carefully grabbing it and placing it down. She went to one of her cabinets and took out a box of teas.

'Hmm. . .cinnamon apple. . .mint leaf. . .lemon honey. . .'

She took out a tea and put the box away. She unwrapped it and dumped it in the cup. She grabbed the string and pulled the tea bag in and out slowly of the hot water. The sweet aroma sinking in her nose and body.

'Mmm, cinnamon apple.'

She was about to get some sugar with it until she felt a hand grope her butt. Sango went to full alert, her body stiff as ever. She looked towards the living room and saw Kohaku playing the video game.

'What the hell! Did someone sneak in while I was asleep?!'

Her mind raced with different things as the hand left her bottom and up and around towards her waist. She felt a face drawing near her ear. She gripped the cup of tea and was about to throw it in the intruder's face, but he whispered huskily in her ear.

"So this is what it feels like to wake up to you in the afternoon."

The hand went back slowly down to her butt. Sango knew who it was. She quickly threw a slap at him and turned around to kick him down.

"MIROKU! YOU STUPID LECHER!!"

Miroku fell with a thud and massaged his cheek.

"Damn Sango. Even when you wake up you're aware and ready."

Sango narrowed him with her eyes and Miroku just smirked.

"I love a woman who's feisty when she wakes up!"

Sango growled loudly. She took her cup of tea and walked right over him. Miroku 'oomphed' and groaned as Sango carelessly stepped on him.

'It's a good thing she's light!'

He stood up and brushed himself off. Sango was already sitting down on her couch watching Kohaku play video games. Miroku sat next to Sango. Sango grumbled to herself and tried to move away from him, since she was already at the arm rest of the couch. Miroku turned to face her. Sango narrowed her eyes towards him, then looked to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, how was your sleepover?" Kohaku put his game on pause and turned to his older sister.

"Sango! It wasn't a sleepover, only girls do that." He quickly resumed to playing his game.

Sango just rolled her eyes and conitued. "So then how was it? Did you have fun?"

"Yes." Sango turned to Miroku, only to find him still staring at her. She grumbled and looked at Kohaku.

"Why did you let HIM in?" Kohaku kept playing while he answered.

"I didn't. He let me in." Sango was confused.

"What?" Kohaku put his game on pause and stood up, facing his sister.

"He let me in. I must've forgotten my key here. When I knocked, he answered the door."

Sango's face turned to worry. How could she have not heard her little brother knocking. Was she that knocked out? Before she could ask Kohaku another question, he left towards his room for another game. Sango eyed Miroku. Miroku just stared at her in awe.

"Okay, Monk! How did you get in here?" Miroku just smirked. Slyly.

"If that's the way you thank people for being kind then I just won't tell you." Sango put her cup of tea down on the coffee table and lunged towards Miroku, gripping his shirt in the process.

She whispered loudly to him.

"Look! Thank you for opening the door for my brother, but-"

She stopped as Miroku was smiling. "What's so funny?"

Miroku put his hands on her thighs and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Now, doesn't this ring a bell to last nite?"

Sango took hold of there position and gasped. When she lunged towards him she must've knocked his balance because she was on top of him now. And hearing his words made her jump back to her spot.

"No way! We didn't. . .I know we didn't!" Miroku chuckled and scooted up.

"Deny it all you want my Lady, but nothing will surprise you more than the truth."

Sango gasped. 'NO! We didn't! Did we!?'

She took a gulp of her warm tea and set it back down. Miroku chuckled.

"And you did plenty of that last night too." Sango turned to him in horror.

"Well. . .even if we did do THAT! I didn't mean it, I was drunk."

Miroku crossed his arms.

"Probably, since you're the one who started it." Again Sango gasped.

Miroku couldn't help it anymore. Seeing her face like that was to die for! He cleared his throat and continued.

"Don't worry. We didn't. Inuyasha took my car and never came back so I stayed here."

Sango took a minute to absorb it all in. Then she looked at Miroku and slapped him on his head.

"You idiot! You scared me!" Miroku massaged his poor head.

"Hey! I could've easily had just went along with it since you were so persistent! But I didn't!"

Sango had no clue, but he was right. She remembered now. It was all like a bad dream. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been persistent. She sunk in her couch and looked down. Miroku looked at her and felt a sudden urge of guilt. Not that it was his fault, but he just felt bad for her. Sango whispered lowly to him.

"I. . .I'm sorry." Miroku neared her and put his arm around her.

"Hey, no hard feelings, okay! Besides. . ." He put his mouth near her ear and whispered.

Sango's face blushed red and threw him off the couch immediately.

"PERVERT!"

Kohaku had just walked in on them, watching his older sister flip Miroku on his back towards the floor. He sighed and shook his head.

'They should just go out already.'

Inuyasha had just turned over the other side. His face buried in his pillow. He groaned as he felt the need to get up. Which he did. He scratched his head softly and stood to go towards his bathroom. He took a long a shower and brushed his teeth. He ran his tongue over his teeth inhaled. He got out with only a towel on. A memory came past him.

'Kagome in her towel. . .'

He groaned and walked out. He went to his bed and sat down. He looked at his phone on the nightstand and looked at the caller ID.

'No calls.'

He stretched and went to put on some sweat pants and a muscle shirt. As he put on his sweat pants, another memory came to him.

'Kagome in her sweatpants. . .at Sango's apartment. . .'

He growled this time and went to the kitchen. He took out a bowl, small saucepan, fork, and a package of Ramen. He turned the stove on medium-high, filled the saucepan with some water and placed it over the burner. He opened the package and took out the seasonings packet. He leaned on the counter of his kitchen, staring and waiting for the water to boil. He wasn't in no hurry. He had to think about what happened.

'Okay. I kissed Kagome, we fought, she got sick, I left.'

He smirked a little. 'Simple as that.'

He remembered that Kikyo had broken up with him. And all the words she said to him.

'Snob.'

He put his Ramen in the boiling water and waited. He thought some more.

'Hmm, maybe I'll give Kagome a call later.' He blinked at his thoughts.

'Yeah, then she'll think I want something with her and expect the 'best'.'

He scoffed at himself for thinking like that. 'Kagome doesn't expect anything. She gives.'

He turned his noodles around with a fork and continued to do so until it came out just the way he wanted. He poured the seasoning's inside and turned off the burner. He grabbed his bowl and proceeded to emptying the noodles inside, with some of the 'juice' of course. He put the saucepan in the sink, took his bowl and went towards his living room. He sat down, turned on the television. He channel surfed for a bit before stopping on the music channel. He began to munch on his meal and thought some more.

'Maybe going out with her isn't a bad idea.'


	13. ch 13

Monday finally came around. Kagome did her usual. She woke up, got dressed, and went to work. Only this time, she would have plenty to talk about to Sango. She settled in her cubicle, and drank her cold coffee slowly. Her eyes moved to all the different workers around. She came out of her daze as Sango put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Kagome looked back at her.

"Hey."

"So, heard Inuyasha took you home." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango.

"And, I heard Miroku stayed with you." Both girls looked at each other seriously.

But Kagome couldn't hold it in and blurted out laughing. Sango smiled and giggled.

"Oh Sango, you should of seen what happened!" Sango held her hands in defense.

"We're friends and all, but I wouldn't want to see you in action!"

Kagome playfully elbowed Sango and both girls happily told their side of the story while taking a small walk around the facility.

Meanwhile, in the worker's lounge, Inuyasha was talking with Miroku, both men pretty much into the same conversation.

"Damn! I knew she had something for ya'. But I didn't know it was that bad!" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I'm tellin' you! She was like a 'wild cat'! She couldn't keep her hands off me. Besides, I'm not the one who babysat."

It took about fifteen minutes for each to tell his own story. Each always exaggerating more than the other. By the end they were both chuckling and laughing together.

"If she wanted you so bad, why didn't you fulfill her "fantasy"?" Miroku narrowed his eyes towards Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Kagome wouldn't of minded some 'lovin' either."

Both chuckled until they heard a gasp come from the doorway of the lounge. They snapped their heads towards the unwanted noise, and gasped themselves.

"Yeah Miroku, why didn't you fulfill my '**FANTASY**'!?"

"I'm sure I would've enjoyed Inuyasha's '**LOVIN**'!!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Miroku was speechless as well. As for Kagome and Sango, if looks could kill, their would be homicide. Nothing was said between the four. It was total silence, until Koga came around.

"Hey everybody!" He took a minute to glance at the room and at the situation. He cleared his throat and brought his attention to Kagome, who was still shooting daggers at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I know it's still early but, how about you join me for lunch today?"

Kagome met his gaze and smiled brightly, on purpose, much to Inuyasha's dislike.

"I'd love too, Koga! But only if Sango can come too." Koga smirked at his success.

"Yeah, sure. See you at twelve?" Kagome smiled innocently.

"Maybe even tomorrow, too?" Koga's smirk turned into a wide grin.

"Even better Kagome."

He reached down to take hold of one her hands and brought it to his lips. He placed his lips on her hand and kissed it tenderly and softly, all the while keeping eye contact her. Then, without Kagome noticing, he lightly dabbed the tip of his tongue on Kagome's hand. Before letting go, he gave a slight peck on her hand once more and smiled his way out.

Inuyasha was fuming! He knew Koga had done it on purpose.

'No fucking way did he just LICK MY bitch!?!'

The voices in his head were screaming and howling for a battle.

'Rip his head off! Bite into his veins and pull them out! Shred him to pieces in front YOUR bitch! Let her know that she BELONGS to you! Scrape the licked skin off her hand!'

He quickly bowed his head as his bangs hung low. He had to try to calm himself before an 'inner self' came out. No one had ever seen him this way, and he didn't want to scare anyone off, especially not Kagome. She was the last one he would ever want to scare.

He took deep breaths, in and out. He tried to think of anything that would tear his mind off of what he just saw. Of course no one saw what Koga had done. Inuyasha could practically smell his saliva on her hand, and Koga knew it would irritate him.

As long as he could smell it, there was no way he could calm down. It only made it worse. He could see it, himself turning tables and causing havoc in the office. Eyes bleeding red, the streaks on his face. . . .Kagome screaming for her life. No, he wasn't about to do that. He cared too much for her to be scared of him. But why? Why did he care so much about her? She wasn't special or unique. Whatever the reason, the thought of Kagome running away from Inuyasha calmed him to the spot. Not because he would enjoy seeing her leave, no, it was the total opposite. He brought his head up and looked around, only to see Miroku shaking his head and sighing.

"Where'd they go?" Miroku glanced towards him.

"Back to their 'stations' I guess." He looked at Inuyasha closely.

"What?"

"You're not about to cry are you?" Inuyasha blinked in confusement.

"What are talking about Monk!?"

"Well, you dipped your head when Koga had left, and when the girls left, you brought it up."

"So!?"

"Your eyes are a little pinkish their buddy." He patted Inuyasha on the back and headed out.

Inuyasha thought hard for a moment.

' I guess I didn't calm down as much.'

He shrugged and walked out but, not before grabbing a pastry and deciding what he was about to do about Kagome's hand, and Koga's pride. He smiled evilly to himself and went towards his office, already devising a plan ahead.

Kagome sat at her cubicle angrily. Her typing on the keyboard seemed as if she was stomping on it with her fingers.

'That good for nothing JERK!! Here I am, wanting to thank him for what he did on Fri., well, Sat. morning, and apologizing for my actions. Yet, he's out gossiping with Miroku! And not just gossiping, they EXAGGERATE!'

"UGH!" She grabbed a small pile of papers from the counter of her cubicle and put them in a folder. Maybe if she walked around a bit, she could calm down.

'Besides, who knows, maybe there's gossip already!'

Sango was in the same predicament. She had practically yelled at a customer on the phone for turning down her offer. She decided then that she should stay off the phone for a while. Instead she found herself typing documents off files. But she was so angry, she made mistakes and would want to throw the keyboard and computer out her cubicle and into a 'certain' someone's face.

'That low-living, breathing, lecherous, perverted, ass-grabbing, flirting, ASSHOLE! How could he talk about me like that!? And Inuyasha?'

"GRR!" She whirled around in her rolling chair and stalked out of her cubicle. She couldn't think, let alone work. She decided it was payback time. She would get back at the 'monk', and she knew exactly how. She made her way towards Ayame and decided to have a small chat with her.

Meanwhile, Kagome was going to make some copies when she was stopped by Kaede.

"Kagome?" Kagome stopped and glanced brightly at the elderly woman.

"Yes, Kaede?"

"Something troubles you dear?"

"No, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you look a bit distraught." Kagome tried to hide her anger for Inuyasha.

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Kagome made way to leave before Kaede stopped her again.

"Kagome. . ." Kagome turned her head towards her.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha would like to have a word with you about one of the accounts."

Kagome tried not to frown, she really did.

"Oh really. Now?"

"Yes." Kagome sighed in agitation and proceeded to walk in his office.

She walked in casually and closed the door behind her. She walked about midway towards his desk before stopping. She kept her face stern and strictly professional.

"Yes, sir?"

Inuyasha was sitting on his chair, writing something. He looked up only to see her stiff form.

He knew she was like that only because she was angry. Her using formalities was a good way to show she wasn't going to speak to him. But he had other ideas.

He stood up and stalked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and began to walk around her in circles, all the while looking at her petite body.

Kagome felt as if she was cattle who was about to be auctioned. She whirled her head around to face him.

"Sir, I believe you asked me in here for something?" Inuyasha went around her and stood in front of her.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He brought his hands together and stood comfortably.

"Kagome. . .I'm sorry." Kagome blinked in confusement.

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me say it again. I'm sorry." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"For?"Inuyasha glared at her.

"Your pushing it." Kagome innocently looked around the room, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you don't get it then get out. I've already said my apologies!" He turned around walking towards his desk.

This is not what Kagome wanted. She wanted him to at least 'pretend' to beg, but somehow she knew it wouldn't happen, not with Inuyasha.

"Why are you sorry? For blabbering to other people about my mishaps?!" Inuyasha whirled around to be face to face with her.

"It wasn't other people! It was Miroku!"

"Still! And why did you have to exaggerate!? And say those things about Sango!?"

"That's the way we MEN talk! None of it really means anything!"

"So what, you're trying to play the 'Macho' part? Didn't think you'd stoop THAT low Inuyasha!"

"Macho? I don't NEED to play that part alright!"

"Sure, right! Just keep talking about other women-" Kagome gasped and Inuyasha stared.

"What?"

"That's what you do. You talk about women all the time! And I was just another one of those stupid, blind, girls!"

"What are you talking about?!"She didn't make sense to him.

"Forget it! I thought I knew you, Inuyasha! Guess you're no different from any of them."

Kagome stormed towards the door. All she wanted to do was get out, out of his office, out of his sight, just out. She couldn't believe that she fell for a jerk like him. After they had kissed. . .she shook her head and made way to grab the door knob. She managed to grab it and open the door about an inch, but it was slammed shut right afterwards.

She looked up to see a hand on the door. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha, apparently, he wasn't about to let her out.

"Let me out!"

"No."

"I said let me out, Inuyasha!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned in a circle. He pushed her against the wall, not roughly, and pinned her there. It all happened too fast for her and she stared at him in bewilderment.

Somehow, being this close to her was breathtaking. He felt dominant, and felt as if she was his. He whispered huskily to her, all the while keeping serious eye contact. Every time her eyes darted somewhere, he would move his head for her eyes to meet with his.

"Listen, you're not stupid, or blind. You see me for who I am." Kagome scoffed and turned her head.

"Right. Like it matters anyway." Inuyasha grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

"You matter to me, Kagome."

Kagome was speechless. Inuyasha NEVER acted like this. He was 'Mr. Bad-ass'! All time 'Playboy', 'Mr. Don't mess with me cuz' I'll kick your ass'!

He kept looking deep into her eyes. He sensed her discomfort, but he didn't care. He needed to get his point across. He needed to let her know, that the kiss on Sat. morning wasn't just because. He cared about her, he was willing to admit it now.

Kagome didn't know how long she was standing there, looking in his eyes. His eyes, they were memorizing, like ponds of gold-amber. And not just his eyes, the words he said echoed in her mind.

'I matter to him. . .'

She pressed her lips together, she didn't know what to do. And his husky, low, voice wasn't making it any better, she felt like she was in heat.

Inuyasha could smell her arousal. He knew he had gotten his point across, but he didn't know it would affect her like this! Smelling her only made him aroused, and that created some what of a problem. Inuyasha hung his head low. Kagome only leaned her head against the wall.

"Kagome. . ."

Before she could react or even respond, Inuyasha brought his head up and kissed her hard. Kagome had yelped in surprise and began to return the harsh kissing.

Inuyasha pressed his body against hers, if the wall wasn't so thick, he'd think they would've fallen through. He grazed his tongue over her soft lips, begging for an entrance. Kagome willingly parted her lips and both of their tongues swirled together. It wasn't until Kagome felt the urge to do something. She ducked her own tongue in, while Inuyasha's went in her mouth, she closed her lips and began to slightly suck on his tongue.

It tore Inuyasha open. He practically had no self control over it now. He placed a hand on her lower back, and pressed her onto him, wanting to let her know what she did to him. She could feel it, his arousal, and it only made hers a lot worse. She put her arms around him, this time, there was no gap in between them. With his other hand, he placed his hand on her waist, rubbing up and down sensually on her hip. Without noticing, Kagome wound one of her legs around his, rubbing up and down sensually herself. Inuyasha's mind was going crazy.

'Take her! Take her here, now! Let her know she your's, and none other!'

He groaned and kept kissing her ravishly, Kagome didn't mind, all the roughness was exciting her. With his hand at her waist, he rose it until it met the flatness of her stomach. She was wearing a loose blouse, thank ful she wore it. She pulled away a little, but not enough to where their kissing ceased. His hand went in and up her blouse slowly, as if he was trying to picture her, to remember what he was touching. He cupped her left breast, massaging it slowly at first, then making his way inside her bra to caress the nipple. Kagome was breathing fast and slow at the same time, she didn't know whether she was breathing at all.

'If this is affecting me now, how will sleeping with him be like?!'

She moaned lightly in pleasure at Inuyasha's touch. Inuyasha left her mouth and made way for her neck. He sucked lightly and licked gently. Kagome was moaning lightly, and taking in deeper breaths, this told him to keep doing what he was doing. He made his way around her neck and sucked the flesh in between her neck and shoulder. His mind began to toy with him.

'Mark her! This is your chance! Do it now and she will belong to you forever!'

'She doesn't even know me THAT well! She may not want to. She doesn't even know what a MARK is!'

Kagome eyes were closed in pleasure. Him kissing her neck the way he was, sent chills down her spine. She felt the excitement grow deeper within her own sex. She opened her eyes a little, only to see the white blanket of hair atop of his head. Then she saw something. She strained her eyes and almost thought she saw a. . .point? Or something pointy come from a top of his head.

Inuyasha felt her stiffen a bit and was about to comment, but his phone rang.

They quickly stopped what they were doing, almost as if they had been caught, and stared at the black phone on his desk. Inuyasha grumbled a curse and went towards his phone and answered it.

"WHAT!"

Kagome readjusted her blouse, not to mention her bra. Suddenly she felt a little embarrassed being in the office and decided that the 'conversation' should be held until later. She fixed the hem of her skirt and decided to leave.

Inuyasha caught her movement and looked up to see her go for the door.

"Hey! Where the hell are you goin'?!" Kagome looked back towards him.

"You're busy, I'll come by later."

"The hell you will." He quickly hung the phone and walked towards her, all the while grabbing something that was on his desk.

Kagome couldn't believe it, he had just hung up the phone like nothing.

"You just. . .hung up like that? What if it was important? What if-"

"Quiet wench! It was just my bastard of a half brother." kagome gasped.

"Mr. Hakatashi!?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, big wow. I hung up on the boss man!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Anyways, still going out with wolf-boy for lunch?" kagome blushed pink.

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"Because I already said yes! That's why!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"Well I don't know yet! It all depends."

"Skip tomorrow and come with me."

"Is that some sort of demand?"

"Yup."

Kagome was about to give him a piece of her mind but, he opened the door and pushed her out. Kagome turned and faced the closed door.

'That stupid jerk!'

She was about to walk away when the door opened and out popped inuyasha.

"Oh and Kagome?" she glanced towards him.

"What!"

He walked out and grabbed one of her hands. He picked it up and it looked like he was about to kiss it. Boy, was she wrong. Right before putting it to his lips, he brought it back down and smothered a cherry jelly pastry on her hand. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Inu-" He smiled and went inside his office.

'That idiot! What the hell was that for?!'

She wiggled her hand and made way to the bathroom to wash off the gooey substance.

Inside his office, Inuyasha smiled in victory. He wanted to smudge the jelly pastry on her hand so that it would wipe of the scent of Koga's saliva and smell like cherry. Not only that, he didn't mean for things to go so fast between he and kagome. But, that would add extra points to him if Koga would find out what he had done. He smiled and sat on his chair.

'Going out with her, is _definitely_ the right thing to do.'


	14. Ch14

Kagome swirled on her rolling chair. She rolled to her right, then back to her left. She had a mountain of paper work and she was determined to finish it quick. She didn't want any 'homework' for this weekend. The days had flown by, Monday, of course, was the worse. Not only did she hear rumors all day, but her lunch with Kouga...wasn't what she had expected.

Meeting him outside at the parking lot at noon, went all wrong. Kouga looked like he wanted to vomit and gagged every now and then whenever she came close to him. It looked like he was trying his damnest not to touch her, even trying to avoid getting close to her. Then when they got to the restaurant, Miroku was being suffocated by Koharu.

Apparently, Sango gave Ayame a deal. The deal was for Ayame to slip one of the companies 'example' jewelry, mainly an engagement ring, into Koharu's cabinet drawer. Of course, thanks to Sango, there was a note saying how much in love Miroku was with Koharu, and that he plans to have children right away. Sango told Miroku to meet him in the restaurant, for a truce. Little did the poor guy know, Koharu was waiting for him. She had ran up to him and hugged the living life out of him, while he tried to explain that it was all a misunderstanding.

Kagome couldn't stand the way Kouga was acting. He was snarling and growling every now and then. Which struck her as a little weird. She texted Sango from her cell phone, telling her to help her end the lunch.

That's where Ayame came in. Sango and Ayame had come in the restaurant to witness Miroku's shock, when Kagome told Kouga that she was feeling a little ill, she told Ayame to take her place. Of course, Ayame sat down immediately and took hold of the remaining conversation with Kouga.

Both Sango and Kagome left back to work afterwards.

Kagome sighed as she counted how many times she went to lunch with Inuyasha, this week.

'We've been going to lunch together everyday since Tuesday.'

She noticed it quite odd. Every time she and Kouga would begin to start a conversation, Inuyasha would suddenly appear and take her away from him. Always giving the excuse that he needed her to do some work for him. That would only end up both of them inside his office, having an intense make-out.

Kagome blushed from the memory.

'If we keep this up, we'll end up having sex in there!'

Her face turned scarlet red at the thought. She shouldn't be thinking like this. She began to think of work and began her work once more. She rummaged through papers, typed in accounts, gave a few phone calls, anything that would give her mind rest. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha. Thinking about him only left her body warm and hot, she couldn't think that way, especially if she was a tad sexually frustrated.

'Who am I kidding? A tad? I AM sexually frustrated!'

Throughout her two months with Houjo, he had never touched her. Only to give her a peck on the lips after a date, or just a good-night kiss. Other than that, they just held hands, and he would _occasionally _hug her every now and then. She was glad she broke up with him, not in a bad way of course.

The thoughts of Inuyasha came back to her mind. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her. The way she could feel his tongue in her mouth, while his hand went up her blouse, or the way he massaged her thigh. She could hear the groans come from him whenever she openly put her arms around him, or wrap her leg around his. The way he pushed on her back, crushing her body on his own, feeling him, his erection. She could feel her own sex, pulsing to his every touch, wanting him, needing him, begging for him.

Kagome grabbed a water bottle from her desk and chugged it rapidly. Her body was on fire, it with held an intense heat, and she needed to extinguish it. She was at work! How could she work when she was feeling like this? She had to calm down, for her own sake. How would she look like if someone came in, her faced flushed and her body feeling the way it was. She swallowed the last bit of water in her mouth and threw the empty water bottle in the small waste basket under her desk. She took deep breaths and brushed her hair with her fingers. She could feel a light sweat behind her neck. She groaned in agitation.

'Why won't he get out of my head?!'

"Can't stop thinking about me, huh?"

'Speaking of the devil...'

Kagome turned her chair around to face her culprit. "What makes you think that?"

Inuyasha smirked, as usual. "What makes me think you weren't?"

Kagome leaned in her chair and crossed her legs, knowing Inuyasha's eyes would look. She thrusted her chest up and spoke in a seductively manner.

"How can you be so sure as to even _think_, that its_ you_ I'm thinking about?"

Inuyasha knew her game, so he played back. He leaned towards her, placing one hand on her desk, and the other on a small space on her chair, next to her thigh. Kagome sunk in lower, gulping all the while. Inuyasha came face to face with her. Whispering huskily to her.

"For your sake, it'd _better_ be me you're thinking about. You're _mine_. I don't like to share what's _mine_."

Kagome didn't know what to do. He was seducing her, she knew it. He wouldn't win, she wouldn't let him.

She sat higher, straighter. She slowly wrapped her ankle around his, 'accidently' rubbing her leg against his. She leaned forward, causing his to move back. All the while whispering seductively back at him, seeing him gulp was all she needed.

"That's good. Because I don't like to share, either."

Inuyasha was on fire, he was trying to restrain himself from throwing her on the desk and screwing her right there. The way she was looking at him didn't help either. She looked like she wanted him. His mind began to go hay-wire.

'Take her now damn it! She's your's! She just admitted it!'

Inuyasha breathed in slowly. No way was Kagome in charge of this.

He put his hand on her thigh and moved his leg in between, separating her legs little by little. He began to move his hands in circles, massaging her thigh, knowing she would love it.

Kagome tried to breath slowly. She wasn't sure who was in charge now, her or Inuyasha. By the looks of it, Inuyasha was winning. He smirked seductively to her, knowing she would melt. By this time, Kagome thought she had forgotten how to breathe. They were face to face, his eyes deep in hers, waiting for her to do something. She wasn't going to give in... at least she didn't so.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, he kissed it tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. He took hold of one of her fingers, he brought it to his lips and kissed as well. Then he began to lick and suck the tip of her finger. Kagome was trying her damnest to stay calm. But how could someone stay calm when a hot and sexy man is in front of you, trying to...well, seducing you, and all you want to do is wrap your legs around his waist and beg for him to fuck you like crazy!?

'What in the HELLS is wrong with me?!'

Suddenly a thought struck her. She would win this, no matter what!

She snatched her hand back, took his hand off her thigh and turned her chair around. Inuyasha was in utter shock.

'No fuckin' way...she just...'

Kagome grinned in triumph. She got out of her chair and leaned down to get a paper long forgotten under her desk. When she glanced back at Inuyasha, he was still towering over her, waiting her every move. She turned her head, grabbed the paper, and came up slowly. Making sure her 'rear' would come into contact with his tight erection. She rubbed her bottom against the hardened member, she could hear him hiss in pleasure. She turned her body around, only to find him put his hands on her counter, behind her. This made them really close. She rubbed her leg on him and put her hands on his chest. She rubbed up and down, memorizing the muscles underneath. She put her face real close to his, her lips close to his, when she spoke, their lips grazed over each other. She whispered lightly and sexually to him.

"If you want to keep me. . .dominate me. . .you'll have to try a little bit harder!"

With that she took the paper in her hand and pushed him lightly out of her way, and out the cubicle.

Inuyasha just stood there. Had she won? He pondered a bit before leaving her cubicle. As he was walking towards his office, he thought about what she had said.

'A bit harder?'

No one, ever, had been this way with him. Usually after the first make-out, they would 'beg' for him to sleep with them. Kagome....was different. She wouldn't back down. He grinned, remembering their lunch dates. She was always laughing, smiling, staying herself, keeping it real. He liked that about her. That, and the fact that she was 'dominant' in her own way. She was going to be a challenge. Not to mention different. He smiled seductively to himself as he went in and closed the door to his office.

'She's mine. And _she_ knows it.'

That's why she was being difficult. That's why she would end the make-out's fast, always giving excuses. He realized this, and it only brought him a smile. He knew he had no competition.

'She's all mine!'

Kagome made it just in time to the bathroom. She hurriedly walked to the sink, turned on the cold water, and splashed it on her face. She did so about three times before shutting the water off. She took paper towels in her hand and dabbed her face, she didn't want to scrub her face, that would only leave it red. She breathed in the paper towel, then threw it away. She fixed her hair neatly by brushing it with her fingers. She straightened out her skirt and blouse. She looked like a mess. If this kept happening when she was around him, she would have to try to avoid him.

'Oh gods. . .I'm doomed. . .and he knows it. . .'

Sango was in her own cubicle. She was typing happily as an employee could type. Seeing Miroku's eyes widen like that was. . .a total 'Kodak' moment! She loved it!

'Revenge is so sweet!'

She kept typing till she felt someone behind her. She turned her chair around and saw Miroku, looking down to her. She smiled cheerily, and innocently.

"Why hello Miroku! How's-"

Sango didn't get to finish. Miroku had grabbed her arm, lifted her out of her chair and stood her up, only then did he let her go. Sango was pissed! How dare a MAN grab her like that!

But before she could chew him out for it, spoke in hissed words to her.

"We need to talk!" Sango then smiled innocently once more.

"About?"

"Don't play the fool, Sango. You know damn well what about!"

Sango just played it smooth. She knew he was angry. He had every right to be, but then so did she. Miroku glared at her.

"We can't talk here, care to JOIN me?"

"Whatever."

He led her out of her cubicle and into one of the copy rooms. Sango eyed the room, but then turned her attention to Miroku. He closed the door and locked it. Sango gave him a quizzical look. Miroku turned to face her, he was breathing in deeply, and calmly, reciting every chant that the monastery had taught him in his head. He approached her, they were face to face, he was giving Sango the most murderous look ever, and she didn't care.

She leaned against the wall and placed her hands behind her back, all the while with a big grin.

"What's the matter monk? Didn't like the taste of your own medicine?"

He leaned his face towards hers and smirked seductively.

"Actually. . ."

His lips touched her own before she knew it. He was kissing her hard, Sango was in complete shock. His tongue teased her lips in a way she didn't know. She opened her mouth and his tongue moved in fast. She could feel the warmth of his tongue, the force it held when it swirled and moved with her own. He began to rub her breasts, and the other hand rubbing her 'rear'. He was kissing her with so much passion, such intensity, Sango could barely keep herself up. She felt the heat run through her body, like fire. She could feel the back of her neck become damp in sweat, she felt her sex bulge with a strange and exciting sensation.

Miroku somewhat sensed her incapability to stand. He grabbed her 'rear' with both hands and lifted her up, her legs went instinctively around his waist. He leaned on her, using the wall behind her for support. He slowly rocked his erection on her sex, all the while biting lightly on her breasts from the outside of her blouse.

Sango just took hold of him, he was dominating her, she knew it, and she loved it. She wrapped her fingers in his hair. Her arms around his shoulders, could feel his tense muscles, her mouth closely to his ears. She was gasping for air, she needed to breathe, yet she didn't care at the same time.

"Miroku. . .please!"

She could hear Miroku muffle something out, he wouldn't leave her breasts'. But then his mouth took hold of her neck, nibbling, sucking, to his enjoyment.

"What do you want me do...?"

Sango didn't think she could breathe enough to talk. She whispered and gasped out her need.

"Have me! Please. . ."

Upon hearing that, he stopped paying attention to her neck and looked at her square in the face.

Before she knew it, he let go of her and she plopped to the floor with a thud. He turned around and began to fix his shirt and pants.

Sango was still on the floor. She had no clue to what was going on.

'What. . .why did he. . .'

Her mind was full of unanswered questions. She groggily stood up and began to fix her self up too. Once both were done, Miroku opened the door. Sango looked at him, dumbfounded.

Before he walked out, he glanced towards her.

"About your question from earlier. . ."

Sango could feel the heat of anger rise upon her. Gods help her if she killed him right here and now. She now realized what his intention was. And she hated him for it.

"I happen to like the taste of my medicine." His eyes darted towards her blouse.

Sango took notice and looked at her blouse. She gasped and her face turned red with embarrassment. There were wet stains from his sucking on her breasts'. She looked horrified to him. He just smirked and walked out.

Sango didn't know whether to cry or to scream her lungs out.

She did some heavy, HEAVY, breathing. She grabbed a couple of papers and hugged them to her chest. There was no way she was walking out with wet stains on her blouse. Before she walked out, she turned left and right, and walked towards the bathroom. All the while chanting in her head.

'That monk will soon PAY!!'

Miroku strolled his way towards his cubicle, whistling lightly till he got there. Getting Koharu to think that it was someone _else_ that left that note and ring to her took the whole day. Then explaining why he had made-out with her. . .

'That woman is crazy...'

But handling Sango the way he had, gave him utter happiness. He sighed in relaxation.

'She _wants_ me. That I know.'

Unbeknown to everyone on the office floor, two others in a closed office, were setting things straight.

A woman with dark brown hair, close to black, was putting her hair back in a bun. She clipped a feather pin atop of her hair. She straightened her outfit, her black Versace office suit, without a wrinkle to the eye. Her magenta colored eyes, roaming the floor for her shoes. She walked over to them and slipped them on. She straightened out her skirt, the clothe hugging her curves in all the right places.

She felt someone put their arms around her waist. Firm arms squeezed lightly, telling her in some form that she was to stay. She heard her name in a whisper.

"Kagura..."

She turned her self, the arms never leaving her waist.

"Sesshomaru."

A tall man with golden-amber eyes stared at her. He had a stoic nature to himself, and so was his personality. He never showed emotion, and was always professional. He was a man of his word, and a man of business. Being the owner of Shikon Enter., Sesshomaru Hakatashi was firm and always serious.

Kagura Kaze, she was an employee for Kuroi Enter. She managed break deals and contract deals too. She was always strictly professional. She was beautiful, and very seductive. But she never held on to anyone. She believed in her 'freedom' as a business woman. Never would she let a man take a hold of her life. Until, she met Sesshomaru. To her, he was unlike the rest of the rich scum bags she dated. This is what she could call a _real_ man.

"You could stay, if you wished." Kagura smirked and left around him to get her brief case and portfolio.

"I could..." Sesshomaru eyed her. She was lovely to him, and everything he would ever want.

"But you must...?" Kagura turned to face him.

"I must get these reports to Mr. Negau. You know him as well as I." He walked towards her.

"I know you."

Kagura avoided his gaze. She knew he was emotionless, but when he looked at her the way he did, it sent a pain to her chest.

"Sesshomaru. . .you know I can't. I've already explained. Don't make me stop seeing you."

Sesshomaru turned around and readjusted his tie. His back was facing her, and he hated it.

"I see."

Kagura sighed in agitation. Every time they met like this, every time they said it was only to be 'business', they ended in the same spot. Both wanting the other to stay, but never being able to do it. Kagura walked slowly to him, she placed her hands on his waist and leaned her head on his back. She immediately sensed him stiffen.

"Sesshomaru...you know why we can't. You understand, you told me this."

He turned around immediately and grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her. Kagura responded to him. They were like one, he and her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, he moved from her lips towards her neck, then to the crook of her neck. She exhaled as she felt his breath upon her. She hugged him tighter, she wanted for him to do it. He knew what went on in her head. He wanted to as much as she. But he knew the consequences, _her_ consequences. He would never jeopardize her in any way.

Instead, he grunted and just laid his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply. Kagura wasn't sure whether to be angry, or to be sad. Her life was complicated, and she hated it. She hated the fact that she wasn't free to be with one she loved.

She put her hands on his chest, he placed his chin on her head. She leaned her head on his chest, his arms wrapping around her, protectively. They embraced each other for a couple more moments until his office phone rang. He sighed and let her go for the phone. Kagura hugged her arms, missing his warmness already.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru looked toward Kagura, then back at his desk.

"Ms. Kaze has left, only ten minutes ago." Sesshomaru hung his phone and looked towards her.

She had her brief case and portfolio in hand. He walked towards her, stopping only a couple of steps behind. She turned around, a slight smile on her face.

"Till we meet again, Mr. Hakatashi." Sesshomaru nodded, his stoic 'mask' in place.

"Ms. Kaze." She turned to the door, but not before Sesshomaru appeared before her, with the door open.

She gave him her seductive smile.

"Always the gentleman I see." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to her, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Vixen."

With that she walked out and off the floor. He closed the door to his office and made himself a drink at his mini-bar. He must've mixed at least three bottles, before adding a couple of ice cubes in. After making the toxin, he walked towards his grand view window. He eyed the building's in front of him, and then the streets below. He noticed a limo, awaiting down below him. He watched as Kagura exited his building, and into the limo. The limo drove off slowly and before he knew it, it was out of sight. He gulped the rest of the toxin and placed it on his desk. He knew she was watching, from below. He calmly sighed.

'Kagura...'

She was inside the limo. She knew he was at the window, watching her. He always did that. When the limo began to drive away, she looked up at him, drinking his usual when she left. She placed her hand on the tinted window, knowing he would see her.

'Sesshomaru...'


	15. Chapter 15

Kagura walked inside her large condo. She took off the light jacket she wore and threw it carelessly on the French sofa. Her home was decorated with lovely paintings from Europe, the finest mahogany furniture carved gently by hand, and her oriental rugs, each single handedly made.

Kagura had just finished with a business meeting with her boss, Mr. Negau. Fires of Hell did she hate that man!

Kagura heard light footsteps come from one of the rooms. She turned her head only to see her daughter, Kanna, standing in the hallway. Kagura eyed her daughter's hair, having it born snowy white. Kanna stared at Kagura with her darkened eyes, making her skin look paler than it really was.

"Kanna, did you sleep well?" Kanna merely nodded then left without a word, back to her room.

Kagura shook her head in frustration and walked to her sliding door at the end of the lavish living room. She slid the door open then shut it when she was outside. She rubbed her arms for about a second then sat on her tanning chair.

Kagura leaned her elbows on her knees as she brought her face to her hands.

_'Why does this have to be so difficult?'_

Kagura felt the breeze on her, making her lift her head and look towards the skies. Life has always been hard on her, since she gave birth to her daughter.

_Kagura was adopted at a young age of four, by trusted friends of her mother. Kagura didn't have a father, and her mother had died suddenly. Kagura moved with an old couple on a small farm in the country, having known Kagura since the day she was born._

_By the time Kagura finished with high school, she was granted a scholarship to go to a college on a nearby city. Her adoptive parents quickly sent her on her way, telling her to make the best of her journey._

_Time flew and Kagura had a year left till she graduated college, a B.A. in the arts. Suddenly Kagura had received a phone call from her adoptive father, saying her mother was terribly ill._

_Kagura went at once to see her family, realizing only two days later, her mother had died in her sleep. Kagura mourned her adoptive mother, returning back to college three weeks later._

_Tragedy struck again when her father died, age giving Kagura no time to say her good-byes._

_Her adoptive parents left her the farm and what little money they had left. Kagura became depressed, losing her only family too quickly. She had left the dorms one day and went to drink at a bar. Her biggest mistake that night was that she had gotten drunk and left with two guys, demons no less. In the end, they had raped her and left her in a darkened alley._

_Kagura had left school only a few short months afterward. She took care of what was left of the small farm, selling all the animals since she wouldn't be able to take care of them anyway. Kagura later on figured out she was pregnant, and tried to carry on._

_Months flew by, Kagura could barely walk and she lived in the middle of nowhere. She opted to sell the farm, since she didn't have any money and was close to her due date._

_One morning, Kagura began to feel immense pains from her stomach. She had stumbled out of her bed, trying to get to the phone. She hadn't made it and instead was huddled on the floor, trying to think of some way to save herself._

_Sooner than later, Kagura was screaming, not being able to withstand the pain. The front door had opened and a strange man came to her aid._

_Kagura was now at the hospital, cradling her silent daughter. The doctor had informed her that the labor was difficult and because of that, her daughter was suffering from a mental illness._

_Kagura had thanked the man who had practically saved her and her daughter. The man explained that he was over to buy the farm from her, seeing that she had put if up for sale._

_"Where will you go?" Kagura glanced at him, then to her daughter._

_"I don't know."_

_The man introduced himself as the owner of a top company, and offered her a job as his assistant, with complete health insurance and the works._

_Later on Kagura learned that this man wasn't so nice after all. By the time Kagura wanted to quit, he refused. Saying that she had seen too much already and that resigning was not negotiable._

Hearing the sliding door open, Kagura turned to see her daughter at the door, staring at her.

"Phone for you."

Not waiting for a response from her mother, she left. Kagura wiped her tears from her face, wishing that just once, Kanna would call her 'mother, mommy' anything!

She sighed as she stood and walked inside, sliding the door shut then locking it. Kagura walked to counter where the phone was. She picked it up and held it to her ear, not being able to hide her frustration of the day.

"What!" She heard a sigh come from the other end of the line.

"She sounds better every day. You however, do not." Kagura sighed in silent anger, wondering why the Gods above would do this to her.

Before she could say anything, a distant memory came to her.

_Kagura wondered the large park, looking for her daughter._

_'Where could she have gone?'_

_Walking towards one of the many playgrounds, she heard a child's laughter. Turning to stare at the large sandbox, she found Kanna…playing with another child?_

_'Odd. Kanna doesn't socialize with anyone.'_

_Kanna walked over and hunched down, her hands on her knees._

_"Kanna, we have to leave now."_

_Kanna stood up silently and stepped out of the a href"http/ onmouseover"window.status'__sand box__'; return true;" onmouseout"window.status''; return true;" sand box /a . The little girl playing with her stood up fast, running up to Kagura._

_The little girl's brown eyes pleaded with Kagura's, shuffling her black hair over her shoulder._

_"Can't she stay a little longer?"Kagura smiled gently._

_"I have to go. Who will take care of her?" The little girl looked like she was about to cry, until another voice was heard._

_"I will watch her." Kagura stiffened at the voice, hearing the little girl run towards him._

_Kagura stood firmly and turned her gaze to stare at the proud tai-youkai._

_"Sesshomaru Hakatashi." Walking up to her with a little girl grasping his hand, he nodded._

_"Kagura Kaze."_

_They let the two little girls play a bit longer in the sandbox, while the two adults sat on a nearby bench._

_Both keeping their gaze on the children, neither made eye contact._

_"So how does the tai-youkai end up caring for a human?" Sesshomaru almost frowned at the old nick name, wishing that his old 'human hating' habits died when he was younger._

_"Rin is a likely child. Though, it quizzes me to find you of all people with a child and no mate. With the reputation you withhold, that is."_

_Kagura turned to stare at him with anger in her eyes. How dare he say something like that to her! True, Kagura had a reputation, a good one with business and her way of work, but he didn't even know her and here he was, practically laughing at her!_

_Kagura stood at once, her hands clenched in fists as her aura rose in anger. She was about to 'give him a piece of her mind' when she heard Kanna whisper for her._

_"Momm…" Kagura's anger left her just as quickly as it had come, turning to stare at the two children who stood up too._

_Rin left the sandbox and skipped to her adoptive father._

_"Daddy, can Kanna come over to play, just for a little while?" Sesshomaru stood, towering over her small form._

_"Ask her mother." Rin tugged on Kagura's hand._

_"Can she? Please? You can come too!" Kagura was about to decline when she felt a cool hand on her other hand._

_Kagura looked down and surprisingly found Kanna's hand in her own. Feeling the tug on her other hand by Rin, Kagura just nodded, not hearing what the little girl had even asked._

_Rin jumped in joy, while Kanna released her hand and began to walk away, ignoring Kagura's stunned face._

_Kagura watched as both girls walked off towards the gates of the park, a black limo waiting for them._

_Sesshomaru stood at Kagura's side, his hands in his pockets._

_"She does not agree with your rising aura?" Kagura merrily blinked, not taking her eyes off of her daughter._

_"She's youkai…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow._

_"Naturally." Kagura felt tears on the back of her eyes._

_"Nothingness…She is nothingness."_

_Sesshomaru turned to her, seeing that she was holding in her tears._

_Kagura began to walk forward, intending to follow her daughter. Her heel had some how gotten stuck on a crack in the cement and Kagura found herself falling forward._

_Her body never hit the ground. She glanced up and noticed she was in Sesshomaru's arms, his golden eyes staring at her intently._

_Kagura was in Sesshomaru's home. Kagura and Sesshomaru were sitting on a lavish, a href"http/ onmouseover"window.status'__European sofa__'; return true;" onmouseout"window.status''; return true;" European sofa /a , drinking wine. Upstairs, they could hear a giggling Rin, while occasionally, soft whispers from Kanna._

_'Alright. No more wine!'_

_Kagura and Sesshomaru ended up having a conversation about the European trade, arts, and what not. One of Sesshomaru's butlers came forward, the bottle of wine in his hand._

_"Ms. Kaze?" Kagura held her glass high, thanking the butler for refilling her glass._

_'Damn.'_

_Two hours later, having drunk the whole bottle, they both engaged in a more personal conversation. Feeling a little forward and blunt, they shared each other's lives without a care in the world._

_By the time the girls were done playing, Kagura and Sesshomaru were making out in his study, making plans to see each other again._

_As time went by, Kanna and Kagura visited Rin and Sesshomaru more frequently, and even went out together in a group._

_Kagura whirled in circle, her black fitted Versace dress hugging her body in a very attractive way. Kanna sat on Kagura's bed, eyeing her mother with interest._

_"Do you approve?" Kanna smiled lightly._

_"Beautiful."_

_Spending time with Rin had definitely changed Kanna, for the better. She talked a little more, smiled a little more, and even began to hold Kagura's hand._

_Kagura couldn't be more happier. Dating Sesshomaru was a definite plus in her mind. They had been dating for three months now, and their children loved it as much as they did._

_Turning back to face the mirror on her dresser, she placed earrings on her ears and on her wrist, a matching bracelet._

_The doorbell rang and Kagura turned to leave the room, Kanna still sitting on her bed. Kagura made her way towards the front door, a slight frown on her face._

_'The sitter's early.'_

_As she placed her hand on the knob, she felt her earring fall to the floor. Kneeling down to get it, she turned the knob and opened the door. Once she had the earring in hand, she stared at the pair of expensive shoes at her doorstep._

_'He's here…'_

_Kagura stood up slowly, her eyes on his._

_"Mr. Negau." Naraku chuckled as he let himself in, eyes staring at her home._

_"I see you've done well. Nice to know that I'm paying for a smart worker."_

_Kagura closed the door silently, not once taking her eyes off of him._

_"Do you need something, Mr. Negau?" Naraku turned on his heel, smirking at Kagura dangerously._

_"I've known you for quite awhile, are formalities still needed?" Kagura crossed her arms and tilted her head._

_"What is it you want, Naraku?" Naraku brought his hands together, eyeing her form of beauty._

_"Kagura, you know you are my most valuable and trusted employee." Kagura scoffed._

_"Hardly trusted." Naraku nodded and placed his hands behind his back neatly._

_"I see you've been seeing Mr. Hakatashi." Kagura narrowed her eyes to him._

_"I don't see why that's any of your business." Naraku smirked._

_"Oh Kagura, it's very much my business." Kagura turned her head, her eyes still on him._

_"How so?" Naraku began walking around her living room, eyeing her taste of decoration._

_"Thanks to your negotiations with Shikon Inc. , I've noticed we've made lots of profit." Kagura didn't like where this was going._

_"And?" Naraku still walked around her living room, sending her glances every now and then._

_"So I'd like to know you're plan of seducing Mr. Hakatashi." Kagura almost gasped, clenching her fists in anger._

_"Do you think of me a whore?" Naraku smiled devilishly at her._

_"I have no plan of seducing ANYONE. You've sorely mistaken." Naraku frowned at her._

_"Then why fiddle with him? Surely you don't plan on taking him as your mate?" Kagura almost flinched, never thinking of Sesshomaru in such a way…yet._

_"As I've said before, it's none of your business." Naraku fixed his angry eyes at her, clearly upset with her answer._

_"Then what are you doing with him, Kagura?"_

_Before Kagura could answer, Kanna came walking out of the hallway, her light smile instantly fading away once she looked at Naraku._

_Naraku crouched down to her height, placing his hand on her small shoulder._

_"Kanna, you've grown." Kanna just stared, her eyes in a blank state._

_Naraku quickly turned her to face Kagura, his hand on her shoulder gripping tightly as he took out a small dagger from the inside pocket of his jacket. Placing the tip of the dagger to Kanna's neck, he eyed Kagura in fury._

_"When were you planning on selling my company short!" Kagura shook her head in fury, taking small steps towards him._

_"I don't know what you're talking about! Let her go!" Naraku flung Kanna to the side, standing up and rushing towards Kagura. He slapped her in an instant, sending her to the floor in a thud._

_Kagura looked over to Kanna from the floor, fear evident in her dark eyes._

_"Go to your room!" Kanna stood and ran off in the hallway._

_Naraku looked down at Kagura in disgust, kicking her twice in the stomach._

_"Did you think that I would let you 'see' him!" He bent down and hit her, then gripped her hair in his fist._

_"Continue seeing him Kagura, and mark my words. You'll find the head of your daughter in the very sheets you sleep in! You Are Mine!"_

_Hitting her once more, he stood up, dusting his jacket and heading towards the front door. Before walking out, he turned his head, gazing at Kagura's fallen body._

_"You're mine, Kagura. Don't ever forget your place with me."_

_Hearing the door shut, Kagura exhaled. She laid there for about ten minutes, deciding it was best to get up._

_Trying to push herself up, she felt her arms weak, shaking as she settled her weight on them. Soon, she felt small hands around her neck, noticing Kanna's snowy white hair. Not any sooner than that, the door bust open. Kagura closed her eyes in silent relief, half of her wishing he hadn't gotten there at all._

_Sesshomaru took Kanna in his arms as he walked towards her bedroom. Two minutes later he came back, scooping Kagura just the same, carrying her to her bedroom. He laid her down gently, then walked out._

_Kagura leaned against her soft pillows on her back, hearing Sesshomaru fiddle in the bathroom, probably looking for a href"http/ onmouseover"window.status'__medical supplies__'; return true;" onmouseout"window.status''; return true;" medical supplies /a ._

_He came back with cotton balls, a href"http/ onmouseover"window.status'__q-tips__'; return true;" onmouseout"window.status''; return true;" q-tips /a , and a href"http/ onmouseover"window.status'__hydrogen peroxide__'; return true;" onmouseout"window.status''; return true;" hydrogen peroxide /a . Sitting next to her, he dabbed the q-tip with peroxide and dabbed it on the side of her busted lip._

_Fifteen minutes later, they sat in silence. Sesshomaru had taken off his tuxedo jacket, having it thrown carelessly on a chair in Kagura's bedroom._

_Sesshomaru sat on the far end of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he kept his gaze on the floor._

_"We leave in an hour." Kagura's body had began to heal on its own. She shook head._

_"Where to?" He turned his eyes to her, apparently angry._

_"Where do you think, Kagura? To my place, you'll be much safer there." Kagura raised an eyebrow._

_"Kanna?" Sesshomaru suppressed a growl._

_"Now's not the time to ridicule." Kagura sighed._

_"So, you plan on taking my daughter and I to your home. What will you do from there Sesshomaru? Plan on protecting us forever?"_

_One look from him gave Kagura enough of an answer. She sighed silently, leaning her head against the pillows. How wonderful of him, to want to protect her and Kanna? Like they were family. Kagura felt like crying, the stinging pain behind her eyes. She figured Naraku would never let her be happy. Sesshomaru…he made her happy, and Kanna too._

_"Leave." Sesshomaru turned to her quickly._

_"And do what? Leave you here?" Kagura turned her head, not wanting to see him._

_"We cannot go, Sesshomaru. We are owned by him." Sesshomaru stood at once, his aura beginning to rise, which was something that never happened._

_"You are Mine! I should kill him for even touching you!" Kagura frowned at his statement._

_"You sound just as cynical as he does!" Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair, trying to remain calm._

_"What do you want me to do, Kagura?" Kagura stared at him then turned her head, closing her eyes while fighting her damnest to hold her tears from falling._

_"Leave, Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru turned on his heel and yanked his jacket from the chair, storming to the living room and out of her home, slamming the front door._

_Kagura sighed in pain. Her lip wasn't so swollen anymore, and she could feel the need to move now. A few tears made their way down her delicate cheeks, wiping them away furiously with the back of her hand._

_She stood, taking small steps to regain her balance before she walked out of her room._

_She walked towards Kanna's room, opening the door slowly._

_"Kanna?"_

_Looking around the neat room, she couldn't see Kanna anywhere. She walked towards the bathroom, then the living room. She was no where in sight. She glanced at the front door, it was slightly open._

_"Oh Kanna…"_

_Sesshomaru sat in the back of his limo, his elbow resting on the edge of the window, clenching his fist every so often. He hadn't left the presence of the building yet, half of him hoping Kagura would run out, holding Kanna and telling him to take her away._

_'Kagura's a stubborn woman.'_

_He sighed, turning his gaze away from the building, lifting the small telephone inside the limo to tell the driver to head home. Before he did so, he glanced outside._

_His hand going immediately to the door handle, ready to open it and get out._

_Kanna was at the entrance of the building, staring at him through the tinted window of his limo._

_Just then, Kagura came out, walking slowly behind Kanna. Kagura didn't acknowledge the limo and just picked Kanna up, Kanna's small legs wrapping around her mother's waist._

_Sesshomaru had just leaned against the seat watching as Kagura took Kanna back to their home._

_A silent tear escaped Kanna's eye as she watched the image of the limo become smaller and smaller as Kagura carried her inside._

"Kagura?" Kagura shook her head gently and cleared her throat, wishing she hadn't remembered such painful memories at all.

"What?" Sesshomaru sighed on the end, hearing the venom in her voice.

"Why are you so difficult?" Kagura examined her nails, holding the phone in the other hand.

"I thought I said never to call, Sesshomaru."

"You were not specific." Kagura sighed in frustration.

"I meant all calls! This includes personal." He didn't say a word, instead letting Kagura carry out her anger.

"Sesshomaru, how long do you plan on following me, like a lost puppy?" She heard him slam his hand against the desk, or table. Either way, he was getting mad.

"I ask again, why do you act so difficult?" Kagura smiled.

"Do yourself a favor. Find someone of your own kind, for I am not easily bent over. For security, how about a bitch? Someone of your _nature_, eh Sesshomaru?"

The line went dead in seconds. Kagura giggled to herself, having succeeded in making the man angry. She sighed as she hung the phone and turned, knocking down a magazine. She bent over to pick it up, and noticed a small hand come below hers.

Kanna took hold of the magazine and stood up. Kagura stayed crouched down. Kanna stared at her mother from her point of view, whispering in her soft voice.

"He won't wait forever." Handing the magazine to Kagura, she left the living room and into her room, closing the door silently.

Kagura stood and placed the magazine on the counter, rubbing her temples.

_'She never talks to me…yet when she does she gives me advice?'_

Kagura gave up. She walked to her bedroom, leaving the door open. She flopped on her bed and sighed.

_'Nothing will ever go right for me…never.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome sat in one of the many coffee shops at the mall. Setting her bags aside, she sipped on her frappacino, leaning her elbows on the small table where she sat.

_'Stupid Inuyasha!'_

Earlier morning, Kagome had received a rather, disturbing phone call from her mother.

_"Mom? What's wrong?" Her mother sounded a little worried over the phone._

_"Oh dear, I just thought you should know about Buyo." Kagome felt her heart race._

_"What about him?" Her mother sighed on the other end._

_"Well, I think it's just safe to know that he's off to a better place." Kagome felt tears like waterfalls, falling from her eyes._

_"B-buyo? He's gone…!" Kagome could hardly hear her mother's words as she sobbed._

_"Honey, he's better off now."_

_Kagome hadn't the strength the keep the conversation, instead she shortened it by saying she'd give her a call later. Falling asleep in a matter of minutes from all her crying, she was woken up by her phone ringing._

_"H-hello?" The hurt and roughness hadn't left her throat._

_"Kagome? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hearing Inuyasha's voice on the other end brought fresh tears and all over sobbing._

_"Inuyasha…" She could hear him fiddle with his keys._

_"I'm coming over, don't move." Kagome smiled through her tears. She thought it sweet of Inuyasha to come over and coax her._

_"It's okay. I-I'll be f-fine." He didn't sound too pleased._

_"Are you sure? What happened?" Kagome tried to clear her throat and explain her sadness._

_"My m-mom called and…he…" Kagome's voice broke into sobs._

_"Kagome, tell me what happened." Kagome's lips were trembling, and hearing how soft Inuyasha's voice was, she couldn't be happier that he was there for her._

_"Oh Inuyasha! He's gone!" She heard him drop his keys somewhere._

_"Who is?" Kagome was keeping her sobbing under slight control._

_"My mom called, she said he died this morning!" She heard him give a sorrowful sigh._

_"Who was he Kagome?" Kagome cleared her throat, determined to speak right._

_"Buyo…" covering her face with her hand she cried softly, "Oh, god…"_

_"Was he a friend, Kagome?" Kagome practically yelled it into his brain._

_"He was FAMILY!" Inuyasha sighed again, hearing her cry louder._

_"Baby, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Kagome took deep breaths, calming herself._

_"I wanna stop by before the end of the week, to get some of his stuff."_

_"Okay. I'll go with you."_

_"I only wanna keep the stuff that was important to him. Like his scarf…" Inuyasha cleared his throat._

_"His scarf?"_

_"And his ball," Kagome felt tears slipping her eyes, "He liked his ball."_

_"Okay…anything else?"_

_"No, that's it. Just the ball and his scarf, even if it still has a little bit of catnip in it." She could hear him readjust himself on a sofa or something._

_"Catnip? Kagome, what WAS Buyo?" Kagome took a deep breath, telling herself not to cry._

_"He was our family cat, I had him since he was a kitten." She heard him give a disappointed sigh._

_"A cat? You're crying your eyes out for a CAT?" Kagome gasped._

_"He's not just a CAT! He was a part of __my family!"_

_"I guess. Don't worry about it, I'll get you another one." Kagome shook her head, how can he be sweet then turn bitter the next?_

_"You can't give me another one! It's not the same!"_

_"Sure I can, then you can name him Buyo and you won't-"_

_"You INSENSITIVE JERK! How could you!"_

_"What? What did I do now?"_

_"You're an IDIOT that's what! Don't bother calling me anymore! I want nothing to do with you! You're such an ASSHOLE!"_

Having said that, she hung up the phone and disconnected her phone line from the wall.

Kagome sipped her beverage, eyeing the shoppers.

_'Buy me Another One…Jerk!'_

Inuyasha was at his brother's house, waiting for him to leave his study. He had called Kagome earlier and they had a fight, not really understanding what he did wrong. Before getting to his bastard of brother's house, he picked up Miroku and headed to Sango's apartment.

Along the way he explained what had happened between he and Kagome and Miroku suggested maybe Sango would give him advice.

Getting there and getting comfortable, Sango was in the kitchen, making herself a cup of warm tea.

_"What brings you guys by?" Miroku decided to explain the situation briefly._

_"Kagome and he had a fight and in the end, she called him an asshole." Sango winced._

_"Coming from Kagome? Ouch. What'd you do, Inuyasha?" He crossed his arms in slight anger._

_"Feh! Nothing. All I did was try to make her feel better." Miroku glanced at Sango, noticing she wasn't catching on._

_"Inuyasha opted to buy Kagome a cat." Sango waved them off with her hand, giggling._

_"Another cat? Not on Kagome's LIFE. Buyo's her one and only." Inuyasha scoffed._

_"That's the thing, her mother called and said he died this morning." Sango fumbled with her tea cup, setting it down on the counter._

_"W-what? Buyo…died?" Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances._

_"Supposedly Inuyasha says that Kagome was deeply moved by this." Sango covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes glossy with unshed tears._

_"Of course, I mean…Buyo? Oh…poor thing." Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Sango tried to hold in her tears._

_"He was like…family."_

_They watched as Sango would wipe her fallen tears from her face, her lips trembling and threatening to let out sobs._

_Miroku nudged Inuyasha, whispering._

_"What's the deal? It's just a cat." Inuyasha nodded._

_"That's what I said."_

_Hearing their hushed conversation, Sango glared at them from the kitchen._

_"Just a cat! He was like family to us!" The boys flinched, standing slowly, afraid of what Sango might do. Miroku held his hands up in surrender._

_"Now Sango, now's not the time to be rash." Sango felt her eyebrow twitch as she shot him with her furious eyes._

_"Rash? Don't think I've forgotten what you did back at the office!" Inuyasha glanced at Miroku in obvious horror._

_"What the hell did you do!" Miroku gave him a nervous laugh._

_"Something terribly wrong!"_

_Ducking just at the right time as Sango had thrown a metal pan, they ran for the door._

_"You both are IDIOTS! Get out!"_

_They quickly ran out of the apartment and straight for Inuyasha's car, screeching out of the driveway and onto the street._

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the wall, still waiting for his brother to finish whatever it was he was doing. He had dropped of Miroku on his way over.

Hearing Sesshomaru slam his hand against the desk, Inuyasha flicked his ear.

_'Did he just crack his desk?'_

Moments later, Sesshomaru emerged from his study, placing his matching business jacket on.

"To what do I owe your very presence, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shrugged off his cold demeanor.

"Nothing, I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru turned his back to him and buttoned his jacket.

"Come at another time, I have a meeting to attend to." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to him.

"No you don't! We don't work today!"

Sesshomaru ignored his half-brother's ignorance as he stepped into another room, Inuyasha following close behind.

"I'm not playing Sesshomaru! I-"

Noticing that they had stepped into Rin's room, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to him, wishing to the Gods that looks could kill.

Rin came walking over to them, giving them a bow.

"Welcome to this afternoon's Tea Party. May I help you with your coats?"

Inuyasha passed his clawed hand over his face, realizing this was Sesshomaru's way of teaching Rin how to perfect her speech with others.

Rin led them to a small aglass table, with two marble chairs on either side facing each other. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat down on the small kid-like chairs and waited for Rin.

Rin brought them her atea set, it was made of the finest china sold over all the world, very expensive.

Rin poured them cold water in their cups and bowed again.

"I shall get your meals in short time."

Watching as Rin walked out, Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "If only I had a camera."

Sesshomaru sipped his water from the small tea cup placed before him.

"Realize that you sit with me. Now what is it that troubles you, _Little_ brother." Inuyasha hated when he called him that, always gave him a shiver on his back.

"Kagome's mad at me." Sesshomaru sipped his cold water again.

"About?" Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Her family cat died. I just told her I would get her another one." Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, his expression blank.

"Was this cat, dear to her?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Supposedly, she had it since it was little." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to him.

"Fool. Of course she's upset with you. She was obviously drawn to this animal." Inuyasha shook his head.

"What's the big deal, a cat is a cat. Same shit." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Do you remember that foul creature you once had, when we were younger?" Inuyasha tapped his finger on his chin.

"…No." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to him once more.

"That…rodent?" Inuyasha suddenly smiled, chuckling.

"Ohh, yeah! My hamster!" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes well, what happened to it?" Inuyasha leaned his arms on the small table.

"It ran away." Sesshomaru gave him an icy smirk.

"So you were _Told_." Inuyasha didn't like where this was going.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru sipped his water, finishing it.

"Do you remember the many times your rodent would escape its cage?" Inuyasha nodded, letting him continue.

"Yeah."

"One night, in Father's and Izayoi's bedroom, Izayoi had woken up, screaming that something was touching her legs. Father had only acted on instinct and crushed the movement in the blankets with his claws."

Sesshomaru watched with satisfaction as Inuyasha's eyes grew wider.

"Throwing the covers to the floor, they found your rodent, dead and covered in its blood." Inuyasha shook his head, half of him not believing the story.

"You're bull-shitting. Mom and dad told me it ran away." Sesshomaru smirked once more.

"Why do you think they kept you away from _ME_ for a while?" Inuyasha gasped. Realizing that Sesshomaru, the Ass that he was, would have told Inuyasha the truth and loved it.

"They lied? So I searched this whole HOUSE looking for it? And they killed it!" Sesshomaru chuckled, loving how Inuyasha sounded like a lost little pup.

Rin came right after, bringing in a large plate of cake, cookies, and other pastries. Sesshomaru nodded to her, getting her attention.

"I must decline our meal for I have another business to attend." Rin nodded happily and placed her hands behind her back.

"Okay, would you like a doggy-bag and take it with you?" Sesshomaru frowned, making Inuyasha bellow in laughter at the innocence of the child's remark.

"No Rin, that would be all." Rin nodded and left just as she came in, skipping out of the room humming to herself.

Sesshomaru and a chuckling Inuyasha stood, leaving the child's room.

"Doggy-bag?" Inuyasha began to laugh at his own statement, making Sesshomaru growl.

"Do you wish for me to dig up the corpse of your rodent from the backyard?" Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and gasped.

"They BURIED him in the backyard!"

Kagome was walking in the park, drinking a bottle of water. The weather seemed pretty fair, and the cool wind only reminded her that winter would be coming soon.

Walking slowly along the sidewalk, Kagome watched as the children played in the playground. She also watched as the mothers and some fathers ran to them and lift them in the air, hearing giggles from the innocent little ones, and noticing the happiness in the parents expressions.

_'Hmm…I want a baby.'_

Kagome sighed, ever since she was younger, she dreamed of getting married and having children right away. Of course, that was back in elementary. By the time she got to Middle School, all she wanted was to get good grades and make friends. High School made it dramatic. Having good grades, lots of friends, and finding that dating boys was actually fun. College was a total different story. It was about taking classes, going to parties, the works. She hadn't finished college yet, she needed about a year or so left. She remembered why she took the time off from school and got a job. Her grandfather wasn't letting her see anyone and obviously thought she had to marry someone as soon as possible without dating so many boys.

Getting the job at Shikon Inc, was a blessing. She had her own place, dated whomever she wanted, went out…life was fun.

Looking back at the playground, she sighed.

_'I really Do want a family…'_

She kept walking, feeling the breeze pick up a little. Staring at the cement floor, she noticed a small beret falling to her shoe. Kagome leaned down and picked it up, eyeing the pretty little hair ornament.

She stood and continued to eye it, she glanced at someone running up to her, a little girl staring at the hair beret in her hand.

The little girl stopped just about five away from Kagome, not uttering a word. Kagome held out the beret.

"Is this yours?" The little girl nodded and held out her hand. Kagome smiled and handed her the beret.

"Here you go. Be careful next time, it's a little windy out here." The girl stared Kagome through her dark eyes, tilting her head just a little.

Kagome then heard the click the heels and looked at the woman approaching them. Kagome couldn't place it, but she felt she knew this woman.

The slender woman placed her hands on the little girl's shoulder's and smiled at Kagome.

"Thank you, that hair piece is her favorite." Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"You're welcome. Umm…do I know you from some where?" The woman eyed Kagome.

"I believe I've seen you as well." Kagome smiled as she finally recognized the woman.

"Kaze? From-" the woman smiled and extended her arm.

"Kagura Kaze." Kagome shook her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagura raised a brow.

"From Shikon Inc.?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah."

Kagura nodded and was about to say something when she closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. Kagome didn't understand and looked around until she spotted who Kagura had spat about.

_'Oh, GREAT.'_

Not that far from the women, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking with Rin, heading their way.

Upon seeing Kanna, Rin ran over and took her hand, dragging her to the playground to play.

Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi." Kagome felt like she had been put on the spot. How many employees were able to meet _'The Boss'_ out in the street?

"Mr. Hakatashi." Sesshomaru then nodded to Kagura.

"Kaze." Kagura gave him an icy glare.

"Hakatashi."

Inuyasha nudged Kagome and frowned at her.

"How come whenever I come in the office you just call me 'Inuyasha'?" Kagome glared at him furiously, her whisper held venom, making him wince.

"Cuz' you're a Moron!" Kagome turned and smiled apologetically to Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"I have to leave." She nodded to Sesshomaru. "Mr. Hakatashi", he nodded back. She then smiled to Kagura.

"Kagura, it was very nice to have met you." Kagura smiled back, nodding.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and walked off, Inuyasha close on her heels. Kagura smirked at the display and spoke to Sesshomaru without even glancing at him.

"Seems like ALL dogs like to follow people around." Sesshomaru turned to eye Rin and Kanna.

"Women, a Gods Mistake to _MAN_kind." Kagura snickered as she glanced at him.

"Ooh, touché."

Not bothering to give each other a glance, they walked to a bench and sat while they watched their children play.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Holy marbles! I haven't posted for this story in ages……*bowing low to the ground*……. I'm so sorry everyone! I could tell you my whole story, but that would be making a whole new story of my own (hee, hee). But here you go, got more too.

-And for the record: I don't own INUYASHA! Rumiko Takahashi does! (brilliant woman!)

_**CH. 17**_

Kagome wondered around the office with a thick folder in hand. She was determined to finish her work before she left for the day. Other than that, work seemed a little normal.

'_If that's what one could call it. '_

Koharu was ignoring Miroku, still being upset by the prank that was held against him a couple of weeks ago. Kouga had seemed to stop bothering her lately. But that would only be because he always caught Kagome leaving Inuyasha's office with her hair all riled up.

'_How embarrassing!' _

Sango was constantly giving Miroku death glares.

'_As if the poor guy needs anymore trouble.' _

And Inuyasha had fully apologized about the whole argument about Buyo. He had gone with her to her mother's place to pick up the scarf and ball, where Kagome in the end placed it where her beloved cat had been buried.

Kagome made it back to her desk and sat down. She sighed as she opened the Akiruno account and began typing away.

***

Inuyasha had just left his office. He was thinking about Kagome lately and couldn't really take her off his mind. He decided that he should ask her for a real date, no more of those:

"_Kagome, I need you in my office." _

He rounded the corner and went directly to her desk where he could hear her typing like a maniac. He leaned against the delicate frame of her office walls and cleared his throat.

"Hey Kagome." She didn't bother to glance up at him as she answered.

"Hey." Inuyasha rose a brow.

"Busy much?" Kagome sighed as she turned the page over and began typing again.

"Kind of. I wanna get this done before I leave today." Inuyasha nodded.

"Right. Listen, I was-" Kagome stood up quickly with folder in hand, making her way out of her small cubicle.

"In a minute, Inuyasha. Let me make a copy of this real quick."

Inuyasha felt like growling, but followed her anyway. Before he could interrupt her again, he saw that she was reading the papers in the folder, not really watching where she was going.

Kagome bumped into someone as her papers slipped from the folder. Without looking who she bumped into, Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha, bending down to retrieve her papers.

"Inuyasha! You could've warned me." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Feh! It's not my fault you're clumsy."

Kagome was gathering her papers when she felt a hand brush over hers. Not bothering to look who she bumped into, she quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She stood, rearranging her papers without a care.

"Higurashi?" Kagome felt her heart do a double flop in her chest. She took a deep breath as she slowly lifted her head to see the man she bumped into. She would recognize his voice anywhere!

"M-Mamoru?" The tall black haired, blue eyed man chuckled in his soothing and cool voice.

"I can't believe it's you." Kagome gave a nervous laugh, she felt like fainting, like her heart would slow its beat and stop any second now.

"Y-yeah, what are you doing here?" He smiled, making Kagome blush slightly.

"I was making a deal with Shikon." Kagome shook her blush away.

"A deal?" He chuckled, making her blush all over again.

"I'm the owner of Chiba Enterprises." Kagome could kick herself now. She giggled and hugged the folder to her chest.

"I thought that was you!"

They laughed together as Inuyasha observed the scene. He didn't like what was going on between the two and felt like he needed to stop it fast.

Just then, Sango came around the corner and spotted Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, I need you to sign-"

Mamoru spotted Sango and smiled. "Hello, Sango."

Sango could've tripped right then and there. Thank goodness she wore low heels today. She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled nervously.

"M-Mamoru? H-hi! How are you doing these days?

Miroku was walking around doing nothing when he noticed the familiar group of his friends standing around. He made his way over and noticed how Sango and Kagome were blushing madly, while Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kill something.

He stopped next to Inuyasha and thought better to just watch what was going on.

Mamoru was bidding his farewell to the girls. Kagome held out her hand to shake him goodbye. But Mamoru took her hand and lifted to give a soft kiss. Kagome felt like melting!

"Kagome, it's been a long time. Meet me for dinner?" Kagome knew she was going die a happy woman, she just knew it!

"Dinner? Sure. When and where?" Mamoru pulled a business card from the pocket of his suit blazer and handed it to Kagome.

"How about tonight? If you're not busy that is." Kagome quickly shook her head.

"No! Of course not, tonight would be great." He smiled his genuine smile.

"Great. Take my business card and call when you're off. You can give me your address and I'll pick you up." Kagome could feel the shortness of breath already.

"Uh-hmm." He smiled then leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek.

Before leaving, he called to Sango. "Sango, I'll make sure to tell Toji you said hi." Sango's blush grew ten times worse as she felt her face hot and red.

He bid Kagome and Sango farewell and was gone as soon as he had come. Kagome slowly placed her hand on her cheek, coming over the spot he had kissed.

Miroku and Inuyasha stared with obvious glares at the two silly girls. Sango rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder, still trying to shake the blush away.

"D-did he just say, Toji?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"Sit me down … I think I'm gonna faint!"

As soon as Kagome said that, she felt her legs go weak. Inuyasha quickly ran over and held her up, walking her to her cubicle. Miroku passed his hand in front of Sango's face, she didn't even blink! Miroku grumbled and led her to Kagome's cubicle.

Sitting down, Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Sango had finally snapped out of it and snatched the bottle of water Kagome had on her desk, drinking the bottle empty. Inuyasha and Miroku were fuming!

"Are going to tell me what happened back there?" Kagome waved Inuyasha off, staring dreamingly at the business card in her lap.

"Wait, let me just save this moment so that I can remember it the day I die." Sango giggled and turned to the guys, laughing at their frowns.

"F-Y-I boys, that man you just saw is Kagome's ex." Inuyasha scoffed.

"That's Hobo?" Sango giggled.

"Nope! You can't compare any man to this guy! He's Kagome's high school sweetheart." Miroku scoffed.

"Oh yeah, then why do you know him?" Sango sighed, feeling like she was being lifted to heaven.

"I dated one of his friends Toji." Inuyasha frowned.

"So? That was back in high school, so what?" Kagome frowned at him then blushed.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha! Didn't you have a high school sweetheart?" He smirked.

"Nah, I was too busy making a record." Miroku laughed, patting him on the back.

"Good one!" Sango turned to Kagome and smiled wickedly.

"Oh yeah, well Kagome thinks Mamoru is the _ideal_Man, period." Inuyasha glared.

"Why's that?" Sango jumped in excitement.

"Can I tell, Kagome? Please?!" Kagome giggled, shaking her head.

"No! I don't want them to know!" Miroku frowned.

"C'mon, we can take it." Kagome sighed as she got up.

"He was my first, okay?"

She made her way out of the cubicle as everyone followed. Inuyasha was hot on her tail.

"Whoa! Wait a minute." He pulled Kagome gently on her arm, turning her around.

"That guy was your first?" Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Yup! I still can't believe I saw him. What are the odds of that?" Sango smiled as she hugged Kagome's shoulders.

"Remember that one time when we double dated?!" Kagome giggled.

"Duh! Of course I remember! How could I forget!"

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as the girls giggled like they were teens, making it clear on their faces that they were just as excited as when they were younger.

***

Kagome turned in a circle, loving how her dress fit her perfectly. She was giggling on the phone with Sango while she eyed her reflection in the bathroom.

"So, where do you think he'll take you?" Kagome giggled at Sango's excitement.

"I dunno, somewhere fancy! He always took me somewhere fancy back then."

Hearing her doorbell, she wondered who it could be. Mamoru had told her he would call her as soon as he was in front of the building.

"Hey Sango, let me call you back." She could hear Sango all but growl on the other end.

"Ooh! You better!" Kagome laughed as she tossed her cell on the couch and opened the door.

"Inuyasha? " He was leaning against the door frame.

"Can I come in or are you leaving already?" Kagome noticed his weird tone and stepped aside to let him in.

Inuyasha walked in with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a pair of denim pants with a loose shirt and cap. For once to Kagome, he looked like a regular guy.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'm just gonna put some earrings on."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away. He couldn't help but stare at her body as she left the room. She was wearing what women call, the little black dress, and Inuyasha couldn't help but sulk as he wondered where Mr. Perfect was taking her.

Hearing her heels step through the carpet, he watched as she placed the final earring on her ear. She had her hair up with elegant strands falling. He looked to her legs, seeing the dress came up to her knees, her calves glittered with what he could only guess was that shimmer crap that girls wore.

She wore a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a matching silver ring on her right hand. Kagome walked to him and motioned for him to stand.

"Can you help me put this on? Inuyasha stood and grasped the thin silver necklace around her neck and clasped it.

Kagome smiled as she turned to him.

"Thanks." She walked over to the kitchen and offered him something to drink, Inuyasha declined, saying he was leaving in a minute. While Kagome stayed doing he didn't know what in the kitchen, he cleared his throat.

"Kagome?" Kagome was in the kitchen, looking for her set of wine glasses, just in case he wanted to come up after dinner.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha leaned his elbows on his knees, glancing at her.

"You're really going all out on this guy, aren't you?" Kagome turned to glance at him.

"What do mean?"

"You're all dressed up." Kagome giggled.

"Mamoru is the kind of guy who makes it worth your while. In high school he always took me out to fancy places. He wouldn't be Mamoru if he didn't do it now. "

"Sounds like _Mr. Perfect_to me." Kagome walked out from the kitchen and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Okay, tell me why you're sulking?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'm not sulking!" Kagome sighed.

"Fine. Then why does it sound like you have problem with me going on a date with him." Inuyasha glanced away, crossing his arms.

"Feh! I don't care." Kagome sighed again and turned.

"It's not like you should be mad or anything. We're still friends and-" Inuyasha stood up in anger.

"_Friends_? Is that the way you see me?!" Kagome stood up slowly, frowning at him.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" He turned away from her, heading towards the door.

"Nothing. Go on your stupid date. Hope you have a good fucking time." Kagome gasped and clenched her fists.

"Inuyasha! That's not fair!" He turned and stared angrily at her.

"What is?!" Kagome huffed and glared at him.

"You think just because I make-out with you in your office gives you the right to claim me or something? Making-out doesn't specify anything! If you wanted to go with me you just should've asked!"

He stormed up to her and glared at her from his height.

"I was! But you were practically ignoring me when you bumped into Mr. Fucking Perfect!" Kagome pushed him back.

"And it took you this long to ask me out?! Why didn't you ask me out before?! Before we started making out?!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"I dunno!" Kagome turned and walked away, grabbing her cell phone from the sofa.

"Then that's your fault! Don't come around bullying me just because I have a date! God! You act like after tonight I'm marrying him or something!" Inuyasha sneered.

"You better not!" Kagome scowled.

"Heh, why not?" Inuyasha thought his veins were going to explode.

"Because… because!" Kagome smirked at him.

"You don't even have a good reason. "

Inuyasha stumbled with the words caught on his tongue. The phone rang and Kagome answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"Hi… sure, I'm ready ." Inuyasha began to glare, trying to let her know that he was furious.

"Uh huh. See you outside, bye". Kagome tossed the phone and walked to the door, turning over to glare at Inuyasha.

"Are you planning on staying here or leaving?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned.

"Feh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out, leaving him in the apartment.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of the closing door. He slowly walked over to her window, eyeing the black limo parked outside the building. Only seconds later, he saw Kagome walk towards the limo; the driver was outside in seconds and ran over to open her door. Kagome walked in without hesitation. The driver closed the door and ran around, taking his seat in the driver seat and driving off.

Inuyasha walked away from the window. The sun was setting and he didn't know what to do now. He could:

out of her apartment and try to see where they went so he could spy on them.

her apartment to see if she had anything on this guy.

over to see if Mr. Perfect would walk her up and hope to get a good hit on him.

home and sulk about how he lost his chance at a first date with Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and lay on her couch, bringing his hands behind his head.

'_They're just goin' for dinner, right?' _

***

Sango rummaged through her fridge, wanting something to snack on. Her phone rung and she walked over to her kitchen counter to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"So, what does this Toji look like?" Sango laughed at Miroku's question.

"Will you get over it? Luck isn't on my side like it is Kagome's ." She heard him scoff.

"So you _want_to see him?" Sango sighed.

"I wouldn't mind. But knowing Toji, he's probably married with three kids by now." Miroku whistled.

"Family man, huh?" Sango giggled.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So what does he look like then?" Sango went to her room and lay on her bed.

"Let's see, he's tall, like Mamoru. Dirty blonde hair, green eyes…" She heard a sigh.

"A real catch, this guy." Sango sighed at her memories.

"You betcha' ".

"Go on." Sango twisted her mouth and made funny faces, trying to think of her past love.

"Well, he had a rich, deep voice. And he brought me lilies every time he saw me or when we went on a date. He knew I liked cheese-burgers and fries from any diner and he would bring me a piece of apple pie. "

"Damn. He's good." Sango giggled.

"You have no idea!" Miroku suddenly coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Don't tell me! You too?!" Sango laughed and waved her hand in the air.

"No! I lost my virginity to some guy at a party. Thought it was better to lose it and not while in love. Those two don't mix for me." Miroku chuckled.

"I see. So why would he only bring you a piece of apple pie?" Sango giggled.

"Cuz we'd arm wrestle for it. Of course he'd let me win." Miroku made a sick impersonation of a girl's voice.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet?!" Sango laughed.

"Shut up! You're such a dork." Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah well-Hey! Can I come over?" Sango sat up.

"Why?"

"Can't a friend just come over?" Sango didn't know if this was a good idea.

"I guess."

"Good. Give me about two hours." Sango scoffed.

"Two hours? What is this? A date?" Miroku chuckled.

"C'mon, can I?" Sango fell back on her bed.

"Fine. Call me when you get here, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright. Bye."

Sango clicked on the cordless phone and threw it at the end of the bed. She got comfortable and closed her eyes for a nap.

"Stupid, Miroku, so goofy sometimes."


	18. Chapter 18

**CH. 18**

Kagome was home about three hours later. She walked in and closed her door, slipping off her shoes at the entrance. She turned on her lamp, making her jump and shriek in fright at what she saw. Inuyasha was lying down on her sofa, opening one eye after her shriek of horror.

Kagome put her hand to her chest, glaring at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to scare me to death?!" Inuyasha stretched and sat up lazily.

"Nope. I was waiting." Kagome sat down as she removed her earrings and placed them on the living room table.

"Right. You were waiting for him to come up here so you can beat him, weren't you?" Inuyasha glanced away, realizing she had thought of one of his earlier ideas.

"No, not really." Kagome leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Then what was it? Why are you waiting here?" Inuyasha sat forward, staring intently at her.

"I was waiting for you." Kagome tilted her head, her brows creasing.

"Me? Why were you waiting for me?" Inuyasha smirked, making her blink.

"So I can ask you out." Kagome raised her eyebrows, thinking it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She smiled shyly.

"Really?" Inuyasha nodded.

"So what do you say? Wanna go with me on date?" Kagome eyed him for a second.

"On a _real_date?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. No making out in my office." Kagome blushed but smiled anyway.

"That sounds nice, I'd like that."

Staying silent for a couple of seconds, Kagome stood.

"You leaving? Kagome shook her head.

"Not unless you want me to stay." Kagome smiled and walked to her room.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be back." Inuyasha nodded as he watched her leave.

"Fine. Then maybe you can tell me what happened on your date." He chuckled as he heard Kagome yell from her room.

"I knew it! "

***

Sango awoke slowly; she could hear someone ringing her doorbell. She glanced at the clock and grimaced.

'_Two hours my ass!' _

Standing up, she yawned and stretched as she made her way to the front door.

"Coming!"

She opened the door and gasped. The sight before her made her want to fall to her knees, holding her stomach as she laughed to her heart's content.

Standing in her doorway, was Miroku. He had this funny looking men's wig on, blond, green contacts, a bouquet of lilies, and a white lunch bag.

He arched his eyebrow sarcastically, making her laugh out loud at the whole sight of him. He let himself in and watched as Sango closed the door and sank to the carpeted floor in laughter.

"Y-You're crazy!" Miroku chuckled as he set the bag down along with the bouquet.

"What? You wanted to see Toji? Don't I look like him?" Sango stood up groggily and patted him on the back.

"Sure! Exactly like him!" She giggled some more and sat down, taking the bouquet in her hands and smelling the lilies.

"Oh Miroku, you really shouldn't have." He chuckled as he took off the wig and smiled.

"Sure I did. Consider it an apology for the office deal, and the cat." Sango eyed him then smiled.

"Okay. You're forgiven."

While Sango began to take everything out of the lunch bag, Miroku asked to borrow her bathroom, saying contacts weren't the easiest to put on or take off.

He came back to see Sango practically water at the cheeseburger. Waiting for him to sit down, she took a bite of her burger and sighed delightedly while she munched. Miroku eyed her.

"That good?" Sango nodded as she swallowed her food.

"There's just something about diners. I love their food!" Miroku chuckled as he began to eat his fries.

"So, what happened? I mean, if you and Kagome were so in love with these guys, why break up?" Sango took another bite and covered her mouth with her hand while she chewed and talked.

"Well, they both got a scholarship to leave the city. Kagome and I didn't think it was fair to hold onto them." She swallowed her food. "You know long distance and all that?" Miroku nodded.

"Yeah. So, you dated, loved, and broke up, just like that?" Sango nodded, stuffing her mouth with fries happily.

"Uh huh." Miroku took a bite of his burger, his eyes widening in delight.

"You're right! This is good!" Sango giggled as she tried not to choke.

"Cover your mouth!"

They laughed as they ate their meal, talking about how high school was for Sango and Kagome.

***

Kagome sat Indian style on her bed while Inuyasha eyed her. They were playing their third round of cards, and it was a tie.

The winner would announce where the date would be held. Inuyasha won once, so he said what day. Kagome had won once also, saying what time.

Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous, he wanted to win. He wanted to win so he could pick the place and show Kagome that Mr. Perfect wasn't so fucking perfect after all! He wanted to show her that HE could make it worth her while and more.

Kagome felt like laughing out of nervousness. She really wanted to win. If she won, she could pick the place and show him that Mamoru wasn't Mr. Perfect, as he had accused. She wanted to show him what she really wanted, that she didn't expect anything from him.

"Okay. What you got?" Kagome eyed him.

"You first." Inuyasha felt like growling.

"Ladies first." Kagome paled and puffed up some courage. She knew there was no way he could beat her.

Inuyasha got fed up with her winning face and threw his cards down.

"Full house!" Kagome smirked and laid her cards down gently, one after the other.

"What's this called again? A Royal Flush?"

Inuyasha paled and glared at her, watching as she giggled and tapped her index finger against her chin.

"Let me see, where should we go?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited.

"Come on wench, I ain't got all day!" Kagome laughed and waved him off.

"I have the perfect place! Not to mention their food is exquisite!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Better not be where you went tonight." Kagome frowned.

"Honestly Inuyasha, why do you have to pick on him for?" Inuyasha turned his head.

"Feh! I could smell his rich, snobby ass anywhere!" Kagome blinked.

"Smell?" Inuyasha opened his eyes wider, cursing himself for the slip up.

"I gotta go." Standing up, he made way to leave her room.

Kagome beat him to it and blocked the doorway.

"You've got some explaining to do! Tell me what you meant." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his face.

"Feh! I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" Kagome pushed him by surprise, making him stumble back.

"Oh, yes you do! If you don't I'll cancel our date and never speak to you again!" Inuyasha turned to stare at her quickly.

"You wouldn't . Kagome narrowed her eyes to him.

"Try me." Inuyasha didn't like this.

"What do you wanna know?"

Kagome advanced on him reaching up for his cap. Inuyasha yanked her hand down, glaring.

"Why do you always wear caps and bandanas?" Inuyasha threw her hand away.

"Cuz' I like it!" Kagome didn't look convinced.

"Then let me see it." Inuyasha backed away from her.

"No!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"Whatever it is your hiding, you can tell me. Don't you trust me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glanced away. He wanted to trust her; she was as close to him as Sango and Miroku were. Miroku being the soul-carrying-secret of course.

"I trust you, Kagome. But I can't, not right now." Kagome sighed and hugged her arms.

"What is it? Why does it bother you so much?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't bother me. It just…" Kagome turned her head.

"I thought you said we were friends to begin with. You said you wanted me to confide in you before Sango, remember?" Inuyasha lazily grinned.

"Yeah." Kagome walked to him and placed her hand on his arm, staring up at him.

"Then tell me as your friend, your trusted friend." Inuyasha sighed.

"You're not gonna like it." Kagome gave him a stern look.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Inuyasha walked to her door and closed it, Kagome giving him a puzzled look. He walked back to her and stood in front of her.

"I just don't want you to run away." Kagome sighed in agitation.

"You sound like you've got horns growing from your head! Take the cap off."

Inuyasha cringed. _'Actually ears.'_

He took his cap off and ran his hand through his hair, all the while keeping a straight face.

Kagome didn't run away.

Kagome slowly brought her hand to cover her mouth, her eyes widening. Now she had remembered what she had seen that day in his office, while they were making out.

"Oh. My…" Inuyasha was just waiting for her to scream and bolt out the door, yelling monster.

"That…" Kagome took a small step back, making Inuyasha lean back, wondering if he should block the door and hold her down while she did her rampage.

Closing his eyes, he braced himself.

'_This is it. She's gonna run any second now. Damn! I shouldn't have scared her off!' _

Before he knew it, he felt his breath leave his body as he felt something slam into his chest, making him fall back on her bed.

'_She hits me then makes a run for it? Smart.' _

When he opened his eyes, Kagome was on top of him. Rubbing his ears like they were stuffed animals. He groaned as he took a breath.

"Think you can get off me now?" Kagome was screaming alright, screaming in excitement.

"Wow! These are so-o cool! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! " Inuyasha managed to roll them both over, Kagome was still giggling as her hands never left the fuzzy soft dog ears.

"Oh my Gods!! This is so awesome!" Inuyasha grimaced.

"Having fun?" Kagome nodded happily.

"Can we have a date where I can rub these all day?" Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Not on your life." Kagome frowned, pouting like a little girl.

"C'mon! Please. I promise I'll be gentle." Inuyasha smirked.

"You can be gentle all you want, but I won't promise the same thing."

Kagome giggled as he attacked her neck, nipping her soft flesh. Inuyasha leaned up and stared at her.

"So you really don't mind?" Kagome waved him off.

"Of course I don't ". Inuyasha sat up, bringing her with him.

"Good. Cuz' now I have to explain something to you." Kagome raised a brow, but let him continue.

"Kagome, you have to know. There are some things out there that you don't know exist." Kagome nodded.

"Like?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Remember your grandfather, that warning he gave us before we left?" Kagome nodded.

"About demons? " Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah well, I'm hanyou. " Kagome giggled and playfully hit his arm.

"Right, tell me something else like Santa is real." Inuyasha didn't look like he was kidding.

"I'm serious , Kagome. Sesshomaru is full demon. And there are others who are too, they just hide it." Kagome gave him a boring stare.

"Like who? Name a couple." Inuyasha frowned.

"Kouga's one." Kagome sighed.

"You _would_say that about Kouga." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm serious! Why do you think he calls me Dog-shit and I call him a mangy-Wolf?" Kagome took this in carefully.

"So he's a wolf demon? And you're a Dog demon? Doesn't that make you two related?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'd rather die!" Kagome giggled.

"Fine. Who else?"

"Ayame, Hiten from cube twenty-five, Kagura-" Kagome shook her head.

"No way. That's crazy." Inuyasha sighed.

"As crazy as it seems, we're out there. Believe it or not." Kagome nodded.

"Does anyone else know, about your cute little ears?" Inuyasha grimaced at the way she described his ears.

"No. Well, Miroku, but that's it." Kagome leaned forward, making him lean back suspiciously.

"You've never told any of your girlfriends?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Are you crazy?! Hell no! You're the first one."

Kagome felt like crying all together.

'_I'm the first one, ME! '_

Kagome pushed herself on Inuyasha, kissing him as they fell off the bed. Kagome was atop of him, her hands to his face, while his hands were on her hips. She stopped the kiss and stared at him lovingly.

"Thank you. For letting me know first." Inuyasha smirked.

"Feh, guess I shouldn't tell you about my fangs and claws then." Kagome shrieked and sat them both up, examining his hands in wild excitement.

"How come I never noticed them before? Or your fangs?" Inuyasha grinned as he nuzzled her neck.

"Let me, let you _feel _my fangs. "

Kagome felt his lips on her neck. Her body quickly stiffened as she felt his fangs gently graze her neck, making her body grow hot and wild with goose-bumps.

Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear, his fangs going over her ear lobe.

"You smell a little hot there, Kagome." Kagome heard him sniff her. She stood up with alarm and ran to her bedroom bathroom, shutting and locking the door on him.

Inuyasha chuckled as he stood and walked over, knocking on the door.

"Kagome, let me in." He could hear her muffle around.

"You can smell me?!" He chuckled some more leaning against the door.

"I can do a lot of things, baby. Let me in."

"No way! Not if you can smell me! That's so embarrassing!"

"Kagome, I gonna break this door down if you don't let me in." He could hear her come closer to the door.

"Y -you wouldn't " . Inuyasha grinned.

"You wanna try my strength?"

She un-locked the door, her face was beat red with embarrassment. Inuyasha laughed by mistake, pointing at her face and she shut and locked the door.

"I'm sorry! C'mon, open the door."

"No!"

"Kagome."

"Nuh uh! You were laughing at me." He chuckled, noticing how she sounded like a spoiled little girl.

"Okay. I promise I won't laugh and I'll try not to smell you."

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart."

The door opened and Kagome walked out, making sure to keep a safe distance from him. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You scared of me, now?" Kagome shook head as she placed half of her body in the bed sheets.

"No. I just don't want you to smell me anymore." Inuyasha bit his lip from chuckling.

"Well that's kinda hard to do. Besides..." He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I like your scent." Kagome tilted her head, bringing her knees up for her arms to wrap around them.

"So if there really are demons and you say you're half, what else is there?" Inuyasha sighed.

"First of all, there really are demons. And yeah, I'm half." Kagome bit her lip.

"How are you half, I don't get it." Inuyasha glanced away, hating to explain this part.

"My father was full demon, my mother was human." Kagome nodded slowly, noticing how softly he had spoken.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Inuyasha sighed again, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"To be a half-breed isn't normal. People like me, aren't wanted." Kagome leaned her head on her knees, staring at Inuyasha saddened expression.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Inuyasha leaned his elbows on his knees, his gaze still on Kagome carpeted floor.

"Back then, it was the Law I guess. It was forbidden for Demons to take Humans as a mate. You were either Demon or Human, you couldn't be both." Kagome nodded slowly, hugging her knees tighter.

"Mate? What does that mean?" Inuyasha lazily grinned, glancing at her.

"That's when someone of our kind takes, I dunno, a bride? It's kinda like getting married, except when we do, there's no turning back from there." Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"What do mean, no turning back?" Inuyasha tapped his chin.

"When we mate, we mate for life. If one dies, the other usually follows." Kagome nodded then shook her head.

"Usually?" Inuyasha laid back on her bed, bringing his hands behind his head as he gazed at her ceiling fan.

"Yeah. If one dies, you're supposed to follow. For example, Sesshomaru is my half-brother. His mother was demon and so was my father. I don't know what happened with that, but she died. My father was supposed to follow her, but I don't know what happened. Later on, he found my mother and that's that." Kagome nodded.

"Oh. How strange." Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Why strange?" Kagome shrugged.

"When we marry, and one dies, we usually carry on. Especially if we have a child." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, and humans also tend to marry about five times." Kagome frowned.

"So? How does one know that his or her Mate is the right one?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"We just know. It's not like picking fruit, Kagome. Believe it or not, we're careful about that. It's a feeling that we're supposed to get after dating. If we feel like we can't live or breathe without them, we ask them to be our mate. If we feel like they're a pain in the ass, then we leave 'em and keep on looking." Kagome sighed.

"Sounds complicated." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hardly."

Kagome blew at her bangs, feeling her breath on her forehead. She glanced at Inuyasha.

"Is that why you and Sesshomaru don't along well?" Inuyasha grinned and chuckled.

"Something like that." Kagome creased her brows in anger.

"That'sstupid! I'd have a dozen hanyou babies just to show demon society that they can kiss my ass!" Inuyasha sat up chuckling, watching Kagome cross her arms and pouting.

"That'd be something, let me tell you."

Kagome smirked, laughing with Inuyasha in the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Sango practically dragged herself around work. Last night she and Miroku went to get more burgers and fries. When she woke up this morning, she felt like vomiting her whole meal. Kagome passed by Sango's cubicle and leaned on the wall.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good?" Sango groaned as she drank some of her bottled water.

"I over-ate last night with Miroku." Kagome raised her brow.

"Miroku? I see." Sango glared at Kagome.

"Shut up. He just came over to make amends with me, that's all." Kagome walked in and sat on an extra chair that Sango had.

"Well? Tell me what happened." Sango relaxed in her chair and took a light sip from her water.

"He had called earlier asking what Toji looked like. Later on, he came by with my favorite food and dressed up like Toji." Kagome giggled and waved her hand.

"Dressed up?" Sango smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He had this funky, blonde wig on and some green contacts." Kagome laughed.

"Aww! Isn't he sweet? That was really nice of him Sango." Sango nodded and glanced away happily.

"Yeah, it was." Kagome tilted her head as her brows rose in slight worry.

"So, then what happened? How did you guys overeat?" Sango sighed and groaned.

"I haven't had a burger like that in such a long time, and Miroku never really took pleasure in eating at the lesser places. We went out and brought back more food to my place." Kagome nodded as she understood.

"So, how's Miroku? I haven't seen him." Sango tried to laugh but found it difficult since her stomach wasn't feeling very well.

"I think he called in sick." Kagome nodded.

"Why didn't you? You don't look like _working-material_ right now." Sango stared sadly at her best friend.

"I don't wanna use up any of my sick-leave yet."

Kagome nodded and stood, patting her friend on the back before leaving. She was making her way back to her cubicle when Kouga bumped into her gently.

"Sorry Kagome, didn't see you there." Kagome smiled and patted him on his arm.

"It's okay, no harm done."

Kagome began to make her way back to her cubicle when she noticed Kouga was beginning to follow her. He walked by her side, his hands in his pockets.

"So Kagome, are dog-shit and you together or what?" Kagome laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Kouga! Really, I think you guys need to stop the name calling." Kouga scoffed.

"The day I stop calling him dog-shit is the day Hell will freeze over!"

Kagome giggled as they got her cubicle, not really noticing that Inuyasha was coming their way.

"Morning Wolf-trash!" Kagome gasped as she felt arms circle around her waist, Inuyasha's breath tickling her ear.

"Morning Kagome." Kagome began to feel her face blush.

"M-morning." Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

"Morning, Dog-turd!" Kagome sighed in boredom as she wiggled herself out of Inuyasha 's arms and into her cubicle, hearing the boys argue.

'_Why won't they stop?'_

"Why don't you go back to your Cave, wolf?" Kouga sneered.

"Why don't you go take a dip, flea bag?" Inuyasha growled, making Kouga blink.

Kouga frowned and poked Inuyasha with his finger, making Inuyasha frown back and stare in confusion. Kouga managed to speak low enough where Kagome couldn't hear, but knew full well that Inuyasha would.

"Idiot! While you're growling away, Kagome's right there!" Inuyasha scoffed and hit Kouga on the head by surprise, speaking in his normal tone of voice.

"And you're calling me an idiot? Kagome already knows!" Kouga held in his gasp and stared Kagome.

Kagome felt eyes on her and turned her head to notice that Kouga and Inuyasha were staring at her.

"What?" Inuyasha passed his hand over his face.

"Tell this dumbass that you already know." Kagome instantly smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup! Inuyasha told me everything."

Kouga smirked then smiled, slyly.

"That's good to hear. Now I can show you what a _real_ demon can do." Inuyasha bared his fangs, careful that no one else was watching.

"You givin' me a challenge, ya' mangy wolf?" Kouga bared his fangs as well, his eyes staring intently at Inuyasha.

"Might as well show Kagome what real strength is about!" Kagome stood and separated the two with her hands.

"Okay, I've had enough for one morning. Don't either of you have work to do?"

At that precise moment, the one person who never showed his face in the office came up to them.

"Indeed they do, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome stiffened as she heard Sesshomaru's voice. Inuyasha turned to stare at his brother in boredom as Kouga just crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, we have a board meeting in five minutes, I expect you to be there sharply." Inuyasha waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah! Be right there." Sesshomaru frowned at his little brother then turned to leave.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru walked off, noticing how the entire office was silent as he made his way around the office and towards the meeting room.

"Inuyasha! Shouldn't you be more respectful towards your brother at work?!" Inuyasha turned his head in disagreement.

"Feh! That bastard knows what I'm doing!" Kagome sighed as Kouga put his arm around her shoulder.

"See Kagome, this idiot has no respect. I for one-" Inuyasha took Kouga's arm off of Kagome and glared as he pushed Kagome back in her cubicle.

"Why can't you just keep your fuckin' paws of her?!"

Kagome sat on her chair and sighed as she looked over some of her work accounts.

'_Those two will never get tired of arguing.' _

* * *

Kagura sighed as she and her boss were in the elevator. He had some stupid look of confidence as they went up in the elevator.

"Why the long face, Kagura? I had reason to believe you would be used to this by now." Kagura managed to suppress a sneer.

"None what-so-ever, sir. I've just come to realize that this is a waste of time." Naraku turned to face her with a frown.

"Why would this be a waste of time?" Kagura sighed and straightened her skirt.

"He won't give in, no matter how many offers you throw at him." Naraku chuckled.

"Yet whenever I send you, he manages to squeeze in just enough. Makes me wonder what kind of _negotiating_ you do, Kagura." Kagura grit her teeth, careful not to let him know that she was angry.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out, Naraku leading the way. They soon entered the grand meeting room and immediately noticed Sesshomaru standing and fixing his eyes hard on Naraku. Naraku merely smirked and walked towards Kagura, placing his hands on her shoulders, whispering to her.

Kagura had to give it all she had not to slap him away, especially since Sesshomaru was watching.

'_Haven't I been punished enough?'_

She placed her briefcase on the table, sitting across from Inuyasha, watching as he casually checked his watch, making it clear he wanted to get this over with. Naraku walked to the center end of the room, bringing his hands together as Sesshomaru sat down and eyed him. Sesshomaru wanted no more than to rip Naraku's hands off of Kagura, he knew she was feeling uncomfortable, and he also knew that it was because of him that Kagura and he couldn't be together.

Naraku smiled and cleared his throat, addressing the three people watching him.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Kagome walked over to Sango 's cubicle. Taking a quick break earlier, she walked across the street to a corner store and purchased some Alka-Seltzer and a bottle of water. She made sure to grab a foam cup that the office used for coffee and kept it in hand along with the other items. Kagome reached her friends cubicle and frowned. Sango was hunched over, her head resting on the edge of her desk as she groaned and moaned like some poor dying cow.

"Sango, I brought you something to make you feel better." Sango picked up her head and stared at her friend through weary eyes.

"Is it a gun?" Kagome lightly giggled as she placed the items on Sango's desk.

"No, better. It'll do well for your over-eating stomach."

Kagome opened the bottle of water and poured some into the foam cup. She then ripped the package of Alka-Seltzer and dumped both tablets inside, watching it sizzle. Sango heard the sizzling in the cup and raised a brow at her friend, then peered inside the cup.

"What's that?" Kagome smiled.

"It's Alka-Seltzer." Sango grimaced and stuck out her tongue.

"Yuck! I'm not drinking that stuff." Kagome giggled.

"Don't be a baby! It's good for you. It tastes a little weird but your stomach pain will go away. "

Sango didn't look convinced, but took the cup and drank it quickly. She threw the cup in her trash bin and burped aloud, making Kagome laugh and hug her before she left. Kagome was heading back to her side of the office when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hey Inuyasha, is the meeting over?" Inuyasha gave her a boring stare.

"It was over since it started, that bastard brother of mine never takes any offers." Kagome smiled.

"Well, this company is pretty high right now, I'd be very careful too." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk about something else?" Kagome laughed, making him smile just a bit.

* * *

Naraku exited the men's restroom and immediately searched for Kagura. He was furious! How could Sesshomaru ignore such an offer?!

'_Filthy mongrel!' _

Kagura was still nowhere in sight, so he decided to walk around, hopefully to gain any information from the employees. He kept walking until he heard the laughter of a young woman. He turned, watching the _filthy mongrel's_ half-breed brother engaged in a conversation with Kagura and another young girl. When the girl turned to show her face, Naraku could've sworn it was Kikyou. But this girl looked slightly different than Inuyasha's ex.

Naraku smiled to himself as his earlier preparation came to mind. He walked over to the trio, noticing how Kagura rolled her eyes and Inuyasha sighed in agitation.

"Ms. Kaze, I believe we should be going now." He then turned to Inuyasha, handing out his hand, smirking evilly to him.

"It was a pleasure to have been here once more, Mr. Hakatashi." Inuyasha eyed Naraku with suspicion, shaking his hand in the process.

"Likewise, Mr. Negau." Naraku turned to Kagome, smiling his devilish smile.

"I don't believe I've met you, Ms.?" Kagome extended her arm to greet him.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." Keeping her hand in his, he eyed her body, then back to her face, noticing how quickly she felt un-comfortable.

"Naraku Negau, and may I say it is a grand pleasure that I've met you."

He lifted her hand to his lips as he kissed it gently, hearing Inuyasha begin a silent threatening growl.

"So, this girl is Inuyasha's new playmate? How very interesting."

Kagome snatched her hand back and smiled nervously.

"Likewise, Mr. Negau."

Before Naraku could say more, Kagura nudged him with her hand.

"I believe we have more important matters to attend to, Sir." Naraku nodded and glanced at Kagome.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I must be leaving. I hope to run into you more often, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome nodded and fake giggled.

"Um, sure."

Kagura and Naraku headed off towards the elevator, leaving a nervous Kagome and an angered Inuyasha.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she turned to Inuyasha.

"Whew! That guy gives me the creeps." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"He's up to something, I can tell."

* * *

Sesshomaru awaited in his office. It was late, he was sure of that, but knowing Naraku, he would send Kagura in for one last chance. He turned to stare at the clock on his desk.

'_Seven-fifteen...she'll be here any second.' _

As if on cue, his intercom went off, hearing Kaede's elderly voice filter his office.

"Mr. Hakatashi, Ms. Kaze from-" Sesshomaru pressed the little red button on the intercom, clearly interrupting her.

"Send her in."

His office door opened and in walked Kagura. Sesshomaru pressed the button again.

"Kaede, go ahead and take your leave."

"Yes, sir."

Having that done, Sesshomaru turned to look out his window, hearing the soft steps of Kagura's heels come closer. He heard as she put her briefcase on his desk, opening it and ruffling through some papers.

"You could have just given him the benefit of the doubt." Sesshomaru turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious?" Kagura smirked as she suppressed a giggle.

"Well, it was only a suggestion."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked behind her, inclining his head to peer at the papers in her brief case.

"He wants me to call him right away after the deal is set." Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. No buying and I release only four percent." Kagura turned to face him.

"Ten." Sesshomaru frowned at her, narrowing his golden gaze on her magenta ones.

"Five." Kagura steeled her eyes.

"Fine." Sesshomaru stood straighter.

"Six." Kagura smirked.

"Right." Sesshomaru growled.

"Seven." Kagura took out her cell and began dialing while Sesshomaru paced around.

"Mr. Negau, we've agreed ten percent, no buying."

Sesshomaru whirled around, glaring at her with furious eyes as she closed her phone and placed it in her suitcase. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to calm the rage inside of him.

"I don't know how you will explain to him that I was only able to give you FOUR in the end."

Kagura smiled seductively as she walked towards him. Her hand reached up to pull the one pin on her hair, making her hair fall luxuriously down her shoulders. Standing in front of him, she circled her arms around his neck, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

"I don't have to explain a thing. In the end, after the shareholders of course and all of the buying market, you'll gain six percent, and he only four."

Sesshomaru turned his head. "It hardly makes a difference." Kagura turned his face towards hers.

"My reward for this transaction, for me to take you out for a drink." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his mouth a sneer.

"You make it sound as if he's your father." Kagura smiled.

"Might as well be."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, Kagura rose her face to his, kissing him softly and lovingly. Sesshomaru returned the kiss, his large hands coming to her hips. They parted softly, taking a silent breath.

"You will be the end of me and my company." Kagura smiled and walked him towards the European couch at the end of his office.

"I haven't seen you for the longest, will we take this opportunity to talk of business, or will you-"

Sesshomaru didn't give a chance to finish as he dove for a long kiss. He turned them around, laying them both softly on the sofa. He went directly for her neck, kissing and giving nips, making her shudder.

"Did he mention anywhere specific on that Frink offer?" Kagura found her voice a loss for words.

"N –no." Sesshomaru smirked as he snaked his hand in her blouse, cupping one of her breasts while his other hand went under her lower back, unzipping her skirt.


	20. Chapter 20

CH. 20

_*Lime in this Chapter*_

Kagome smiled as she caught up with an angry Inuyasha, he was swinging the picnic basket like he was ready to toss it a million miles away.

"Keep swinging it like that and-" Inuyasha whirled around to pin her a scowl.

"You said their food was_ exquisite_. You never said-" Kagome frowned lightly.

"It is! At least I think so." She grabbed his free hand and led him forward with a tug, searching for a good shady spot in the park.

"C'mon, this'll be fun! The whole point is to have fun on a date, right?" Inuyasha pouted angrily.

"Fun? You're calling this _fun_?" Kagome grimaced at him then smiled, leading him towards a shaded spot under a tree.

"It is. When was the last time you had a picnic?"

Inuyasha let her spread a blanket as she sat down neatly, letting himself crouch down to place the picnic basket next to her.

"It's been a while." Kagome must have not heard him, she was too busy rambling and taking out all the food from the basket. Inuyasha raised a darkened brow at all the plastic containers she was taking out of the basket.

"Tell me, just how did you manage to fit all that stuff in there?" Kagome giggled brightly, making Inuyasha smile slightly.

"I'm a woman, it's my job to make things fit." Inuyasha smirked.

"Really? Does that include_ all_ things?" Kagome blinked then gave him a bored expression.

"Not everything is about sex, Inuyasha." He chuckled as he leaned his back against the tree.

"Who says?" Kagome sighed in agitation and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are we doing this or not?" Inuyasha sighed boringly and nodded.

"Fine." Kagome rolled her eyes and began to serve on two paper plates.

They had gone to some country restaurant, one of Kagome's favorites. They had gotten brisket and chicken salad sandwiches along with some potato salad, macaroni and cheese, and even desert.

Inuyasha bit into his meat sandwich as Kagome did the same to her chicken sandwich. She was eyeing the nearly deserted park with an expression that he just couldn't fathom. It was a beautiful day to say the least. The sun was out, not blazing, but just right. There were a couple clouds here and there, and the wind was refreshing.

Inuyasha had to wonder if maybe this day was planned or something.

"So what do you wanna do after this?" Kagome swallowed the food in her mouth and shrugged.

"I dunno. Does it matter?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"You won the game, remember?" Kagome smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"Okay and you can't get mad, right?" Inuyasha took a sip from his bottled water.

"No truth or dares where I'm running around in my birthday suit okay?" Kagome laughed heartily and shook her head.

"Aww! You just took the fun out of my day!" Inuyasha chuckled sarcastically.

"Very fucking funny." Kagome giggled as she finished her sandwich.

"Okay, why don't we…" Inuyasha was done with his sandwich and dove for the mac' and cheese, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Hey! That's for the both of us." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Feh!" He motioned at the potato salad. "That's yours, this is mine."

Kagome snatched the container of potato salad as she took a forkful, muttering about how 'some things were not fair'.

Finishing up, they had been talking about work, friends, and just about anything that came to mind. Inuyasha was laughing to his heart's content.

"So you're telling me, that you thought I was talking about you?!" Kagome sat still, her face blushing a darker shade of red.

"You were standing so close to me, how could I have not thought so!" He chuckled some more before settling down.

"I never thought I'd meet you at a convenience store, though." Kagome frowned.

"Yeah, well I'd never picture you buying condoms there either." Inuyasha smiled dumbly, bringing his hands up in defense.

"We all have to buy 'em somewhere!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But from a convenience store? Why couldn't you just go to a pharmacy?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey, I was in a hurry."

Kagome grumbled as she took out the desert from the basket. Inuyasha sniffed the wonderful scent of apples as Kagome uncovered the round plastic container.

"What's that?" Kagome raised a brow at him, smirking.

"What do you think it is?" He scooted closer to her and peered in the dish.

"Just what I thought it was, sweet, apple pie!"

He made a grab for it, but Kagome was surprisingly faster as she swung it away from him.

"Nah, ah! Wait 'till I serve this first." Inuyasha pouted angrily as he crossed his arms.

"Why? Can't we just eat it out of the plastic?" Kagome giggled.

"No, it'll get all ruined." Inuyasha huffed.

"Ruined? Feh! It's gonna get eaten!"

Kagome shook her head as she set it aside and peered inside the basket for some small paper plates. Inuyasha watched as she rummaged through the nearly empty basket.

"I didn't see that when we bought it at the restaurant." Kagome had found the plates and quickly cut a slice and handed it over to him.

"We didn't buy it. It was already at my place when we put everything in the containers." Inuyasha took the plate and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Your place? When you did you buy that?" Before cutting a slice for herself, she smiled at him brightly.

"I made it, silly! I baked it this morning and let it cool down. I was surprised you didn't smell the aroma earlier." Inuyasha leaned towards her, his mouth dangerously close to her ear.

"That's 'cuz I was occupied." Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a familiar blush creep up her face.

How could she have forgotten? Kagome had met him outside her apartment building when they left to get the food. When they got back to pack everything up at her place, they had started to kiss and quickly ended up making out, which had Kagome sitting on her counter, and Inuyasha gripping her hips. Kagome shook her head quickly to dispel the memory and giggled nervously, hitting him playfully on his chest to push him back.

"Inuyasha!"

He smirked as he set the plate down and un-noticeably dipped his claw into the slice. He leaned towards the blushing Kagome and smeared the sauce on her neck. Kagome blinked at him.

"Inuyasha, why did you-" She wasn't given a chance to finish as he began to lick her neck in soft and smooth strokes.

"I –Inuyasha…!" She heard him chuckle huskily as he kept going, knowing that he licked the sauce off of her already.

"What's wrong Kagome? Don't like a little apple sauce?" Kagome nodded dumbly.

She could feel his tongue on her neck, his lips coming only to suck on her skin lightly. She closed her eyes at his caresses, sighing silently as she tilted her neck just a little more for him.

The sound of children's voices brought Kagome out of her little trance as she quickly pushed Inuyasha back. Inuyasha frowned and scowled at Kagome for interrupting his little spell.

"What now?" Kagome had her hands on her slightly reddened face, glancing worriedly around the park.

"This is a public area! We can't just start kissing out of nowhere!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Kagome frowned and shook her head.

"No!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and Kagome giggled at his act.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sango grimaced angrily behind Miroku.

He had come over an hour ago. Kohaku was playing video games and challenged Miroku to a round of Soul Caliber II. They had been playing since then, Sango just watched from the sofa as she read a magazine.

"Whoo!" Miroku scowled at Kohaku, who was at the time, flinging his arms in the air.

"I win!" Miroku scoffed.

"I let you win that one." Kohaku chuckled.

"Yeah, like you let me win the past eight times?" Miroku puffed his chest.

"I was just going easy on you, that's all." Kohaku shook his head.

"One more round, this one declares the winner." Miroku narrowed his face at the T.V. screen.

'_This game's mine!' _

Sango lifted her gaze to them and just shook her head in disappointment as she went back to her magazine.

'_Miroku should just admit that he sucks at playing video games.' _

Hearing two death cries come from the screen, she glanced to see who the victor was.

The screen read: _Draw_

"Damn it!"

Sango widened her eyes as she rolled the magazine tightly.

"Kohaku!" She then threw the magazine at Miroku's head, making him turn around in confusion as he rubbed his head.

"What was that for? I didn't say it!" Sango glared angrily at him.

"No, but since you've started playing, you've been swearing all over the place!" Miroku rubbed his head carefully, scowling at Kohaku's smirk as he got up to retrieve yet another game.

Miroku stood up and sat next to Sango, making inch a ways from him.

"So, when will you do me the honor of accompanying me on for dinner? Shall I say, tomorrow night?"

Sango raised a brow at him and nodded.

"Okay." Miroku was stunned as Sango got up from the sofa.

He turned around towards her, in awe.

"Just like that?" Sango glanced at him in confusion.

"Uh, yeah?" Miroku stood up and walked over to the breakfast bar, leaning his arms against them.

"So, no funny business, right? This is for real?" Sango sighed, seeing Kohaku emerge from his room and kneel down in front of the game console to replace the game. Sango smirked.

"On one condition." Miroku smiled and batted his dark lashes at her.

"Anything, my dearest." She placed her hands on her hips and motioned behind him, towards Kohaku.

"Win one game." Miroku felt like paling and turned to eye the evil game playing brother of Sango.

"Just one?" Sango nodded.

"Mmm-Hmm." Miroku nodded carefully, walking over to Kohaku and sitting down next to him.

"It's on little man, game on!" Kohaku narrowed his brown eyes at Miroku.

"Bring it, dude."

* * *

Naraku eyed his reflection in the body mirror, turning a bit this way and that, raising a brow and smirking a charming and luring smile.

'_I'm a catch!'_

Naraku just couldn't figure out why the women in the city were so damn touchy about things. He had an empire running at his fingertips, rich as the Gods, and he was a downright sexy beast. What else did a woman want? Love? Affection? Romance?

Naraku passed his hand over this coal colored tie, matching his black Armani suit like a diamond to sparkle. He turned at the sound of a voice behind him, grinning at the woman dressed in luring violet.

"Kikyo, my, you look ravishing." Kikyo faked a smile as always and walked up to the demon, placing one hand on her hip, and looking the very model she should be.

"Are we leaving yet?" Naraku placed his hands on her slim waist and pulled her too him, her arms going limp at her sides.

"Tell me, darling, was being with that half dog terrible?" Kikyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes; instead, she brought her silken hands to his shoulders, pressing herself against his body.

"It was excruciating." Naraku chuckled to himself.

"Must I help you forget this…this half man, half dog?" Kikyo brought her head back, letting Naraku lean forward to kiss her neck gently, lustfully.

" Mmm…" Naraku grabbed a fistful of her luscious long hair and pulled her to kiss his lips, biting them and sucking her lips until she was sure they would be swollen the next day.

Kikyo quickly unzipped his trousers as he moved over towards the grand bed, throwing her down forcefully and practically leaping on top of her. Kikyo moved to his pleasure, glad that she decided not to wear any undergarments for the night.

'_Only a few more weeks left.'_

Naraku flipped her dress up, moving his awaiting member inside of her. He threw his head back as he slid inside, hissing at the connection, he looked down at her, long legs hugging his torso.

"Whose better?" Kikyo arched her back, eyes closed.

"You!" Naraku quickly pulled out of her and leaned down to grab her hair once more.

Kikyo mentally screamed as she felt his claws scrape at her scalp as he pulled her to his hot and very hardened manhood. He slapped her face with his erection, chuckling as she opened her mouth to receive him.

"Don't ever forget who you work for."

He had to admit, she was cheap, low, and filthy when he had found her. Seeing her now, sucking him with pleasure…

'_Well, I suppose she is useful in other ways as well.' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I don't exactly know where I was going with chapter. I had written half of it a week ago, then just finished it last night (Don't have much time to update, so I take any chances I have). Any-who, thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me and keep me going to finish this fic. THANX!!!


End file.
